Un cierge pour Lenalee
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Le monde s'est gelé autour de lui quand elle est partie. Pourtant, même à moitié mort, il s'accroche à la vie. Même déconnecté. Mais peut il y retourner vraiment ? Qui sera capable de le réveiller , de le sortir de cette glace ? multi song fic KomuixReever
1. death and pain

Un cierge pour Lenalee

chapitre 1 death and pain (point de vue de Komui )(frozen within temptation /echo jason walker/pale within temptation

**I can't feel my senses**

Je ne peux pas ressentir mes sens

**I just feel the cold**

Je ressens seulement le froid

**All colors seem to fade away**

Toutes les couleurs semblent disparaître

**I can't reach my soul**

Je ne peux pas atteindre mon âme

**I would stop running**, **If knew there was a chance**

J'arrêterais de courir, si je savais qu'il y avait une chance

**It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but** **I'm forced to let go**

Cela me déchire de tout sacrifier, mais je suis obligée de tout laisser sortir

Cette chanson m'obséde. Elle ne me quitte plus depuis voilà trois jours. Peut être plus. Le temps a cessé de compter depuis qu' Elle est partie, en arrachant un bout énorme de mon chanson correspond tout à fait à mon état d'esprit . Je ne suis plus capable de réféchir. Mon esprit est embrumé par la douleur qui m'a envahi comme si je me noyai, à mon tour dans cette mer de Chine qui avait bien failli la première fois l'emporter mon coeur secret(pas si secret que cela, quand on y réfléchit...). Je ne suis même plus capable de pleurer.J'ai déja vidé toutes les larmes que possédaient mon coeur . Si j'avais su que cela ferait aussi mal peut être aurais je fait en sorte d'économiser mes larmes et que aujourd'hui je ne serais plus si vide, si enfermé, incapable de communiquer. Peut être...Mais en même temps, j'avais toujours refusé en moi de penser comme possible SA mort. Je ne pensais pas que Dieu pourrait me priver d'une des rares choses qui me restait qui soient positives . Mon univers se résumait à la Congrégation, les exorcistes, la paparasse, les missions, la section scientifique, les Komulin... Reever... Lenalee... Evidemment, je cotoyais toujours la mort et parfois meme la provoquait sans le savoir à l'avance en envoyant des hommes dans des missions dont ils ne ne revennaient jamais. Cela me brisait le coeur et me faisait mal mais je réussisai toujours à rester fort et à cacher ma douleur entre les murs de mon bureau bordélique (comme dit Reever dans ses humeurs disons "poétiques"). Après tout je devais rester fort pour continuer ma mission en tant que Grand je ne l'avais jamais vu de SI prè depuis la mort de mes parents et cela remontait déja à si longtemps. La mort était une dimension de ma vie que je n'avais plus vu de si près depuis tellement longtemps. J'en avais oubié le goût sur ma mon esprit et son emprise sur moi. C'était un million de fois pire que tous les akumas niveau 4, qu' une année entière de nuits blanches et que des millards de signatures. Bien pire que tout les dégats que pourraient causer tous les Komulin du monde. Parce que sur ce coup là, rien ne redeviendrait comme avant. Rien n'est rattrapable , au contraire des dégats de mes géniaux robots. Et la jouvence du chronodisque de Miranda n'y changera rien. N'y pourra rien. She is gone. For ever

Pourtant la journée avait tellement bien commencé. J' avais réussi à échapper très tôt à la surveillance quasi éternelle et attentive de Reever et m'étais réfugié dans mes laboratoires privés. Je voulais préparer une surprise pour le retour de mission de Lenalee qui normalement devait revenir aujourd'hui comme elle me l'avait annoncé au téléphone la veille même , me faisant pleurer de soulagement et embêtant les gens comme Reever de par mes manifestations bruyantes d'affection fraternelle, le seul type que je m'autorisai en pubic(même si à ce moment là je préparais le terrain pour un autre type de relations avec une autre personne que Lenalee...). Mais je savais bien que au fond cela ne l'embetait pas . J'ai bien vu cette lueur de soulagement luire dans son regard en entendant la nouvelle. Il avait ralé tout simplement pour la forme. Et si Reever n'était pas si réservé, je suis sûr que dans le laboratoire il y aurait eu deux cinglés(même si je le suis pas!). Mais Reever étant Reever il avait ralé, peut être aussi par peur des réprésailles vis à vis de moi pour s'être trop attaché à elle. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre sur ce coup. Je savais bien que tous deux se considéraient comme frère et soeur . Lenalee lors de l'une des nos longues soirées où on se retrouvait pour parler entre nous m'avait confessé clairement ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Allen , ce qui excluait donc un quelconque sentiment pour lui. En plus, elle m'avait précisé que pour elle "Reever était comme un membre à part entière de notre famille" ce que j'avais approuvé. Le seul que j'aurai pu assassiner était donc Allen (même si Lenalee m'avait fait juré de ne rien lui faire en échange de quoi elle épargnerait celui que j'aimais de mon côté - qui aurait cru qu' elle aussi tenait à moi autant ?). D'ailleurs c'était peut être pour cela que Reever m'avait laissé filer Pour que j'exulte en paix. Il peut être si plein de prévénance. J'étais donc dans mon laboratoire , heureux , rassuré et plein de joie à l'idée que ce soir Lenalee et moi nous parlerions comme quand elle revenait de mission. Notre rituel. Heureux d'avance du dîner de bienvenue que nous aurions, elle , Jervy, Reever(contraint et forcé même si il n' était pas tellement contre), Allen (rejoignant nos rangs pour la première fois ...grrr) et moi. Je n'étais absolument pas préparé à CA. J'étais en train de travailler sur un automate(de petite taille por éviter de trop grand bruits mécanique qui auraient alerté Reever qui l'aurait considéré comme une menace) quand soudain j'entendis la porte claquer violemment. Ce n'était pas habituel. De une, personne ne s'aventurait jamais ici (par peur ? pourtant je n'y faisais rien d'effrayant) et de deux le seul qui s'y risquât de temps à autre (Reever presque inutile de le préciser ) ouvrait toujours la porte avec précaution de peur de me faire lacher un produit dangeeux par inadvertance ou pour mieux me surprendre et m 'attraper plus facilement , me forçant à tendre l'oreille au moindre bruit. Je me retournai donc avec surprise et décidai de la masquer :

-Mon petit Reever ce n'est pas une entrée très correcte ni habituelle. Si j'avais eu un produit dangereux dans les mains vous auriez été responsable d'un accident.

Je m'attendais déja avec déléctation à sa réponse qui serait certainement cinglante. C'était une de mes choses préférées, nos quotidiennes disputes qui n'excluaient absolument pas un respect mutuel et de l'affection l'un pour l'autre même si Reever aurait préféré mourir que d''admettre qu'il m'aimait bien ou même me voyait comme un ami(du moins l'espérai je.)

Pourtant rien ne vint. De plus en plus étrange. Je tournai mon regard vers Reever. Et ce que je vis me stupéfia. Habituellement Reever semblait maitre de lui et n'affichait pas grand chose coomme émotion à part un peu de colère ou plus rarament de joie. J'avais cru comprendre, en parlant avec un ancien collège à lui qu'il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et que quand il le faisait c'était souvent de manière maladroite ou sortait en plein milieu d'une crise de colère. Mais là, rien de comparable. Son visage était empli d'un désespoir profond et d'un autre sentiment qui apparaissait clairement sur son visage . On aurait dit le visage d'un noyé . Cela m 'inquiéta au plus haut point. Je me précipitais à sa rencontre alarmé, inquiet pour lui . La possibilité que son humeur soit lié à Lenalee ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit à ce moment là . Par solicitude, je lui touchai le bras et lui adressai un sourire que je voulais réconfortant et m'exclamai

-Qu'est ce qui vous met dans un état pareil mon petit Reever ?

Il leva son regard vers moi. Le regard d'un mort. Cela me rappella ce cauchemar que j'avais fait la nuit dernière où je reposais dans la neige saignant de partout et qui m'avait semblé alors un reflet des sentiments de Lenalee. Pourtant quand je l'avais appelé en pleine nuit pour m'en assurer complètement paniqué, elle avait ri et répondu que tout allait bien et que tout irait bien . Guère rassuré je lui avais fait promettre de faire attention. Elle me l'avait promis et moi j'avais cru que cela suffirait à influencer le destin. Too bad, Komui, Too bad .

Sa voix habituellement si forte, s'éléva ressemblant à un miaulement d'un chaton . Elle balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible où résonna à voix basse ce sentiment étrange qu'exprimait son visage. La culpabilité. De plus en plus alarmé , je lui demandai de répéter

Cette fois ci certains mots me parvinrent plus distinctement.

-Lenalee...morte...attaquée sur le retour...akumas niveau 4...s'est sacrifiée pour...

Ensuite ce fut comme si une explosion venait de se produire dans le laboratoire. Soufflé par celle ci je lachai le bras de Reever et ne put que le regarder choqué. C'était comme si des colonnes de flammes venaient d'apparaître ici. Mais pour une fois leur seule victime et témoin, ce serait moi. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi. Mes perceptions étaient saturées. Le reste des paroles de Reever s'était mué en charabia incompréhensible que j'entendais mais que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais même plus où j'étais ni qui j'étais. J 'étais tout entier perdu sans rien comprendre. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que mes jambes me trahirent et que je m'écroulai sur les genoux ni même entendis réellement le cri que poussa Reever ni même vis son visage choqué et effrayé. Pour moi, c'était comme si je regardai un film sur la vie d'une autre personne. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai prostré et puis finalement une voix en moi s'exclama:Non ce n'est pas possible pas Lenalee! Elle a bien fait attention non ? Je me relevai dans un état second et quittait en trombe le laboratoire. A sa recherche. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour mieux me prouver que c'était impossible. J 'ignorai les cris de Reever et me précipitai dans les couloirs à sa recherche . En même temps j'implorai Dieu que ce soit faux et que ce soit une blague . Que je la verrai débarquer au détour d'un tournant tout sourire me disant que c'était une blague et j'exultai déja à l'idée de la manière dont j'allais faire payer cela à Reever. J'avais oublié déja son air ravagé. Je criai le nom de ma soeur, criais que je lui pardonnai cette blague que je savais qui en était le responsable. Mais pas de réponse.

**Hello, hello**

**anybody out there?**

**'cause I don't hear a sound**

**alone, alone**

**I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now**

Bonjour, Bonjour

Y a-t-il quelqu'un la-bas?

Parce que je n'entends aucun bruit

Seul, Seul

Je ne sais pas vraiment où est le monde mais maintenant il me manque.

J 'ai passé ce qui me semble un temps infini à errer, à crier. Je ne savais pas où j'allais ni même savais combien de fois je passais dans chaque pièce. Je ne savais où était Reever et honnêtement sur le coup, je m'en moquais. De toute manière c'était préférable : j'aurai été capable de le tuer dans cet état. Et puis finalement au détour d'un chemin... Bak la tenait dans ses bras comme on aurait porté une princesse . Elle portait son uniforme d'exorciste. Elle semblait évanouie. Soulagé et énervé à la fois je me précipitai vers Bak et elle en criant son nom et en foudroyant Bak du regard jusqu'à ce que je vois le sang sur son visage, celui qui maculait son uniforme, que j'effleurais sa peau glaçée et remarquai son absence de pouls. Alors je réalisai combien elle était morte. D'un seul coup le masque que j'arborai fièrement depuis trois ans se fissura. Et tant pis pour les témoins. Tant pis pour l'homme que j'aimais qui arrivait juste derrière moi en criant mon nom. Le coeur prit le pas sur la raison. Je hurlai telle une bête à l'agonie et m'écrasait au sol sur les genoux. Libéré des regard. J'avais la sensation d'être seul d'un coup. Mon coeur me faisait mal et me déchirait tant que je suppliiai encore une fois Dieu de me libérer

**Oh, this night is too long.**

**I have no strength to go on.**

**No more pain, I'm floating away.**

**Through the mist I see the face**

**Of an angel, who calls my name**

Oh cette nuit est trop longue

Je n'ai pas la force de continuer

Plus de douleur, je m'en vais, flottante

A travers le brouillard je vois le visage

D'un ange qui appelle mon nom

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mes appartements privés et Reever était resté avec moi. Apparement selon ses dires je m'étais évanoui et après m'étais endormi et avais eu de violents cauchemars . Il m'avait veillé toute la nuit. Alors l'espoir me prit que tout cela était un cauchemar. Je regardai Reever avec une lueur d'espoir. Mais son visage dévasté, épuisé répondit à ma question mieux que n'importe quel mot. Alors à nouveau la douleur me submergea . Et d'un seul coup de nouvau mes larmes jaillirent en public. Tout disparut. Comme provenant de très loin j'eus la sensation qu'on m'entourait les épaules d'un bras et qu'on m'attirait contre quelqu'un mais je n'en avais cure. Seul mon coeur tréssauta comme si à l'opposé de mon esprit il était encore vivant et voulait le montrer. Avant c 'était l'une des choses que je voulais le plus au monde. Maintenant , je m'en moquais. Dans les jours qui ont suivi je n'ai fait que pleurer et vécu dans un état second, tantôt y croyant tantôt d'autres refusant l'évidence. Je ne savais qui m'entourait ni qui m'aidais. J'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde. Je me souviens de manière très floue cependant , d'une visite des Maréchaux venus s'assurer de mon état et de venir me prévenir que l'incinération aurait lieu le lendemain. Je me souviens de mes cris, de la haine que je leur avais jeté en entendant ces choses horribles. Je me souviens des bras de Reever me cinturant m'empêchant d'aller me battre contre Sokaro qui s'étonnait avec un certain sadisme de l'état dans lequel je me mettais pour de "la chair à saucisse" selon lui. Je ne pouvais le laisser l'insulter de la sorte. Je me souviens des larmes de Cloud Nine en voyant mon état et me souvient des paroles de Tiedoll se demandant si cela n'aura pas raison de moi de manière inquiète.

Ne vous inquiètez pas Froi. J'ai juré à Lenalee (sous la contrainte) que je resterai en vie tant qu'on aurait besoin de moi. Malgrès la douleur. Malgrès que je sois dans un état second . C'est ce que j'aurai voulu lui dire mais qui n'a pas franchi mes lèvres. Mais la douleur si visible sur mon visage ne se transformera pas en mots. Car les mots et promesses peuvent partir en fumée . Comme les corps.


	2. the burial

Un cierge pour Lenalee

Chapitre 2 the burrial (point de vue de Komui) (comatose skillet /memories within temptation/ lost within temptation/ say my name within temptation/ niwawa(berceuse chinoise/ never let my go florence and the machine

**I hate feeling like this**

**I'm so tired of trying to fight this**

**I'm asleep and all I dream of**

**Is waking to you**

**Tell me that you will listen**

**Your touch is what I'm missing**

**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you**

**Comatose**

**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**

**Chorus:**

**I don't wanna live**

**I don't wanna breathe**

'**les I feel you next to me**

**you take the pain I feel**

**waking up to you never felt so real**

**I don't wanna sleep**

**I don't wanna dream**

'**cause my dreams don't comfort me**

**The way you make me feel**

**Waking up to you never felt so real**

Je déteste me sentir ainsi

Je suis épuisé d'essayer de combattre cela

Je suis endormi et tout ce dont je rêve

C'est de me réveiller avec toi

Dis-moi que tu écouteras

Ton toucher est ce qu'il me manque

Et plus je me cache plus je réalise

que, petit à petit, je te perds.

(Refrain:)

Comateux

Je ne me réveillerai jamais si je n'ai pas une overdose de toi.

Je ne veux pas vivre,

Je ne veux pas respirer

Tant que je ne te sens pas à mes côtés

Tu enlèves la douleur qui m'assaille

Je ne me sens jamais si vivant que lorsque je me lève à tes côtés.

Je ne veux pas dormir,

Je ne veux pas rêver

Parce que mes rêves ne me consolent pas

tant que la manière dont tu me fais ressentir les choses.

Je ne me sens jamais si vivant que lorsque je me réveille à tes côtés.

C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui chanter maintenant. Nous y voilà à ce terrible jour. Ce jour où 29 ans de ma vie partent en fumée comme un corps . Je me suis laisseé mener par Reever.D'ailleurs depuis plusieurs jours j'ai l'impression que mon ombre a pris forme humaine en la personne de Reever. Il ne me quitte plus. Comme si il avait peur que je fasse des bêtises, comme avant. Avant sa mort.

Mais Reever je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Je sais qu'on a encore besoin de moi même si c'est flou maintenant. Et je ne peux laisser Bak avec la douleur que cela lui fait (même si tout au fond de moi bien enfoui cela ne me réjouit pas de le savoir souffrant pour elle autant tel un amant ). Ce rôle est lourd à porter pour lui comme pour moi et, il faudrait trop de temps pour qu'il le gère bien. Alors que moi c'est ma fonction depuis 3 ans . Pas de congès donc.

Même si depuis trois jours je n'ai pas vu défiler le moindre bout de papier sous mon nez. Peut être que Reever m'estime trop mal pour le faire. Et si c'est le cas, il a raison. Ma tête est vide, vide.

Comateux. Comateux, je suis.

Plus le moindre document en tête, plus aucun des noms que j'étais capable de citer de mémoire , plus aucun livre à citer, plus aucun saint à se vouer. Dans ma tête, seulement de la douleur et des souvenirs d'elle. Des Lenalee adolescentes,petites, des sourires , des pleurs entre mes bras , et des "nii san" sans cesse. Ce matin là quand je me réveillai, je sortais épuisé d'un de ses longs rêves où elle m'appelait et où moi en réponse je hurlai encore plus fort son nom . Mais en face de moi seulement Reever et un pauvre sourire desolé et de l'eau fraîche pour chasser la sueur qui enveloppait mon visage. Elle a disparu purement et simplement. Elle est simplement dans ma mémoire, comme un de ses noms que je connaissais avant par coeur . Elle est comme eux à présent. Un nom et des souvenirs. Et cela je ne veux pas. Je voudrai me dire à tout instant qu' elle va débarquer dans ma chambre et me gronder en me voyant ainsi . Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je voudrai pleurer. Mais je n'ai plus de larmes. Je voudrai crier autre part que dans mes rêves mais ma voix est brisée à force de hurler. Je voudrai réfléchir mais ma tête est vide. Je voudrai me réveiller de ce cauchemar mais c'est la réalité.

Et cela fait mal .

Pourtant reste inchangé mon amour pour toi.

**Together in all these memories **

**I see your smile **

**All the memories I hold dear **

**Darling you know I'll love you **

**'Til the end of time**

Ensemble dans tous ces souvenirs

Je vois ton sourire

Tous les souvenirs que je garde précieusement

Chéri tu sais que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps

Reever... On dirait qu'il s'est institué mon infirmière personnelle. Cette idée m'aurait fait glousser de rire i peu tellement cela ne collait pas au personnage. Pourtant, il ne me quitte plus. Il reste là avec son silence complice comme il me faisait avant. Il sent que je ne peux pas parler. Que je voudrai et en même temps non. Il sent ma fatigue. Par moments de lucidité ,je le vois dans ses yeux. Reever..Brave Reever qui a toujours connu l'état de mon coeur. Qui m'a vu pleurer tant de fois dans mon bureau et qui croyait que je ne le voyais pas. Brave Reever qui a toujours fait semblant de ne rien voir pour éviter de se faire rabaissser mais surtout pour éviter de me blesser,de me révéler que je n'étais pas si fort que je le croyais. Brave Reever qui m'a tenu l'épaule quand j'ai pleuré de soulagement en apprenant que Lenalee ne s'était pas noyée dans la mer , dans cette chapelle désaaffectée oubliée de tous. Il a toujours été là. Dans les moments tristes comme dans les moments joyeux, de manière silencieuse mais dont le silence est bienveillant et maladroit, parfois contraint mais qui au fond ne l'est pas tellement. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais comme lui, j'ai fait semblant qu'il n'y avait rien , pour éviter de l'embarasser. Par peur aussi d'entendre que je me faisais des idées. Les remerciements entre nous ont toujours été implicites tout comme l'aide sous forme étrange et peu visible à l'oeil nu. Lenalee, elle l'avait vu, par contre. En même temps, elle est ma soeur c'est normal.(il est douloureux et vain d 'user l'imparfait quand le corps n'a pas encore brulé, comme disait ma mère il y a deux millénaires pour moi.

Je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Bien avant de le connaître. Les littéraires appeleraient cela un coup de foudre. Avec ses cheveux blonds et son sourire ravissant, ce jour là quand je l'avais croisé dans le Qg central que je venais d'intégrer alros que je débarquai à peine, il m'avait tout de suite plu. J'ai voulu tout de suite faire partie de sa vie même si c'était irrationnel . Moi qui n'étais pas tellement croyant j'avais même l'impression que c'était Dieu qui l'avait placé sur mon chemin... Avant de me rendre compte que Dieu n'aurait certainement pas autorisé ce genre de chose selon la religion chrétienne. Et cet amour n'a pas diminué, les années durant. Il a cru, prenant des proportions affolantes jusqu' à sa mort . A sa mort, mon amour pour lui était comme une bombe que la moindre étincelle aurait allumé. Le moindre contact m'aurait embrasé et j'aurai craqué. Malgrès tout mon selfcontrol, un mot de lui et je lui serait tomber dans les bras tout cru. Malgrès ma raison voulant l'étouffer. Mes disputes avec lui alimentaient cette tempête sous mon crâne. C'était le piment en plus. Je l'ai toujours voulu à mes côtés. Son départ m'aurait détruit, probabablement comme le faisait celui de Lenalee. Pourtant je n'ai jamais été capable de lui avouer. Par lacheté peut être. Par peur de voir le rejet et le dégout dans ses yeux . Par peur qu'il ne me prenne pas au sérieux. Par peur de le voir effrayé et prendre la fuite. Alors j'avais fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'avoir à mes côtés, lui faisant des avances de manière discrète pour éviter des problèmes par la suite. Ainsi cela pouvait passer pour simpement de l'amitié même si cela prenait des proportions trop importantes pour cela. Mais si on se voilait la face aussi durablement que Reever était capable de le faire ,c'était imperceptible. (j'avais découvert cela quand cette Australienne avait dragué pendant six mois Reever et que celui ci ne s'en était rendu compte que le jour où elle l'avait l'embrassé.(Et encore il n'y croyait pas, pensant que c'était une erreur.) Un autre que moi aurait abandonné. Mais j'ai toujours été tenace(comme le montre mes nombreuses tentatives de Komulin). Pourtant ma patience avait des limites et mon amour pris des proportions trop importantes pour continuer comme cela. Aussi j 'étais résolu à en parler à Reever malgrès toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir et la soirée de retour me semblait un bon moment. Je l'aurais attiré dans un coin et lui aurait parlé. Et ainsi j'aurai peut être stoppé la douleur qui envahissait mon coeur d'un amour inavoué. Mais elle est /était morte. Et maintenant pour le moment je ne me sentais pas la force d'en parler ni même d'y faire face. Ses marques d'attention auraient du me réjouir mais j'étais tellement glacé que même celà était écarté. Ne restait qu'en mon coeur la perte de ma soeur. Et puis je ne me sentais pas le droit d'essayer d'être heureux alors que ma soeur venait de mourir, en plus de ne pas pouvoir.

Lâche, immobile, glacé Komui. Qui n'avait sa place pour le moment que dans les eaux glaçées des souvenirs.

Je l'ai suivi tel un zombie, dans la lande aux roses rouges où reposait les fours crématoires . Un lieu magnifique pour une mort. En temps normal la beauté d'un tel lieu m'aurait fasciné mais plus rien n'a d'importance. Hormis elle. Elle et ses spectres la réprésenteraient. Bientôt ma Lenalee sera un tas de cendres. Et c'est cruel.

Ils amènent le cerceuil. Ils l'ont couvert de l'emblème de la Congrégation et l'ont décoré de l'emblème reservé aux héros. Après tout elle a donné sa vie pour d'autres. C'est une héroîne. Et non de la chair à saucisse. Prends toi ça dans les dents Sokaro. On pourrait croire que ce n'est pas elle dans le cerceuil. J'ai envie d'aller l'ouvrir pour vérifier mais mon corps est de plomb et au fond de moi je sais que c'est elle dedans. Et cela fait encore plus mal. Dans quelques minutes, tout espoir de la voir se redresser s'anéantira. C'est mieux ainsi dirait certains. C'est ce que je dois penser même si j'en suis incapable. De toute manère je ne trahirai jamais mon second serment à Lenalee. Ne jamais la transformer en Akuma. Même si elle me manque à en mourir. Même si ma mort serait une délivrance. Parce que cela signifierait que ELLE ne serait jamais libre et contrainte de servir celui qui l'avait tué. Le tout dans ma peau. Elle ne me le pardonnerait pas et JE ne me le pardonnerais pas non plus. D'abandonner ainsi ma soeur, de trahir ceux que j'aiment et qui me font confiance. De trahir Reever... Je souffre, je suis comateux mais je ne suis pas complètement lâche.

Ils parlent, parlent parlent... Je crois qu'ils récitent la messe de morts mais je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est à nouveau comme si je regardai un film . Les mots me sembent vains pour exprimer des adieux. Ils sont vides de sens pour moi. Les seules choses qui ont du sens c'est les sensations et les actes. A côté de moi Reever, écoute mais ne la récite pas. Peut être que comme moi il considère cela vain. Je l'ignore et même y accorde peu d'importance. Tout mon être n'est tendu que vers sa mort. Que vers tout ce qui va partir en flammes . C'est terrible. Et leur messe retarde tout, comme un lente agonie. c'est comme si j'assistai à l'agonie de ma soeur. Comme si dans son cerceuil elle pouvait encore agoniser. J'entends presque ses cris. "Libèrez moi. Je veux rentrer chez moi" Comme quand ils l'avaient attaché au lit. Et je l'entends m'appeler à présent "Komui.. Nee san libère moi. Je veux rentrer chez nous. " Je vouddrai me lever, pousser le cerceuil mais je suis dans un tel état de stupeur de tristessse que je peux juste dire à ma soeur en penséé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela va arriver. et notre chez nous, c'est ici. Tu le sais.

Même en pensée je suis lâche.

Ils la poussent dedans enfin avec force réverence. En mon état normal j'aurai salué de telles initiaves et aurait salué son corps. Je me contente je ne sais comment de m'exclamer

-See you soon Lenalee -chan

C'est la première fois que je prononce son surnom à voix haute. Une sorte d'accord tacite avec les flammes dont je reconnais le succès qui s'attaquent maintenant à son cerceuil sous les cris redoublés de ma soeur. Bien que virtuels, ils m'hérissent. Mais mon malaise passe inaperçu. Les flammes dévorent maintenant 29 ans de vie commune, d'enfance partagée de douleurs, de rires, d'innoncences , de rêves .

**My hope is on fire**

**My dreams are for sale**

**I dance on a wire**

**But I don't want to fail her**

**I walk against the stream**

**Far from what I believe in**

**I run towards the end**

**Trying not to give in**

**She's lost in the darkness**

**Fading away**

**I'm still around here**

**Screaming her name**

**She's haunting my dreamworld**

**Trying to survive**

**My heart is frozen**

**I'm losing my mind**

**Help me, I'm buried alive**

**Buried alive**

**I'm burning the bridges**

**And there's no return**

**I'm trying to reach her**

**I feel that she yearns**

Mon espoir est en feu

Mes rêves sont à vendre

Je danse sur le fil

Mais je ne veux pas la décevoir.

Je marche contre le courant

Je me bats pour ce que je crois

Je cours près de la fin

Essayant de ne pas abandonner.

Elle est perdue dans les ténèbres, s'évanouissant

Je suis toujours ici, criant son nom

Elle hante mon monde onirique, essayant de survivre

Mon cœur est gelé, je perds la tête

Aide moi, je suis enterrée vivante, enterré vivante

Je brûles les ponts

Et il n'y a pas de retours

J'essaie de l'atteindre

J'ai le sentiment qu'elle se languit

C'est fini. Les flammes ont détruit tout ce qu'il y avait à détruire. Et en même temps mon coeur et tout ce qui lui était lié de vivant est mort. Ma peur de la voir en robe de mariée. Mes projets d'avenir. Uen jolie maison en Chine où l'on vivrait tout ensemble après la guerre. Tout cela parti en fumée .En si peu de temps alors qu'il a fallu tant de temps pour construire ces rêves. Détruire les rêves est donc plus facile que de les construire . J'en ai la preuve. Ne me reste que des remords du bon vieux temps, des souvenirs et des regrets de ce qui aurait été et qui ne sera jamais. Ce sont les démons qui vont me hanter désormais. Se redresser me semble long et vain, tout d'un coup. Car quoi je fasse je serai vivant et elle morte. Elle qui était si jeune. Qui n'aurait jamais du connaître la guerre. Tout comme Allen et tant d'autres. Mais il a fallu que tu pointes ton parapluie immonde comte Millénaire vers le monde et d'un coup tout est brisé. Tu voulais me faire mal ? Tu as réussi. Je ne suis presque plus là tant la douleur est intense. Par contre , tu ne me gagneras pas parmi tes fidèles because

**I dance on a wire**

**But I don't want to fail her**

**I walk against the stream**

**Far from what I believe in**

**I run towards the end**

**Trying not to give in**

Je danse sur le fil

Mais je ne veux pas la décevoir.

Je marche contre le courant

Je me bats pour ce que je crois

Je cours près de la fin

Essayant de ne pas abandonner.

Et c'est le plus important.

Pendant un instant le monde qui me semble éloigné revient tourbilloner autour de moi. Qu'est ce qui me ramène au monde ? Peut être est ce ma détermination à ne pas mourrir. A ne pas livrer aux ténèbres ceux que j'aime. Mais déja le monde s'efface et redevint un film. Je ne comprends plus grand chose. Je ne sens que la douleur. Douleur de voir partir celle qui a été mon univers pendant si longtemps. Je suis seul, maintenant. Comme avant, avant que je rejoigne la Congrégation. Je voudrai qu'elle existe encore . Mais elle est partie. Définitivement et même si je ne dois pas mourrir, ma douleur est telle que mon esprit est déja mort. Rien n'a d'importance. Le monde pourrait disparaître que je ne le verrai pas. Je suis fatigué.

I wish you were here.

Ils viennent de receuillir ses cendres. Tout le monde quitte les sièges installés à même la lande. Maintenant va venir le moment de disperser ses cendres . J'ai envie de rester assis et regarder pour toujours les flammes qui viennent de me priver de ma soeur. Mais Reever, tortionnaire du jour tire ma manche de manière à attirer mon attention. Comme si cela suffirait à me ramener au monde . Mais Reever, je suis gélé. Pour moi, le monde se résume à des moments où je suis inconscient absent et d'autres où je suis plus conscient que d'autres. Et pour la première fois de la journée ses paroles me sont distinctes. Il a une voix douce que je ne lui ai jamais entendu , comme si il voulait m'éviter de souffrir encore plus par un ton trop tranchant.

-Venez Grand Intendant. On nous attend.

Reever... si tu pouvais me laisser là. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, d'échapper à sa main qui m 'a attrapé le bras délicatement et qui m'entraîne avec douceur . Vers le lieu de torture. Le lieu où est révélé tout ce qui reste de Lenalee. La preuve ultime de sa mort. Je gémis et je ne sais trop comment, il résonne dans l'air froid . Le monde a décidé de ne m'épargner aucune douleur . Mais il ne me lâche pas. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il devine ma douleur. Mais alors pourquoi ne me lache t'il pas ? Peut être qu'il estime que je dois moi aussi lui faire mes adieux. Que peut être en tenant ses cendres le gel de mon coeur se rompra. De toute manière , je ne me sens pas la force de me dégager et ce monde extérieur est ennuyant. Je le laisse me mener.

Quand nous arrivons, c'est au tour d'Allen de disperser une poignée de cendres. Un regard à lui et ceux à ses côtés, Lavi et Kanda (à ce stade plus grand chose ne m'étonne) m'apprend qu'il est comme moi. Que pour lui tout est brouillard. Et lui son ombre s'est dédoublée. En la personne d'un malicieux roux à l'oeil éméraude et d'un taciturne japonais que en temps normal j'aime asticoter gentiment. Au même moment Allen tourne la tête vers le regard de deux gélés se rencontrent. Ils exalent la même chose. Le froid et le vide. Lui comme moi. Et tout deux nous détournons le regard. Reconnaissant la douleur de l'un . Et il n'y rien à dire. Rien à rajouter. Nous suffit les sensations et cet acte. Sa poignée de cendres s'éléve dans un vent naissant. Comme si il avait senti l'occasion de gagner quelque chose. Opportuniste vent. J'ai envie de courrir après les pépites argentées qui s'élévent dans les cieux, les arracher une à une à ce vent et reconstruire tout. Mais c'est vain de se battre contre le vent . Il gagne toujours. Et ce qui a été n'est plus forcément. Comme elle. A la place je les regarde batir dans le vent son visage souriant . Soudain c'est comme si elle se tenait devant moi tandis que se succède diverses gens . Mais elle a l'air ailleurs ma Lenalee .Et je la supplie mentalement.

**Please say my name **

**Remember who I am **

**You will find me in the world of yesterday **

**You drift away again **

**Too far from where I am **

**When you ask me who I am **

Je t'en prie, prononce mon nom

Souviens-toi de qui je suis

Tu me trouvera dans le monde passé

Tu dérives au loin de nouveau

Trop loin d'où je suis

Quand tu me demandes qui je suis

Mais elle ne peut pas, ma Lenalee. Elle n'est déja plus qu'un spectre dont on disperse le corps. Arrive le tour de Reever. En silence, il prend une poignée de cendres. Son visage est marqué par la douleur. Et puis il lâche les cendres en les lançant dans le vent et en s'exclamant :

-Envole toi pour la dernière fois Lenalee -imoto*

C'est d'une beauté incroyable. Sa phrase, la scène c'est tellement poignant. Dans la foule, certains sanglottent. Et j'aurai fait comme eux si je pouvais. Allen ausssi probablement. Et puis le regard de Reever se tourne vers moi. NON... J'ai peur de comprendre . Doucement il vint à moi et me saisit la main et me murmure :

-A votre tour, Grand Intendant . Lenalee chan a pu dire au revoir à tous sauf vous pour le moment. Vous n'allez pas lui faire l'affront de refuser de la saluer alors que vous comptiez énormément pour elle . Elle serait très triste et aurait l'impression que vous la trahissiez.

Mon coeur si mort tréssaute . On est loin de la fierté piquée que Reever voulait réveiller. Une preuve de maladresse flagrante. Si j'étais si loin du coma, j'aurai pleuré et aurait été vexé et aurait pris directement une poigné lieu de cela, je réalise avec cette lucidité tranchante qui caractérise un de mes moments de lucidité combien il a raison. Encore. Mais cela fait mal. Alors avec peine et douleur, doucement, j'approche ma main de ce pot blanc contenant Lenalee. 29 ans de vie , une adolescente souriante, amoureuse, soldate, la fierté de son frère , ma poupée d'argile*. Tout ce qu'elle était contenue dans un pot. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est possible. Mais j'ai douloureusement conscience que c'est vrai. Le monde s'efface. Il n'y a plus que ce pot et moi. Cette princesse de son grand frère partie. Envolée plus haut que jamais avec les Bottes Noires. Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de cendres. Reever a dit vrai. Je suis le dernier. Cela me sert encore plus le coeur. Et je me rappelle. Le soir quand je la couchai petite. J'étais le dernier à la voir éveillé et le premier à la voir partir. C'était encore véridique. Spontannément sans que j'ai le moindre contôle sur moi me vint aux lèvres la comptine en chinois que je lui chantais alors. Comme si encore une fois, je la mettais au lit. Sauf que cette fois , c'est la dernière. Ma voix n'est pas plus forte que le vent et s'entremèle à lui. Et mon ennemi devient mon allié.

**ní wá wá, ní wá wá, ní wá wá, y****ī gè ní wá wá**

Poupée d'argile, poupée d'argile, une poupée d'argile,

**y****ě yǒu nǎ méi máo, yě yǒu nǎ yǎn jīng**

elle a des sourcils et des yeux,

**y****ǎn jīng bù huì zhǎ**

mais ses yeux ne clignent pas,

**ní wá wá, ní wá wá, y****ī gè ní wá wá**

Poupée d'argile, poupée d'argile, une poupée d'argile,

**y****ě yǒu nǎ bí zi**

elle a un nez

**y****ě yǒu nǎ zuǐ bā**

et une bouche,

**zu****ǐ bā bù shuō huà**

mais sa bouche ne peut parler,

**t****ā shì gè, jiǎ wá wá**

c'est un faux poupon,

**bú shì gè, zh****ēn wá wá**

ce n'est pas un vrai poupon,

**t****ā méi yǒu qīn ài de bà bà yě**

elle n'a pas de maman adorée

**méi yǒu m****ā mā**

ni de papa,

**ní wá wá, ní wá wá, y****ī gè ní wá wá**

Poupée d'argile, poupée d'argile, une poupée d'argile,

**w****ǒ zuò tā bà bà**

je serai son papa,

**w****ǒ zuò tā mā mā**

je serai sa maman

**y****ǒng yuǎn ài zhe tā**

je l'aimerai toujours.

Quelle ironie aujourd'hui . Oui, Lenalee aujourd'hui n'a plus les yeux qui clignent. Elle ne les aura plus jamais . Je ne sais pas si on m'entends et hônnêtement je m'en moque . Je ne pense plus qu 'à ce que je vais faire. Participer à l'enterrement de ma vie. Ca me semble horrible . Mais nécessaire. C'est ce qu'on attend de moi . Ce qu 'elle attend de moi. Quelque chose de dur. En libérant ses cendres, je reconnaitrais définitivement sa la mort de tout le reste. C'est terrible à envisager quand sa vie a été remplie de cela . Repartir à zéro. C'est dur quand on a 29 ans. Mais _nécessaire_. Je la prends entre ma main et doucement la lâche au vent. Comme un père lacherait la main de son enfant pour le laisser voler de ses propres ailes. C'est nécessaire mais j'ai encore l'impression tout au fond de moi de l'avoir trahi, une fois de plus. Et devant moi, elle volette, comme avant. Et doucement, c'est comme si ses cendres dessinaient à nouveau sa silhouette et que celle ci me souriait. Pour la dernière fois.

C'est le signal que j'attend. Pour me déconnecter du monde à nouveau. Pour rejoindre ce monde d'ombres que je me suis forcé jusque là à éviter. Pour retourner dans ce monde duquel j'ai assisté à sa crémation . Pour rester avec mes souvenirs encore et la douleur qui ne reflue pas. Qui augmente même et qui ne peut sortir. Elle est comme un océan dont je suis un iceberg.

**Say my name **

**These colors come alive **

**In your heart and in your mind **

**I cross the borders of time **

**Leaving today behind to be with you again **

Dites mon nom

Ces couleurs deviennent vivantes

Dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit

Je traverse les frontières du temps

Laissant le présent derrière pour être avec toi de nouveau

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis. Je suis tombé à genoux et regarde droit devant moi . A l'endroit où elle s'est envolée loin de moi. Mon esprit est vide à part la souffrance qui l'occupe. Plus rien n'a d'importance comme d' commence à m'y faire, à cette sensation d'être vide, de vouloir faire de temps à autre des choses que je ne peux pas. Dont je n'ai pas la force. Je crois que tous sont partis. Je suis seul. Dans ma tête, dans ma vie, dans mon corps.

**And it's peaceful in the deep,**

**Cause either way you cannot breathe,**

**No need to pray, no need to speak**

**Now I am under **

**[...]**

**And it's over,**

**And I'm going under,**

**But i'm not giving up!**

**I'm just giving in.**

Et c'est paisible dans les profondeurs

Parce que tu ne peux pas respirer

Pas besoin de prier, pas besoin de parler

Maintenant que j'ai disparue

[..]

Et tout est fini,

Et je disparais,

Mais je n'abandonnes pas,

Je capitule juste.

Je ne bouge plus. Cela ne sert à rien. S'agiter est vain comme tout le reste. Je pourrais rester un temps infini comme cela. A regarder le temps passer. Je pourrai même devenir vieux comme ça sans m'en rendre compte. Soudain sur ma gauche, j'entends un toussotement. je voudrai l'ignorer mais il faut croire que je suis en mode lucide car je ne peux tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Etrangement, savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un me réchauffe le coeur. Oh, ce n'est pas plus qu'une lègère brise à peine tiède mais c'est la preuve que mon coeur n'est pas encore totalement mort et que un jour, la douleur pourra se dégeler et sortir enfin de moi. Je ne suis pas seul. Je tourne la tête pour regarder celui ou celle qui est restée à mes côtés en silence jusque là pendant au moins des heures sans protester. Qui a eu cette patience ?

Je souris. Reever. Qui d'autre aurai pu avoir une telle patience ? Car il en faut pour me supporter, m'obliger tout les jours à revenir à mon bureau . Et de la tenacité. Et je sais que même si je pouvais lui crier dessus , lui crier de m'abandonner, il ne cederait pas. Il resterait debout, face à moi, dur comme du roc et ne bougerait que quand je lui obéirait. Ou se montrerait plus convainquant. Au final, il est fait pour être infirmière. Avec son autorité naturelle. Que je n'ai ni la force ni l 'envie de combattre. En ce moment. De toute manière je finis toujours par faire ce qu'il veut. Il a une sacrée emprise sur moi. A la fois parce qu'il est autoritaire et surtout parce que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas le contrarier trop fort et me mettre à dos l'une des seules personnes qui est capable de me supporter et que j'aime. Et il l'ignore. Ce serait presque comique si je pouvais rire. Mais au final, moi qui voulait qu'il me laissât seul au final, je suis un peu heureux (autant que la glace me le permet) de ne pas être resté seul. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir. Parce que cela signifierait que j'admettrai vraiment que tout est tout ce qui est lié à elle est mort . Qu'elle est morte. Que je suis vraiment seul. Que tout ce qui est lié à elle est mort Soudain j'entends Reever :

-Venez Grand Intendant. Notre présence ici trouble certainement les âmes qui n'ont déja été que trop troublées par nous tous tout à l'heure.

Sa voix est peu assurée. C'est un prétexte qu'il a trouvé. La chose la moins blessante qu'il a trouvé. Et à en juger par l'agacement qui brille dans ses yeux et sa lègère rougeur, ce qu'il voulait dire n'est pas sorti comme il le voulait où il n'a pas dit ce qu'il voulait. Reever et sa prévenance. J'imagine que rester avec moi et prendre la parole alors qu'il m'a toujours soutenu de manière silencieuse a du lui en coûter. Il a du se préparer pendant des heures pour sortir cela. Reever n'étant pas un homme d'imprévus... Je le sais mais cela n'efface pas la douleur ni n'efface mon envie de rester. Mais je sais par contre que si il devient plus..convainquant je n'aurai pas la force de résister. De LUI résister. A cause de la fatigue,de la douleur, de l'amour éteint pour le moment mais encore présent. Et puis soudain il vient à moi. Son bras entoure mes épaules et il me relève en me murmurant:

-Ne restez pas là Grand Intendant. Si ce qui vous motive pour rester ici est le fait que vous allez être seul, vous rêvez.

Intérieurement je sursaute. Reever lit comme toujours en moi . Par contre, cette prétendue "menace" à peine voilée n'est pas pour m'inquiéter. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour me dire qu'il veillera sur moi. Il sera bon que quelqu'un veille sur moi le temps que je me dégèle. Parce que cette lucidité ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Bientôt le monde redeviendra ombre et si persone ne veille sur moi, je trahirai ma promesse sans m'en rendre compte. Et cela me réjouit qur Reever s'en charge. Même si je ne devrais pas y avoir le droit . Que je suis un pécheur.

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**

**And all this devotion was rushing over me,**

**And the question of heaven, for a sinner like me,**

**But the arms of the ocean deliver me.**

Et les bras de l'océan me portent,

Et toute cette dévotion se précipite sur moi

Et la question du paradis,

pour une pêcheuse comme moi,

Mais les bras de l'océan me délivrent.

Reever... Never let me go.


	3. le dormeur du val et son gardien

Un cierge pour Lenalee

Chapitre 3 le dormeur du val et son gardien (point de vue de Reever)

**Les chansons sont classées dans l'ordre d'apparition. Hye guys! (voilà que je recommence xd) Donc tant qu'à faire vu que je poste je me suis dit que vu que cela fait un moment que ce chapitre(et les 2 suivants) traînent dans mon ordi j'allais (au moins) poster celui là et vu que j 'ai ENFIN trouvé comment mettre une note je le fais ^^ Ici le titre est une réfrence à un célèbre poème de Rimbaud du même nom (à part le gardien qui vient de moi, ça)que je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire. En parlant de poème si quelq'un connait ou/a le texte du poème " deux amours" d'Alfred Douglas pourrait il me rewiewer svp ? J'aimerai vraiment le lire. Sinon, paranthèse mise à part Enjoy it or not, as you like even if the characters are not mine ^^(la minute anglais du jour...XD Tomatoes for me because of my level...XD**

**(des maux mal soignés najoua belyzel/ carry you at home james blunt/stella/ la bienvenue/everytime you kissed me/fire and ice within temptation**

De la glace empêche ton coeur

D'inspirer le bonheur.

Tu dérive soufflé par erreur

Dans l'impasse de la peur.

Il est brisé.

Complètement. Lui qui semblait si fort il y a encore quelques jours est à terre. Abattu mais pourtant pas mort. Le tout est psychologique. On dirait un spectre. Il parle peu. Si peu... La plupart du temps, il est dans son monde. Son monde qu'on devine froid et douloureux. C'est comme si sa mort avait creusé un trou qui s'était gélé. Alors que la plupart des gens pensaient que le Grand Intendant accepterait sa mort comme celle des autres avant , les voilà bien détrompés. Et par la même, ses détracteurs voient par là la preuve même de son humanité. Komui n' a jamais été un glaçon comme il voulait et devait le faire croire. Sa réaction leur montre.

**Trouble is her only friend, and he's back again**

Les problèmes sont ses seuls amis et ils sont de retour

**Makes her body older than it really is**

Faisant paraître son corps plus âgé qu'il ne l'est en réalité

[...]

**Trouble is the only way is down, down down**

Les problèmes sont son seul chemin descendant

Il est tout entier dans sa douleur. A tel point que certains sont persuadés que le Grand Intendant a déja un pied dans la tombe. Et cela m'exaspère, me donne envie de crier, moi qui habituellement me contrôle parfaitement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il semble ailleurs, qu'il oublie des choses essentielles comme manger que son intention est vraiment de mourir. C'est simplement que la douleur le déconnecte de notre monde. Et personne à part moi n'ai vu briller cette lueur de détermination dans son regard lors de la crémation de Lenalee. La détermination à ne pas mourrir. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Ni se laisser aller aux ténébres. Depuis sa mort, ils ont institué un passage obligatoire une fois par jour devant Allen qui pourtant, ne va pas très bien non plus pour vérifier que Komui n'avait pas laissé sa place à un Akuma. J'ai eu beau pester, expliquer que ce n'était pas le genre de Komui, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. _Mesure de précaution _disent ils. Que je hais ce mot qui rabaisse Komui. Alors qu'il est plus fort que n'importe lequel des hommes qui auraient été dans sa situation avec ses sentiments. Un homme qui n'aurait vécu toute sa vie que pour une autre et qui la voit un jour disparaître, se serait donné la mort tout de suite ou presque. Pas Komui. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour qui passe bien que sa douleur le coupe du monde, il se dit qu'il ne doit pas mourir. Et comme il sait que je suis là à ses côtés, il me laisse l'aider à ne pas sombrer. Seul, il se laisserait couler par inadvertance tandis que moi à ses côtés je le maintiens à flots.

Il y a encore quelques jours, je ne pensai pas que j'aurai ce rôle. Ni même que je me retrouverais aussi proche de lui. Tout avait commençé de manière anodine. Le matin encore une fois Komui n'était même pas venu dans la section. Mais pour une fois, j'avais laissé couler. La veille nous apprenions le retour imiminent de Lenalee avec lequel il avait rabattu toutes les oreilles de la section scientifique, allant même jusqu'à pleurer sur mon épaule(m'embarrassant au plus haut point et du coup pour masquer ma gêne j'avais crié excessivement contre lui ). Mais aucun d''entre nous ne lui en avait retenu rancune. Nous étions tous aussi soulagés que lui. Et personnellement, si m'exposer à vif n 'avait pas été aussi compliqué et impossible j'aurai réagi exactement comme lui(mais même en pensée m'imaginer réagir comme ce fou sister-complexé me semble étrange même si...) Lenalee était pour moi, la soeur que je n'ai jamais eue. Que je n'aurai jamais. Jamais plus. Dans ma famille, j'étais en effet fils unique et au plus profond de moi j'avais souffert du fait d'être seul à la maison, sans personne avec qui jouer, mes parents étant tout deux obnibulés par leur travail(on se demande de qui je tiens aurait dit Komui si il avait été conscient et avait su cela.) Mais tout cela était terminé et avait été les élucubrations d'un gamin. Aussi, quand Komui avait débarqué dans la section, et en ne se séparant plus de Lenalee, Lenalee m'avait d'abord aidé quand elle était là à le motiver et au fil du temps je m'étais attaché à elle comme si elle avait été vraiment ma soeur, à moi aussi. Comme si Komui et moi nous avions un lien crée par elle. Je ne lui ai jamais dit d'ailleurs et quand un jour, j'avais eu peur pour elle et que cela s'était trop vu j'avais craint les réprésailles de Komui. Qui n'étaient pas venues. Lenalee m'avait expliqué qu'avec son frère elle avait déja parlé de cela et que contrairement à toute attente, Komui avait approuvé. Que pour lui comme pour elle je faisais partie de leur famille. Cela m 'avait étonné à l'époque et réchauffé mon coeur. Mais je n'avais rien dit mais en même temps, tous deux étant assez intuitifs, les mots étaient inutiles. Alors j'avais decidé de le laisser tranquille pour le moment(et guettai le moindre bruit mécanique, au cas où il aurait l'idée de construire un Komulin pour l'acceuillir). Je me réjouissais déja en moi même de son retour le tout en travaillant sur des formules très compliquées tout en pensant à ce que j'allais faire ce soir et comment j'allais aborder "mon problème". Et cela me semblait problématique, de n'importe quel angle que je le regardai. J'aurai volontiers fui celui ci si il n'était pas important(et si je pouvais partir, vu que j'avais rempilé pour cinq ans dans un élan de pur masochisme et de pur "problème".) Quand soudain on entendit un bruit particulièrement gênant. Résolu à l'ignorer,je continuais mon travail. Mais il continuait. Et puis Johnny s'exclama:

-Commandant, cela vient du téléphone du Grand Intendant.

Et mince. Encore une fois, même absent le Grand Intendant me perturbait. Tss. Pas de bol, Reever. Je me demandai ce que j'avais fait au ciel pour avoir eu un tel boss qui me faisait tourner en bourrique même absent (en même temps ma nuit blanche d'avant me rendait encore plus irracisble qu'avant aussi je lui reprochai de choses dont pour une fois IL n'était pas responsable). Je me levai en grognant contre les Chinois sisters complexés incapables d'être présents quand on avait besoin d'eux. Mas cela sonnait faux et je devinais autour de moi les sourires de tous les gens de la section car ils savaient que si j'avais vraiment voulu qu'il soit là j'aurai été le chercher moi même. Je me levai donc en traînassant(pas trop quand même, de peur d'éviter l'appel) et décrochai en lançant un grognon "Allo ?" pour bien montrer mon mécontentement.

-Komui ? lança la voix au bout du fil complètement paniquée et déprimée de Bak.

Bak. Ce crétin qui se permettait d'appeler le Grand Intendant par son prénom au téléphone et que Komui appelait "mon petit Bak" ce qui avait le don de m'énerver au plus haut point. Heureusement que je savais qu'il était amoureux de Lenalee car sinon il n'aurait pas fait long feu et une balle de mon fusil aurait été pour lui (et tant pis pour la paparasse que cela provoquerait) . Par contre si il s'avisait de faire souffrir Komui en le rejettant, il le pairait. Très cher. Quoique avec le Grand Intendant, rien n'était sûr consernant ses sentiments. Peut être que c'était juste pour l'asticoter, vu qu'il ne supportait pas ce surnom. En tout cas mon humeur en l'entendant ne s'améliora pas. Bien au contraire.

-Il ne me semble pas que j'ai la même voix que le Grand Intendant lançai je glacial en insistant sur "le Grand Intendant"

-Reever ? s'étonna Bak .

J'eus un léger rire ironique. J'avais déja oublié sa voix dévastée. Je n'aurai pas du .

-Bien vous apprenez vite Bak. Et excusez mon humeur, c'est que j'étais un peu en train de travailler contrairement à certains qui voyagent pour venir s'entretenir de choses ici même, couplée au fait que j'ai passé une nuit blanche. Alors abrégez.

-Reever, où est Komui ? s'impatienta Bak.

Dieu qu'il m'agaçait. A cause de lui j'avais perdu le fil de mes formules et de mon plan.

-Pas là. Sinon, c'est lui qui aurait répondu. Et je ne pense pas qu'il dorme quelque part. Le connaissant, il est certainement dans ses laboratoires à préparer le retour de Lenalee. Donc je transmettrai parce que je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de bouger pour le travail aujourd'hui.

Bak eut un léger rire. Qui sonna métalliquement et creux. Bizarre.

-Ah ça c'est sûr.

Que voulait il dire ?

-Cela aurait été plus facile si cela avait été directement Komui mais bon... Gomen Reever.

Pourquoi s'excusait il ? Je ne comprenais pas .( Heureusement que l'une des langues dont j'étais spécialiste était le japonais. Et pourquoi donc usait il de celle ci d'ailleurs ? Il est CHINOIS bon sang ! )

-Je vais devoir vous faire porteur d'une grave nouvelle. Lenalee... On a retrouvé son corps, à 20 kilomètres de la Congrégation. Apparement, elle s'est battue jusqu'à la mort pour permettre aux nouveaux exorcistes qu'elle ramenait à la Congrégation qui avaient été blessés récemment d'avoir le temps de se protéger et éviter de se faire décimer. C'était des Akumas niveau 4. Elle seule contre eux tous, elle n'avait aucune chance de survie. Pourtant, apparemment elle les a tous tué et est décedée peu de temps après. Nous l'avons trouvé tout à l'heure. Les nouveaux exorcistes étaient en train de ramener son corps. Nous nous sommes arrêtés au premier village pour vous téléphoner immédiatement. Je me suis dit que c'était important que Komui sache, pour Lenalee...

Sa voix se brisa sur son nom. Dans les alentours de Bak on entendit "ressaisisez vous maître Bak". Sam Han Wong. Je restai pétrifié. Liquifié. Lenalee... Partie. Envolée, imoto chan, puisque le japonais semblait de sortie. Le téléphon sonnait dans le vide maintenant mais je m'en fichais. Ma soeur de coeur...Partie. C'était terrible. Dans mon esprit dansait des images d'elle souriante. Non ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant Bak n'aurait jamais menti sur ce genre de choses. Pas avec ses sentiments pour elle. Bordel. Pourquoi fallait il que cela arrive ? Pourquoi ? Je raccrochai le téléphone avec force rage faisant sursauter les gens autour de moi et faisant voler des papiers du bureau de Komui. Komui qui dans quelques instants serait détruit par la nouvelle. Le fou sister complexé, comment pourrait il apprendre la nouvelle de la mort de sa soeur en restant stoïque ? C'était impossible. Et dire que c'était moi qui allait détruire son bonheur, sa joie. Je m'en voulais déja. Alors que je voulais le rendre heureux, j'allais au contraire le détruire. Je m'écoeurai déja. Et je sentais la douleur, le désespoir de ce qui a été et qui ne sera jamais plus, de sa perte. Je me sentis fatigué tout d'un coup, devant la pente qui restait à gravir et que j'allais être contraint de gravir. J'aurai voulu m'effrondrer mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Je devais rester fort. Pour pouvoir l'annoncer à Komui. Je me promis de m'effondrer plus tard. Mon coeur, tient encore un peu , je te donnerais de quoi te vider plus tard pensai je à ce moment là. Je quittai la pièce. Sans que je puisse me contrôler, je m'étais mis à courrir. Courrir vers ma destinée vers le haut de cette pente avant que ma détermination faiblisse et que mon coeur s'ouvre complètement. J'allais au devant de tout, avec force culpabilité, douleur et désespoir. Désespoir de la savoir morte, désespoir de la destruction que je vais créer sur son visage. J'arrivais déja à son laboratoire et malgrès les risques, je ne m'arrêtai pas et ouvrais la porte précipitammment. Subitement j'eus l'espoir qu'il n'y serait pas. Mais il y était. Il tourna la tête lègèrement surpris. Heureusement il tenait juste un clé à molette et son automate était une colombe (pas un Komulin). Quelque chose de beau, vraiment qui ressemblait vraiment à une colombe sur le point de s' ce qu'il destinait à Lenalee. Une colombe pour une colombe. Une métaphore magnifique. Je ne savais pas Komui si poétique. Et je me sentis encore plus coupable. Ce que sa vanne ne calma pas.

-Mon petit Reever ce n'est pas une entrée très correcte ni habituelle. Si j'avais eu un produit dangereux dans les mains vous auriez été responsable d'un accident.

En temps normal, je me serai emporté et serait rentré dans son jeu. Notre jeu favori même si je mourrerai de honte si je l' avouai à voix haute. Il m'agaçait prodigieusement mais j'avoue que sans cela je m'ennuirai à mourrir. Sans mon "ami", je m'ennuirai. Mais là j'en étais incapable. Je me sentis encore plus coupable. Alors que lui prenait le temps de me vanner et me désennuyer, moi j'allais le détruire. Remarquant, mon silence,il se tourna vers moi et dut certainement voir ma douleur. La surprise qu'il avait essayé de masquer avec sa vanne, prit une proportion trop grande pour pouvoir être masquée. Je ne savais ce qu'il l'inquiétait. Et cela m'angoissait. Se doutait il que j'avais des mauvaises nouvelles ? Et puis ses gestes suivants répondirent à cette question . Il vint à moi, me sourit d'un air réconfortant et il me toucha le bras en me disant :

-Qu'est ce qui vous met dans un état pareil mon petit Reever ?

"Mon petit Reever". ce même surnom que Bak. A moi. Qui allait le détruire. Il se souciait de moi alors que j'allais le détruire. Mon coeur explosa et le plus tard devient maintenant. Je perdis ma voix qui devient toute petite. Pathéthique Reever. Dont le coeur immonde avait tréssauté quand Komui t'avais touché et appelé "mon petit Reever" Quand il s'était soucié de toi. Et qui à ce moment là battait la chamade. Je tournais mon regard vers lui. Il devait être vide à cause de la douleur et de ma culpabilité. Son visage devient encore plus alarmé redoublant ma douleur.

Komui as tu conscience que tu me tortures ? Tu disais que j'étais ton tortionnaire, aujourd'hui tu t'es changé en le mien. C'était ce que je me disais, en même temps que mon coeur éprouvait une réelle chaleur de le voir ainsi. Aux petits soins pour moi. Pendant quelques secondes je fus tenté par mon "problème" et la culpabilité reprit ses droits. Et le temps reprit ses droits.

Il me demanda de répéter. La pire chose que l'on ai pu me demander à ce jour. De donner le vrai coup. Et je le fis. Malgrès ma culpabilité. Malgrès le fait que je voulais lui éviter cette souffrance. Encore une fois ma voix fut faible mais certains mots réussirent à sortir mieux que d'autres. Les pire malheureusement. Et je la vis luire dans ses yeux. La tempête de feu du choc. Et soudain il se dégagea et soudainement j'eus l'impression qu'il avait quitté la pièce, comme si son âme s'était absentée un moment. Comme si la tempête de feu venait de le balayer. Celle imaginaire que je venais de libérer. Et cela m'effraya. Cela augmenta ma culpabilité. Qu' avais je fait ? J'avais dit la vérité . La cruelle et terrible vérité . Je savais au fond de moi que c'était nécessaire mais cela faisait mal quand même. De blesser une personne à qui on tenait. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Bak s'était excusé. Il avait conscience qu'il allait me confier un lourd fardeau. Détruire le bonheur d'un homme que je connaissais bien. Que j'appréciais (même si j'aurais préféré mourir que de le dire à voix haute en public.). L'une des seules choses qui le rendit heureux dans le monde. Sa raison d'être dans l'Ordre. Je n'avais que trop conscience de cela. Et cela était mon fardeau. Avoir la conscience tandis que lui en serait dépossédé pendant un temps. Si son coeur allait geler après les flammes, le mien allait continuer à s'embraser. Parce que je vivais. Parce que j'avais conscience de ce que je faisais, ressentais, conscience de ce que j'infligeai. Veinard que tu es Komui. Toi, tu auras aussi un lourd fardeau mais tu n'auras jamais ce poids que j'aurai voulu éviter. Soudain il s'écrasa sur les genoux. Surpris et inquiet pour lui , je poussai un cri. Qu'il n'entendit certainement pas ou de très loin. Je restai debout comme un grand imbécile, incertain de ce que je devais faire, ignorant l'impulsion que j'avais initialement de le prendre dans mes bras qui me semblait trop gênante , ignorant du fait que ce soit le geste à faire ou pas et perdu dans ma douleur de la perte de Lenalee et les sentiments que j'éprouvais après mon acte, cette souffrance de le faire souffrir accompagnée de sa compère la culpabilité. J'hésita trop longtemps. Soudain,il se redressa et s'élança dans les couloirs. Je lui criai de revenir mais il m'ignora. Mais qu'allait il faire ? Je m'élançai à sa poursuite, pour le rattraper et désireux de lui éviter de rencontrer trop de gens pour lui éviter de devoir s'expliquer sur son atttude et à prononcer ses mots fatidiques qui l'effondraient le bougre était rapide(des années de fuite appliquée avaient améliorée sa vitesse ).

Jusque là il était resté muet, trop abasourdi, mais les sensations devaient revenir. Les flammes avaient du finir de le subermerger. Il était de nouveau à moitié conscient. A la recherche de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit. Et si il était à la recherche de... Lenalee ? Non... Je devais le trouver avant qu'il la trouvât. Au moins lui épargner la douleur de voir le corps brisé de sa soeur. Cela était à ma portée. Je n'étais pas capable d'afficher mes émotions, ne connaissant pas les gestes élementaires , je n' avais pas été capable de le protéger de cette vérité, j'avais du détruire moi même cet homme mais l'attraper, ça j'en étais capable. Je le faisais tous les jours. Le sauver de ténébres encore plus grandes, cela par contre n'était pas habituel. Mais c'était le moins que je puisse faire.

Pardonne moi Komui. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal . Laisse moi te trouver et empêcher une partie de la douleur. Je m'adressai à lui ainsi mentalement en m'élançant à ses trousses . En vain. J'entendais par moments ses cris à distance et chacun de ses mots me faisait si il se vengeait inconsciemment de la douleur que je lui avais causé. Il appelait sa soeur à grand cris, lui disait qu'il pardonnait cette blague et qu 'il connaissait son responsable, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Comme si j'étais capable d'oser plaisanter à ce propos .Komui en temps normal, le savais mais vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, il envisageait toute solution possible. Toute solution autre que sa mort. Il cherchait un espoir, un échappatoire auquel se raccrocher pour éviter de retrouver cette solitude qu'il avait connu avant. Pour éviter de perdre celle qu'il adorait, sa raison de vivre aussi. Il cherchait n'importe quoi auquel se raccrocher. Même si c'était vain. Ilusoire. Tout plutôt que perdre sa soeur. Les rêves qu'il entrenait à son égard. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait, comme son adoration qu'il voulait que cela restât vivace. Tout plutôt que la solitude qu'il éprouverait sans elle, sans pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de lui même, seule vraie famille. Je le comprenais et en moi même j'éprouvais des sentiments similaires mais pas à son échelle cependant. Je n'avais pas peur d'être seul. Je l'étais depuis déja longtemps. Et je n'avais pas besoin de parler à quelq'un de mes émotions, vu que je n'y arrivais n'avais pas formé de rêves particuliers avec elle. Mais je l'avais connu vivante et j'avais du mal à envisager que je ne la verrai plus sourire, que tous ce que l'on n' avait vécu ne pourra plus jamais trouver de suite. Qu'elle ne viendrait plus au milieu de la nuit apporter le café, ou ne me parlerait plus de choses et d'autres dans la section, tandis que Komui me surveillait étroitement de peur que je la touche. A son contraire, la douleur était certes intense, mais pas autant que la sienne. Et elle se doublait de caractéristiques qui m'étaient propres, comme ma culpabilité de le détruire. Mais je devais lui éviter au moins de se raccrocher à un espoir vain qui le détruirait encore plus.

J'ai passé des heures à lui courrir après. Mais malgrès le fait que je l'entendais , je n'arrivais jamais à le trouver dans les réfléchir pour trouver l'endroit où il était allé était vain. Komui était déboussolé, du coup il ne réfléchissait pas et courrait en tout sens sans aucune logique. J'en étais réduit à courir au hasard, essayant de rejoindre ses cris. Soudain Je débouchai au milieu du couloir en criant à tout hasard son nom. Il était là. Et face à lui, Bak avec le corps de Lenalee en sang. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Même là j'avais raté. Au même moment, il poussa un cri à glacer le sang en s'effondrant sur les genoux. Bak et moi nous le regardâmes choqués. Nous n'avions jamais entendu un tel cri de la part de Komui. Et tous deux nous étions incapable de réagir, devant tant de douleur. Face à nos propres émotions aussi. Un voile blanc dansa devant mes yeux pendant quelques secondes, me déconnectant du monde et puis soudain je repris conscience. Au moment où Komui, s'effondrait. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'écouta les élans de mon coeur et mes instincts et je me précipitai, le rattrapant avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Je comtempla son visage devenu encore plus blême en quelques secondes, l'air brisé qu'il avait gardé quand il s'était évanoui. Le corps de ce brisé, ce futur noyé dans la douleur si intense qu'elle l'avait entraîné vers le bas. Alors je sus ce que je devais faire, ce que j'allais faire, ce que je voulais faire. A cause de ma culpabilité.A cause de mon serment. Mais surtout à cause de "mon problème". Envers et contre tous.

Mais Stella reste avec moi

Je connais tes blessures

Bien mieux que toi

Tu n'es pas malade crois moi

Mais je vais te soigner tu verra Stella

Même si les autres que tu vois te disent ça que tu es plus folle que moi Stella

[..]

Je te suis à genoux qu'importe les coups

Que tu donneras O ma Stella

Les autres on s'en fout ceux qui parlent de nous

Et qui rit de moi

oh ma Stella.

Je l'aime. Je ne sais depuis quand. J'ignore quand est ce que dans mon esprit le scientifique Lee, puis le chef de section scientifique Lee et enfin le Grand Intendant est devenu dans mon esprit: "Komui". Je l'ignore parce que pendant très longtemps j'ai fui mes sentiments refusant l'évidence, refusant de creuser plus avant en mon coeur pour découvrir ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui. Parce que cela ne se faisait pas d'être amoureux d'un homme, encore moins de son chef et que cela me semblait étrange qu'un homme aspirant autant à la normalité que moi est pu tomber amoureux de cet excentrique. Cela me semblait tout bonnement impensable. Pourtant c'était la verité et malgrès mes tentatives pour étouffer, ignorer, nier cet amour, il n'était pas mort. Il avait grandi même dans l'ombre, et un jour, cette fleur étrange était devenue tellement grande que je n'avais plus pu nier son existence. J'en avais conçu un grand dépit car c'était la première fois qu'une émotion m'échappa aussi délibèrement . Un sentiment autre que de la rage. Bien plus puissant. Et c'est la ce que j'appelle mon problème. J'aime Komui. Certains diraient que cela n'en est pas un. Pour moi, ç en était un car à tout moment, je pouvais perdre mon contrôle et par exemple prendre dans mes bras délibèrement celui que j'aimais. Et si il y avait bien une chose que je détestât, c'était perdre le contrôle. En plus, je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire. Parce que j'avais du mal à parler de mes sentiments,à cause de cette peur de perdre le contrôle. Que quand je m'imaginai le faire mentalement, j'essayai de le faire dignement mais que quand j'essayai de murmurer seul très tard dans ma chambre ces mots simples devant mon miroir, je bredouillai comme un adolescent pris en faute, avec la même teinte. J'avais l'air complètement ridcule. Et avoir l'air ridicule ne me plaisait absolument pas. Tout cela couplé au fait que j'avais peur que Komui se moquât de moi en entendant cela, me rejetta parce qu'il jugeait cela impur ou même pire, parce qu'il ne voyait en moi qu'un bourreau. J'avais aussi peur qu'il puisse user cotre moi l'influence que lui donnait mon amour sur moi pour lui passer tout ses caprices. Qu'entre ses mains, je ne sois qu'un jouet. J'avais peur de m'abandonner, peur de me livrer par peur qu'il ne réalise l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi et s'en servit. Si il l'avait voulu, un mot, un seul aurait suffit pour que je lui tombe entre les bras. Et cette influence m'effrayait parce qu'elle sonnait inconnue à mes oreilles. J'avais toujours essayé de ne pas être trop dépendant de tout autre personne affectivement parce que je m'étais rendu compte de son pouvoir potentiellement aliénant. Et là je tombais comme une mouche au bout de 26 ans de ce régime. Pathétique. Peut être était ce parce qu'au fond, j'en avais besoin. En tout cas, l'amour ayant trop pris de place et me provoquant trop de souffrance de comtempler chaque jour l'être aimé qui me semble si parfait sans savoir ce qu'il pensât réellement de moi et voulant essayer peut être de me purger de tout cela, j'avais décidé que malgrès les risques et mes peurs, j'allais me livrer à Komui, répondant à mes instincts qui voulaient lui en parler et savoir, et ce le soir justement de cette réunion familiale. Qui voulaient tenter leur chance et avoir au moins une chance de faire en sorte que je puisse rester aux côtés de celui que j'aimais et vivre avec lui, différemment de ce que je vivais à ce moment là.Faire partie intégrante de sa vie, au même titre que Lenalee. Devenir son étoile,comme il était la soutien lors des moments difficiles de manière active. Continuer à me disputer avec lui, à le taquiner, tout en sachant que c'est aussi un moyen de se dire notre affection l'un pour l'autre, mais une plus grande affection qu'avant. C'était ce que je voulais ce qui me motivait. Qui est parti en cendres pour le moment. L'occasion est morte. Pour le moment, tout cela devra être mort. Et peut être que plus tard, nous verrons. En tout cas, une partie de mes rêves sera réalisée. Je serai à ses côtés, je l'aiderai... mais cela ne sera pas sans douleur. Je devrais le voir tout les jours aller mal et je n'aurai aucune possibilité de craquer car au moins un de nous deux devra être fort pour épauler l'autre. Contrairement à Komui, je ne pourrai pas trop pleurer Lenalee car si nous pleurions à deux, aucun des deux ne pourra se redresser. Couplé au fait que j'allais devoir le harcéler jour après jour, minutes après minutes pour faire des actes banals, alors que je rêvais plutôt de le rendre heureux. J'allais encore devoir jouer son tortionnaire qui devra rester maître de lui en toute circonstance, comme d'habitude, alors qu'il meurt d 'envie de craquer, de détruire ce masque. Je continuerai à le harceler, et toujours pour son bien. Damn it . Pourtant c'est là le seul moyen. Le seul moyen de sauver Komui de lui même. Qui passe par la souffrance de l'un comme de l'autre. La pente que j'avais commençé à emprunter continuait enocre de grimper. Et je devais continuer parce que sinon, personne n'aurait assez de force pour l'aider, personne ne saurait comment faire, personne n'aurait la patience ni le temps pour veiller sur lui comme cela. Personne ne croirait assez en lui pour tenter le à part moi n'appréciait autant Komui(du moins l'esperai je). Et personne à part moi n'a promis à Lenalee, un soir où la section était presque vide de veiller sur son frère en cas où.

C'était ce que je me rendais compte, en amenant le corps évanoui de Komui dans sa chambre dans ses appartements privés. Une jolie chambre, d'ailleurs avec des murs crème et des bibliothèques sur tout les murs chargées de livres et une armoire non loin de la fenêtre avec un poster géant de Lenalee au dessus de son lit. Peut être d'ailleurs devais je envisager de l'enlever. Sauf que peut être Komui refuserait avec vigueur que je l'enlève. On verrait plus tard tranchai je. Je couchai avec précaution Komui, lui enlevant le bérêt et les lunettes, devenue inutiles pour le moment et l'allongeait dans son lit. Il avait l'air si fragile comme cela. Comme une fleur privée d'eau. Son teint n'avait toujours pas repris des couleurs, comme si il attendait son réveil pour se décider à revenir. Une larme solitaire, s'échappait de sous ses yeux, comme si même évanoui il pouvait enocre pleurer. D'ailleurs même évanoui, son visage conservait de la douleur. Il semblait même être à lui seul une supplication envers Dieu. On aurait dit une sorte de martyr très ironiquement, la douleur, le rendait encore plus beau. Comme si le monde désireux de lui épargner un peu de souffrance avait decidé de lui accorder au moins une chose. La beauté alors que quand on était déprimé, on la perdait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourir attendri. Doucement, je m'approchai de lui et de ma main j'effleurai sa joue et je murmurai avec douceur:

-Dans votre malheur vous avez un peu de chance, on dirait Grand Intendant. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien.

Parole à deux sens. A la fois consernant la beauté et aussi du fait que j'étais probablement un des seuls désireux et capable de le ramener. Et surtout capable. Un des seuls qui s'en sentit la force. Mais comme à mon habitude, j'étais incapable d'être plus explicite. Car même évanoui, il restait le Grand Intendant. Toujours loin de moi, et la distance est encore agrandie par son évanouissement, la douleur qui le submergera et qui bientôt très certainement quand le grand Intendant aura vidé ses forces à pleurer, ne pourra plus sortir, l'enfermant dans ses le séparera de nous et contre laquelle je vais lutter pour le ramener définitivement à nous. A moi. C'est mon combat, celui qui m'attend et que je ménerai. Je ne suis pas un exorciste, je ne suis pas un compatible mais ce combat là, seul un homme presque normal(parce qu'il ne faut pas être normal pour travailler au Quartier Général et rester sous les ordres de ce fou ni même pour en être amoureux) peut le mener. Seul les sentiments, les actes et les mots y pourront quelque chose. L'innoncence et la guerre pourront y aider mais cela ne sera pas cela qui fera basculer Komui vers la réalité. Non, ce sera la vie et ce qui en fait partie qui sera seule capable de dégeler son coeur, pour qu'il puisse en parler quand il aura épuisé toutes ses larmes et donc permettre tout doucement à la plaie de cicatriser. Et ce n'est pas en s'immergeant uniquement dans le travail qu'il réussira à cicatriser cette plaie comme toutes les autres. Les murs de son bureau seront insuffisants, cette fois pour diminuer la plaie. Non. Ce dont il a besoin c'est de quelq'un à qui il puisse parler librement, comme il le faisait avec Lenalee quand elle rentrait de mission, pour conserver l'un comme l'autre un semblant d'humanité et de sentiments et ne pas devenir des robots ni exploser sous le coup de souffrances trop longtemps réprimées. Et c'est à ça que je vais servir. Ce à quoi je devais servir, voulait servir du plus profond de mon âme

Mais mon dieu qu'elle est belle

Quand coule son Rimmel

A tomber les étoiles qu'elle ne voit pas

Lui destiner des ailes pour rester fidèle

A ce qui lui est écrit

Oui mais elle n'a pas

Le sentiment que tout ira bien

Ça lui est égal

Le sentiment que tout ira bien

Elle a mal

Elle appelle en urgence

Un Ciel qui ne lui répond pas

Elle n'est qu'évanescence

C'est ce qu'elle dit oh ce qu'elle croit

Cette chanson ne quittait plus mon esprit, en le comtemplant, debout près de son lit, non loin de sa table de nuit sur laquelle reposait un livre et une lampe de chevet crème avec des idéogrammes chinois dessus(et vu que le chinois n'était pas une des langues que je comprenais, ceux ci m'étaient imcompréhensibles.) Je m'approchai de celle ci et je l'effleurai, m'interrogeant sur le sens tout aussi éloigné pour moi que l'étaIs Komui en cet instant. Soudain, dans mon dos, j'entendis.

-C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire à la lumière. Edmond Rostand.

Je me retournai, interloqué et vis soudan Bak qui apparement venait d'entrer dans la pièce, comme en témoignait la porte qui venait de se refermer. Agacé, je le regardai. Que faisait il ici ? Et pourquoi disait il cette phrase ? Quel rapport avec la scène et la lampe ? Comme sentant mon interrogation, Bak s'exclama :

-C'est ce qu'il a fait marquer sur sa lampe. Comme si tout les jours, il ne voulait pas oublier ce en quoi il croit. Cette phrase prend tout son sens en cet instant non ? Ou du moins quelq'un devra peut être le lui rappeler...

Il arborait un léger sourire triste. Et je compris. Je sus qu'il savait ce que j'allais faire. Intérieurement je me demandai si c'était la norme en Chine, d'être intuitif, parce que là ça en faisait trois déja. Enfin bon. En tout cas, cela me dispensait d'en parler heureusement. Cela m'épargnerait de la gêne. Soudain Bak continua, interrompant mes refléxions :

-Encore desolé Commandant Reever. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, pendant deux heures au moins. Parce que les jours qui s'annonçent vont aussi être difficiles pour vous et qu'il va falloir que vous soyez en forme pour tenir . Personnellement, j'essayerai de vous aider quand vous devrez réinteresser Komui au travail, parce que je crains que dans le domaine de tous les jours je ne sois pas la personne la mieux habilitée pour. Pendant ce temps, je veillerai sur lui, évidemment.

Son argumentation se tenait. Il avait raison. Pourtant reconnaître ma faiblesse ne me plaisait pas. Aussi, j'objectai un :

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

-Oh c'est vous même qui avez parlé au téléphone d'une nuit blanche et qui a l'air ravagé encore sur son visage.

Evidemment. Je me trahissais moi même. Tss. N'empê chose m'interpella soudain et je m'exclamai :

-Et vous ? Vous tiendrez le coup ?

Après tout, il était amoureux de Lenalee...

Il eut un pauvre sourire et s'exclama :

-J'ai déja beaucoup pleuré en chemin et en plus j'ai appris sa mort alors que j'étais encore en plein chagrin d'amour en apprenant qu'elle sortait avec Walker. Ca devrait aller. Merci de vous soucier de moi.

Allen.. Il devait souffrir autant que Komui actuellement. Le pauvre... Néanmoins, même si j'avais du mal à le reconnaître , Bak avait raison. Aussi, je quittai la pièce, prétextant faire du nettoyage dans mon bureau. Bak ne fut pas dupe. Mais bon sur le papier, l'honneur était sauf. Je me mis à errer à travers les couloirs,sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, perdu dans mes souvenirs, mes diverses douleurs à un tel point que je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais rentré dans les laboratoires de Komui. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je sursautai. Inconsciemment j'étais revenu à son lieu de calvaire. Dans lequel reposait toujours la colombe à qui il manquait juste une pièce au niveau du coeur. Fasciné sans trop savoir pourquoi, je m'approchai de cette colombe et remarquant un bouton au niveau de son coeur et appuyai dessus. Soudain dans l'air s'éléva une mélodie très douce emplie de nostalagie, comme si il ne s'agissait pas d'une chanson, mais d'un souvenir, ramené à la vie. La chanson était en chinois et la voix guère forte pourtant elle exhalait tellement de douceur, de souvenirs, de nostalgie que cela réchauffait le coeur. Peut être était ce Komui lui même en train de chanter. En tout cas cette chanson devait avoir un lien avec leur passé. Peut être étais ce une chanson qu'il lui chantonnait, quand elle était petite. Peut être étais ce une berceuse. Je l'ignorai. En entendant ce chant plein de nostalgie, je ne pus retenir mes larmes et je m'effondrai au sol, pleurant sur tout , sur sa perte, ma culpabilité, la destruction de Komui, à moitié affalé sur son bureau.

**Your very voice is in my heartbeat**

Ta voix se trouve dans les battements de mon coeur

**sweeter than my dream**

Plus douce que mon rêve

Tu vois mon coeur, je t'avais promis d'attendre. Cela en valait le coup.

Quelques heures après, je quittai ma chambre que j'avais gagné une fois que j'avais bien pleuré, pour ainsi bien récupérer de ma nuit blanche on aurait pu dire que j'étais "frais et dispo". J 'en étais loin intérieurement mais je m'estimai heureux d 'avoir eu un peu le droit à quelques heures de repos. D'autres ne les auraient pas eu. J'étais privilégié. Je rejoignis les appartements du Grand Intendant et traversait à la hate le bureau privé et le salon, gagnant la chambre, en ouvrant doucement la porte. Bak était toujours dans la pièce. Il avait pris place sur un fauteuil aux coussins rouges intercallé entre deux bibliothèques à la hauteur de la tête de Komui. Il tenait un livre, et sur une table reposait une cuvette apparement remplie d'eau fraiche avec un linge. Mais pourquoi c'était là la question . Et je devais avouer que la réponse m'angoissait.

En m'entendant, Il releva la tête et s'exclama avec un sourire:

-J'espère que vous avez pu vous reposer correctement.

Je ne prêtais qu'une attention moyenne à sa phrase, mon regard ne quittant plus Komui, dont le visage s'était encore crispé. J'étais de plus en plus inquiet.

Puis voyant mon regard, il soupira:

-Il est sorti de son évanouissement environ 20 minutes après que vous ayez quitté la pièce. Il est resté éveillé quelques secondes et il a aussitôt basculé dans le sommeil. Un sommeil qu'il a agité. Il doit faire de très violents cauchemars car à chaque fois il s'agite, crie, et se redresse en sueur pendant quelques seconde avant de retomber.

Horrifié, je l'écoutai expliquer cela. Au même moment, Komui entre ses draps s'agita et gémit à voix trop basse pour que Bak ou moi on n'entendit ce qu'il disait. Aussitôt, je me précipitai à ses côtés, répondant de manière instinctive à sa détresse. Bak se leva et s'exclama:

-Komui, je pense que tu es entre de bonne mains. On pouvait deviner son sourire mais en cet instant, rien n'avait d'importance à part Komui.

J'ai passé ce qui me semble un temps infini à le regarder dormir, à essuyer la sueur sur son fornt, à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes dans le creux de l'oreille dans l'espoir que comme avant ils les entendit comme quand on murmurait pour le réveiller que Lenalee allait se marier et que cela l'aidat. Mais il continua à faire des rêves agités, se réveillant en hurlant son nom, d'une manière qui saisissait le coeur et rendait encore plus triste. Dans ses moments, je lui parlai avec douceur, et cela devait marcher, car il retombait sur ses oreillers et se rendormait comme si il n'y avait rien eu avant. Il n'en avait pas concience. Mais moi si. Et c'était cela mon fardeau, voir dans quel état il serait sans que lui s'en rendit précisément compte. Et c'était un spectacle terrible de voir celui que l'on aimait dans un tel é enfin au bout d'une très longue veillée, Komui ouvrit les yeux , l'air complêtement déstabilisé. Il y avait de quoi, quand on y réfléchissait. De une, il s'était effondré dans un couloir et se réveillait dans ses appartements. De deux , Il n'était pas seul dedans. Et juste avant tout cela il y avait de la douleur. Et en plus, son sommeil avait du l'épuiser, vu le chaos peu reposant qu'il avait connu. J 'essayai de lui adresser un sourire que je voulais rassurant et je m'exclamai en essayant de retenir les tremblements de ma voix pour lui épargner le choc douloureux que cela avait été de de le voir dans cet état:

-Vous vous êtes évanoui hier. Je vous ai ramené dans vos appartements et vous ai couché. Puis j'ai du m'absenter et Bak vous a gardé pendant ce temps, temps durant lequel vous êtes revenu à vous et vous êtes avez eu de violents cauchemars et ce à partir du moment où vous avez basculé dans le sommeil. D'où votre fatigue. Quand j'ai eu fini ce que j'avais à faire, j'ai pris le relais de Bak et vous ai veillé toute la nuit.

Komui me regarda et je vis soudain comme son regard était clair. Il était là. Clairement. La douleur ne l'avait pas encore éloigné . Elle avait peut être relaché un instant son étreinte. Je fus pris d'un espoir que le cauchemar se terminait déja. Etrangement, les yeux de Komui se remplirent eux aussi d'espoir et il murmura avec douceur :

-Alors, sa mort... était aussi un rêve ?

Mon coeur se serra en même temps que ses yeux continuaient de briller d'espoir . Ma culpabilité continua à croitre. Il cherchait encore quelque chose qui lui prouva que sa mort n'était pas vrai. Pendant un temps , je fus tenté de lui mentir mais je savai que si je faisais cela j'augmenterai sa douleur à venir. Je le tortuai encore pire. Et je voulais lui épargner la souffrance. Cela me faisait mal car quoi je fisse, il souffrirait. Mais je n'eus pas besoin de parler . Komui vit la douleur sur mon visage à l'idée de lui mentir sur cela , il vit mon air fatigué, lessivé, que personne n'avait vu jusqu'alors , comme celui de quelqu'un qui s'était vidé avant de venir. Il comprit. Et à nouveau le monde s'effaça. Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau à ses yeux. Je ne pus que l'attirer contre moi, tout en sachant combien c'était vain et impuissant à l'aider. Il n'était plus là déja. Il devait à peine me sentir. Moi par contre, je le sentais. Mon coeur battait la chamade, mes joues me cuisaient. Mais je savais que même si c'était vain et gênant, c'était la chose à faire. L'entourer, lui montrer que je ne l'abandonnai pas. Même si pour le moment, il ne le voyait que de loin. Et puis c'était un moyen de me dire que je n'étais pas totalement inutile et impuissant pour le soutenir pour le moment . Je me sentais mieux en faisant cela. Et mon coeur susurait doucement une mélodie joyeuse, en même temps. Pathétique mais si vrai.

**As strong as you were, tender you go**

Aussi forte que tu l'as été, tu préfères t'en aller

**A song for your heart, but when it is quiet**

Une chanson pour ton coeur, mais lorsqu'il n'y a plus un bruit

**I know what it means and I'll carry you home, I'll carry you home.**

Je sais ce que cela signifie et je te ramènerais chez toi, je te ramènerais chez toi.

C'est la promesse que je lui premier geste d'une série longue à venir. Komui. I will bring you back to home. With us. With me. Even if it hurts me. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus quitté. J'étais là quand, il appelait Lenalee, refusant d'y croire. J'étais là quand au contraire il pleurait trop conscient de sa disparition. J'étais là quand Cet immonde Sokaro a parlé de Lenalee comme de la "chair à saucisse", là quand les Maréchaux sont venus le voir. Comme lui, je me serais volontiers emporté contre Sokaro, comme lui j'aurai jugé une chose horrible que sa crémation . Mais on ne demandait pas mon avis, à moi. En plus, deux personnes s'effondrant de la même manière ne lui serait pas d'une aide précieuse, d'autant plus que les Maréchaux sont mes supérieurs. M'énerver contre eux ne servait à rien. Juste à me faire rétrograder, ce qui n'aurait pas été si grave si cela pouvait signifier mon départ du Qg pour une autre branche de la Congrégation. Cela aurait signifié que je l'abandonnai. Tout seul, alors qu'il était incapable de se motiver seul à accomplir des gestes élementaires. Cela n'aurait pas amélioré ma culpabilité. Donc surtout pour lui je devais me maîtriser. Et je devais le maîtriser car s'énerver de la sorte devant un homme avec un tel poste pourrait attirer des ennuis à Komui. Comme si il en avait besoin de plus... D'autant plus que en combat singulier, je suis presque sûr que Komui se serait fait battre en une seconde, tout fou que la douleur pouvait le rendre(parce que en temps normal JAMAIS Komui n'aurait osé se battre contre Sokaro, tant il était conscient de sa supériorité sur lui)(nda : les fous sont plus forts, c'est connu). Mieux valait éviter de rajouter aussi l'humiliation et la douleur physique, à celle psychique. C'est moi qui est mouillé son visage à chaque nouveau cauchemar pour chasser cette sueur omniprésente. Je l'ai vu aussi quand il a eu épuisé ses larmes et ses cris et que le monde soit vraiment devenu froid et insignifiant pour lui , quand il s 'est enfermé dans le silence et la glace. Je l'ai vu se former mon ennemie tout en sachant que je ne pourrai lutter contre elle qu'une fois qu'elle soit totalement formée. C'est moi aussi qui l'est emmené à sa crémation. J'ai d'ailleurs écouté la cérémonie d'une oreille distraite, parce que pour moi ce jour là les mots ne rendaient pas assez hommage à Lenalee. Komui semblait d'ailleurs penser de même comme me l'appris un des fréquents coups d'oeil que je lui adressai pour vérifier si il allait bien où si il avait des moments de lucidité. Le tout sans que l'on me remarque. Néanmoins, j'avais pris le coup de main, à force d'essayer de me convaincre que je n'essaiyai pas de regarder le Grand Intendant en douce, avant. Si j'étais capable de me tromper moi même, je pouvais tromper le monde, pensai je. De toute manière, tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées, sa douleur pour me prêter la moindre attention. Et tant mieux. En Moi même aussi , la douleur de la savoir morte, les souvenirs aussi refluaient à la surface de mon esprit. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'y laisser libre cours à nouveau. Pas alors que Komui dépendait d'une certaine force. Il avait besoin de quelqu 'un qui put nous porter tout deux pendant un temps. Or, mieux vaut être lucide pour cela. Et la douleur rend aveugle. La preuve avec Komui. Je l'entend murmurer qund ils la poussent dans les flammes. Mias je fais celui qui n'a rien entendu. Encore une fois, les mots ne servent à rien et au plus profond de moi je ne veux pas l'embarasser en montrant que j'ai entendu quelque chose qui ne m'était pas destiné. Ici seul le silence complice auquel je l'ai habitué a à sa place. En tout cas ici que cette unique parole est retentie était jouissive. C'était la première qui ne soit pas son nom depuis qu'il s'était éveillé de son long sommeil.J'ai aussi vu cette lueur de détermination briller dans son regard. Cette lueur qui clamait son envie de vivre. Et j'ai su que ce que je faisais n'était pas vain . Que je ne m'efforçai, n'allait pas m'efforcer de maintenir quelqu 'un en vie qui n'en avait pas envie. Que tout cela n'était pas en vain. Cela me rasséne un peu. Me fournit un peu plus d'énergie pour repousser ma douleur et me donne encore plus envie de lutter. Avec un regain d'énergie, j'essaie d'attirer l'attention de Komui pour l'emmener à la dispersion des cendres . De la même manière que je le motive depuis trois jours. En m'agitant sous ses yeux pour que le film qui passe sous ses yeux capte la répétition et que cela l'agace et qu'il obéisse pour être tranquille. Néanmoins, je fais cela doucement. Parce que je ne veux pas augmenter sa douleur, qui lors de sa crémation a du encore augmenter alors j'y vais même temps, depuis trois jours, je fais cela très très doucement parce que je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il a le droit de souffrir et le droit à une sorte de "congés" . En plus il était trop mal pour signer le moindre papier alors je l'ai laissé tranquille.

Pourtant, cela n'a pas suffi . Alors, je l'attrape doucement par le bras et l'emmène, malgrès le gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres et qui agit sur moi comme un coup de fouet. Je me sens soudain coupable de l'entraîner vers encore de la souffrance. Mais je sais que c'est nécessaire. Lui aussi doit la saluer . Parmi tous ceux qui vont la saluer, la personne que Lenalee voudrait à coup sûr voir c'est lui. Et je sais que plus tard, il s'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir saluer. Même si pour le moment cela le faisait souffrir . Il ne se dégage pas, probablement parce qu'il est trop faible , ou parce que lutter dans ce monde est trop ennuyant. Je laisse couler. De toute manière, je commence à me déconnecter moi aussi. Oh très peu, mais le fait que je réalisai que moi aussi j'allais lui dire adieu me rendait triste et la douleur, affluente sous ma peau reprenait un peu de terrain.

Nous arrivons quand Allen répand les cendres. Un seul regard à Allen me permet de comprendre qu'il est dans le même état que Komui. Et comme lui, il est bien entouré. Lavi et Kanda (Kanda ? On parle bien du taciturne japonais froid avec tout le monde et moins avec Lenalee ?) Ce qui m'étonne beaucoup. Soudain je remarque l'échange entre Komui et Allen. Pas un mot mais un regard. Qui veut tout dire. Ils reconnaissent la douleur de l'autre chacun. Après cela Komui regarde les cendres voler d'un air insistant, comme si il voulait les courser et reformer Lenalee et comme si celles ci dessinaient son visage. Et c'est vrai avec de l'imagination on peut l'imaginer facilement. Cette image me remplit de tristesse dont je n'arrive plus à me défaire et quand vient mon tour, elle est encore présente. Je vais à elle le coeur rempli de douleur et de tristesse. Je prends dans ma main ce qui fut Lenalee, la vaillante exorciste, maintenant réduite à ce que chaque humain devient à sa mort . Les exorcistes ne sont pas différents de nous . La preuve entre mes mains. Et comme il me semble criminel de la retenir parmi nous alors qu'elle a bien mérité un repos éternel, et ce malgrès notre douleur je la jette en l'air avec ses mots résumant mes pensées :

-Envole toi pour la dernière fois Lenalee -imoto*

Imoto. Petite soeur en japonais. Je continue dans la tradition. J'espère que là où tu vas tu seras enfin en paix. Que tu n'auras plus à courrir le monde . Repose en paix, Lenalee. Et ne te retourne pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas. On essaira de recoller les morceaux. On ne t'oubliera jamais.

C'est ce que je lui dis en moi, avec une tristesse immense, tandis que j'entends autour de moi des sanglots. Je les ai touché mais je m'en moque. Ce n'était pas mon but. Non. Pour la première fois de ma vie c'était parler de mes émotions consciemment et en tout état de cause. Puis une fois fini, je me tourne vers Komui. C'est le dernier. Ses yeux se parent d'un éclat d'horreur et d'une peur de comprendre. Hèlas ce qu'il craint et bien ce à quoi je vais le contraindre. Pour son bien, pour l'aider à faire son deuil. Même si je n'aime pas cette idé vais à lui et lui prend la main en m'exclamant d'une voix douce, en voulant le faire réagir:

-A votre tour, Grand Intendant . Lenalee chan a pu dire au revoir à tous sauf vous pour le moment. Vous n'allez pas lui faire l'affront de refuser de la saluer alors que vous comptiez énormément pour elle . Elle serait très triste et aurait l'impression que vous la trahissiez.

Mais à peine ai je prononcé ces phrases que je me rends compte de mon que ses émotions sont de plus en plus erratiques, je ne risque pas de provoquer de réaction.L'ancien Komui aurait répondu à une telle provocation mais pas celui détruit. ma phrase n'aura surêment que peu d'effet sur lui. Enocre une fois j'ai été maladroit. Bugger. Mais la minute d'après , étrangement il s'interesse au pot. Son regard est étonnament clair. J'ai surêment réveillé sa partie lucide. En partie, en conclus je, en le voyant fixer le pot pendant au moins une minute. Le monde en cet instant doit se résumer à celui ci et Komui. Soudain à mi voix il se met à fredonner en chinois une chanson. Que je reconnais instantanément. La berceuse en chinois venant de la colombe. Avec la même voix. Ainsi, c'était bien Komui qui la fredonnait. Mon coeur se serre car comme avec la colombe, la chanson est pleine de nostalgie. La voix se marrie parfaitement avec le vent et semble imperceptible mais moi qui suis à côté de lui, je peux l'enttendre et sans que je ne puisse ren y faire, les larmes remontent à mes yeux. Je camouffle mon visage entre mes mains, pendant que le vent balaye mes cheveux, pleurant en silence comme je me suis entraîné à le faire depuis des années. Pour ne pas le perturber et rester fort. Et puis à la fin de la chanson, il plonge la main dans le pot et la lache en l'air d'un geste solennel comme lui seul est capable de le faire. Tout cela me déprime encore plus mais je ne peux le quitter des yeux.

De même n'ai je pu me résoudre à l'abandonner ou à le faire rentrer dans les heures qui ont suivi, malgrès le temps qu'il est resté à genoux dans la lande. Je suis resté non loin de lui conscient du fait qu'il ne sait plus la notion de temps ni même du fait qu'il soit seul ou pas. Il est resté silencieux et a continué à regarder devant lui pendant un temps infini. A l'endroit où on disparu ces dernières cendres. Je sais que ce qui le motive à rester là est le fait qu'il a du mal à accepter qu'elle soit définitvement morte, comme il a eu du mal pednant toute la cérémonie. Je sais aussi qu'il reste là par peur de la solitude qu'il va trouver quand il rentrera dans la Congrégation, maintenant qu'elle n'y est plus. Je sais aussi que ses souvenirs passent en boucle en lui et que la douleur le cloue au sol. Que tout ce qu'il avait envisagé est mort et que cette douleur est aussi responsable de son immobilisme. Je m'en doute, le connaissant très pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cherché ce que je pouvais lui dire pour le faire quitter le lieu de la manière la moins brutale possible mais rien ne me satisfaisait. Finalement, je finis par toussoter pour réattirer son attention, sachant que cela pouvait ne pas marcher mais surtout parce que ma patience commençait à être à bout. Etonnament, il tourne la tête vers moi et quand il me voit,il sourit. Cela m'arrête net. Ce sourire réchauffe mon coeur mais je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Car c'est un sourire reconnaisant qu'il m'adresse. Pour ne pas l'avoir laissé seul, je suppose. Et soudain je perds tous mes moyens et la manière la plus bête que j'avais trouvé pour le détourner de ce lieu m'échappe :

-Venez Grand Intendant. Notre présence ici trouble certainement les âmes qui n'ont déja été que trop troublées par nous tous tout à l'heure.

Ma voix est peu assurée, encore troublée par ce sourire que je sais ne pas mériter. Et puis je rougis en me rendant compte de ce que j'ai dit. Et mince. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Non. En plus cela sonne comme un prétexte(ce que c'était d'ailleurs...). Au moins j'ai limité la casse songe je. De tout les prétextes que j'ai trouvé, c'est celui ci qui était le moins douloureux pour lui.

Je sais que ce n'est pas assez suffisant ni convainquant alors je me rapproche de lui, écoutant mes instincts et le releve en entourant ses épaules de mon bras et incapable de lui dire clairement que je vais le soutenir maintenant malgrès mon envie je m'exclame :

-Ne restez pas là Grand Intendant. Si ce qui vous motive pour rester ici est le fait que vous allez être seul, vous rêvez.

Ma voix n'est pas plus forte qu 'un murmure alors que quand on y réfléchit je n'ai pas dit quelque chose d'embarrassant. Pourtant c'est embarrassant dans le sens que la" menace" n'en ai pas une du tout, mais une promesse. Et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux parce que je suis incapable de faire comme un être normal de dire normalement à une personne que j'aime que je vais veille sur aussi parce que j'ai perdu le contrôle à cause d'un sourire. En plus cela peut passer pour une menace. Je pouvais apparaître encore comme un tortionnaire. Et cela me dé , au regard qu'il m'adresse, je comprends. Il a compris mon message. Il a compris que ce n'est pas une menace . Je lis dans son regard une lègère surprise du au fait que je l'ai compris, que j'ai compris sa peur principale qui le motive à rester là.

Mais Komui, je le savais. Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu tomber dans la plaine. J'ai toujours su que tu aurai besoin de quelqu'un. C'est pour cela que je suis là.

Et je lis dans son regard une legère reconnaissance. Legère reconnaissance parce que ses sentiments sont dilués par la douleur. Ils ne sont plus entiers et sortent filtrés par un voile. Que je vais devoir détruire. Legère reconnassance parce que j'accepte de veille sur lui. L'accord déja scellé est completé en présence du dormeur en état lucide et de son futur gardien.

Désormais,

**In silence I hold on**

**To you and I**

Silencieusement, je tiens bon

Pour toi et moi**.**


	4. Intermittences de la conscience

Un cirge pour Lenalee chapitre 4 (point de vue de Reever)

Intermitences de la conscience

**Un très long chapitre sur le coup j'en conviens ^^ que je vais enfin poster ^^(tout de même) ça faisait un moment qu'il était fini en plus….**

**Voilà enjoy it ^^**

/quelque part kanza farah /i will believe altima /appelle le docteur dracula comédie musicale)/say my name within temptation /tha call régina specktor/ électarstar indochine/ héroien syndrôome kanon wakeshima/ romancing train move/ let me hold you superbus/whispers in the dark skillet

Quand le vent ne suffit plus

A balayé toute les blessures

Abandonne la solitude

Ouvre un peut les yeux

Je sais, je sais que tu m'entend

Essaie, essaie, va de l'avant

Prend sur toi, relève toi, crois en toi

Prend sur toi, relève toi, crois en toi

& ne t'arrête pas en chemin.

Tout s'écroule autour de toi, tu auras ta chance quelque part

Si tous te montre du doigt, tu auras ta chance quelque part

Même si plus rien ne va, tu auras ta chance quelques part

Quelque part, quelque part, quelque part;

La chance t'attendra.

Si tes pleurs s'efface, tu auras ta place

Si le temps défile, n'est pas peur du vide

Je crois en chacun de tes pas,

Avance ne baisse pas les bras,

Et si jamais tu te perd, je serai toujours là.

De cela je suis sûr.

Après la crémation , je l'ai ramené à ses appartements. Coup de chance pour moi, il s'est enfermé dans le silence et l'inconscience. Or j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Sur ce que je dois faire maintenant et déja tirer un bilan pour savoir comment je dois procéder maintenant. Et tant pis pour la paperassse. Cela faisait déja trois jours qu'elle m'attendait. Et puis si je réussis la paperasse plus tard reprendra bien mieux que ce qu'elle va devenir pour le moment. Je m'assis sur son lit. De toute manière, il en est inconscient et cela ne l'embarassera pas, pour cette raison. Et je ne fais rien de mal.

**You can't escape**

**I only know this secret with you**

**How can I protect you forever?**

**Close your eyes**

**I'll be anything for you**

**I can't live this life**

**Without you by my side…**

Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir

Je connais seulement ce secret avec toi

Comment pourrai je te protéger pour toujours ?

ferme tes yeux

Je serais quoi que ce soit pour toi

Je ne peux vivre cette vie

sans toi à mes côtés

De une, les cauchemars n'ont pas diminué d'intensité. Ils ont même gagné en intensité comme le prouve le cauchemar de ce matin .

De deux, il est déconnecté du monde et ignore tout. Il serait incapable de penser à se nourrir seul.

De trois, il doit ne plus avoir de contacts avec ses connaissances. IL ne doit se souvenir pour le moment que de Lenalee.

De quatre la douleur le tient éloigné de tout ce qui rend vivant, comme les sentiments qui sont étouffés maintenant et elle le vide l'empêchant d'en parler. Or garder de telles émotions négatives pour lui pourraient le briser et finir par le rendre fou.

De cinq, il doit se sentir seul, peut être même avoir l'impression qu'il ne pourra parler à personne de sa douleur. Et cela ne doit pas l'aider.

Ce constat est terrible. De voir aussi précisément l'état de celui qu'on aime et qu'on se contraigne à l'analyser de manière scientifique me rend malade. Or la rigueur scientifique est mon quotidien depuis six ans et même plus, et même si cela me semble inhumain cela permet d'avoir un aperçu clair sur l'ensemble des choses, en restant neutre. N'empêche que cela fait mal d'analyser Komui comme une vulgaire expérience. Alors qu'il est tellement _**plus**_ pour moi. Mais bon à force d'analyer les choses comme cela, on finit aussi par tout analyser comme ça. Je me rejette sur le lit et regarde le plafond. Reste à réfléchir à un plan précisément.

Pour les cauchemars, c'est évident. Je dois rester avec lui et le rassurer à chaque. En plus cela lui permettra de comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul et quand il aura eu son coeur dégélé, il aura compris que de sa douleur, à moi il pourra en parler, comme il le faisiait aussi précisément qu'avec Lenalee. Je serai le soutien de secours. Parce que je n'ai pas pour ambition de l'effacer de son coeur. Jamais. Juste d'amoindrir la douleur qui va l'empêcher de vivre pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre sans trop souffrir. Cela veut dire que je vais devoir rester un long moment dans le fauteuil rouge.

Pour le fait qu'il est déconnecté, c'est facile. Je vais devoir le harceler, répéter jour après jour sous ses yeux la même scène plusieurs fois par jours pour attirer son attention. Cela ne change pas de d'habitude. Je vais devoir essayer de lui faire comprendre par ce biais que la vie continue, même si j'aimerai le laisser en paix. Peut être même que me voir m'agiter continuer à me battre dans la vie et pour lui le remotivera à revenir dans ce monde. Je vais devoir me montre vivant pour réveiller assez d 'énergie pour lutter contre la glace. Et comme j'avai remarqué que étrangement, à moi il ne s'opposait (certainement parce que cela le fatiguait de lutter et que cela allait l'écarter de son monde de ténèbres), cela pourrait marcher.

Je vais devoir l'obliger à rependre contact avec ses connaissances qui sont certainement là sous la glace en l'obligeant à répondre à des questions qui n'auront de cesse d'être posées que jusqu'à ce que j'ai eu une réponse. Il n'empêche que cela va surtout être Bak et moi qui vont devoir gérer son boulot .Komui va avoir deux assistants et la Congrégation être gérée par trois personnes pour le moment. Parce que je n'oublie pas la proposition de Bak. Même si je n'apprécie pas trop être aidé par ce crétin, là je vais être obligé. Après tout je n'ai aucune idée précise de comment se gére précisément une branche de la Congréagation puisque je suis le chef de la section scientifique uniquement alors que Bak fait cela tous les jours et le travail de Grand Intendant doit passer aussi par cette phase. Donc sa présence est nécessaire. Et je sens déja poindre les heures supplémentaires. Génial. Me voilà encore gaté.

-Ah faut il que je vous apprécie un tant soit peu pour accepter cela murmure je à voix basse en me couvrant les yeux de mon bras à cause de la lumière trop forte du soleil qui vient m'inonder. Comment le soleil peut il venir par un jour si triste ? C'est une question à laquelle je ne trouve pas de réponse. C'est alors que je remarque que Komui est à la fenêtre, inondé par le soleil, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. Sa tasse depuis longtemps vide. Il regarde vers l'extérieur. Qui donne sur la lande. Il est ailleurs, évidemment. Son corps a bougé mais pas son esprit. Il est encore dans cette lande. Et le soleil qui l'inonde lui donne des allures d'ange déchu , comme si il approuvait mon intiative de le sauver, amplifiant encore sa beauté naturelle (à mes yeux bien que ce constat me fait rougir). Mais je décide de me détourner de cette vision qui me déconcentre.

En l'encadrant, je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul, et vais lui montrer que ses blessures que bientôt il voudra exprimer(j'espère) à moi il pourra les montrer pas seulement à son bureau et à un fantôme. Et en bougeant, j'arriverai peut être à réveiller assez d'énergie pour que le déclic se produise et que de nouveau Komui puisse s'exprimer et retrouver un quelconque interêt pour ce monde.

Pourtant cela va passer par du harcélement, du refoulement de ma propre douleur alors que je voudrai pouvoir pleurer le soir, que je vais devoir devoir cacher tout autre sentiment pour être assez fort pour ne pas m'effondrer. Et la technique surtout pour lui ne me plaît pas. Mais c'est la seule que je connais et dont je suis presque sûr qu'elle pourrait marcher avec un type comme Komui. Je me tourne vers lui, et m'exclame sachant qu'il ne m'entend pas :

-Excuse moi Komui.

C'est la première fois que je l'appelle à voix haute sans son titre. Cela me fait étrange mais j'estime cela nécessaire. Que pour une fois dans ma vie, je parle sans détours, comme mon coeur le clame. Entend il ma voix ?

Elle se fatigue

Les yeux dans le vide

Elle se fige devant la glace

Insensible au temps qui passe

Tout est normal mais elle se sent mal

Blottie au fonds de ses draps

Entend-t-elle le son de ma voix

Je regarde pensivement l'heure et me rend compte qu'il est midi. Déja ? Je me lève et me dirige vers Komui et pose ma main sur son épaule. Retour au vouvoiement.

-Venez Grand Intendant.

Evidemment, il ne me prête pas attention. Je vais devoir me faire plus menaçant. Ou du moins je recommence. Je m'exclame très fort dans son oreille, pour au moins le faire réagir :

-Venez Grand Intendant. Vous n'allez pas vous laisser mourrir de faim, tout de même. Lenalee n'apprécierait surêment pas de vous voir vous affamer.

Et shit. Je n'ai pas prévu que cette phrase quitte ma tête. Pourtant, il réagit et sursaute. Surêment le fait que j'ai crié dans ses oreilles. Il tourne son regard de mort vers moi. Je lui sourit, désireux de lui adresser un peu de chaleur et m'exclame , en passant ma main dans mes cheveux légèrement embarassé par ma perte de contrôle précédente:

-Ce serait bête de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie .

Bon sang, je n'ai que des bêtises à sortir ou quoi ? Cela me gêne d'être si peu je remarque l'expression de Komui sur son visage. Elle s'est réchauffée d'un demi degré. En temps normal, cela se serait soldé d'un sourire peut être. Comme si mes bêtises involontaires au fond de lui l'amusaient. Peut être d'ailleurs. Tout n'est pas né me réjouit au fond mais je décide de m'exclamer avec un air d'agacement que je mime :

-Bon, si vous avez fini de me moquer de moi peut on y aller ?

Un moyen comme un autre pour lui montrer que rien n'a changé.Que rien ne changera et quand il reviendra on pourra continuer à se disputer comme d'habitude. Puis je lui ote des mains sa tasse et la pose sur une table basse, à côté de la machine à café qu'il a réussi à caser je ne sais comment dans sa chambre .

-Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas emmener Yosshi et en plus ce serait étrange non ? lance je.

Je n'attend pas de réponse. Peut être un peu plus de chaleur dans son regard mais c'est en option. Cela a l'air de marcher. Mais glace oblige, c'est presque imperceptible. Je m'empare de sa main et doucement l'entraîne vers la cantine. Nous n'avons que trop tardé. Nous serons surêment dans les derniers puisque la plupart mange à 11 heures. Tant mieux cela épargnera à Komui de voir trop de gens, d'entendre trop de pitié et de sincères condoléances qui le blesseront encore plus. Il se laisse guider, probablement parce qu'il n'a pas envie de résister. Nous traversons les couloirs, croisant cela et là des gens que nous connaissons qui retournent au travail. Ils nous saluent au passage, l'air un peu étonnés. C'est sûr, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit le Grand Intendant comme un enfant emmené à l'antre de Jeryy par l'intermédiare du Commandant Reever, puisque naturellement il s'y cache et encore moins habituel de voir ledit Commandant l'entraîner par la main. Je sens mes joues me cuire mais qu'y peux je ? Pas grand chose. Je préfère baisser le regard et les ignorer. C'est cela où je crie sur ce pauvre Komui qui ne m' a absolument rien fait. Puisque le coupable, dans cette histoire c'est moi. Moi qui l'ai détruit. Moi qui vais le harceler. Le contraindre à manger. Un frisson parcourt mon corps. Mes chaînes sont toujours en place et m'enserrent toujours autant. Et cela me fait mal. Je ne veux pas être uniquement son destructeur. Je voudrai aussi être son sauveur. Peut êre cela atténuera t'il ma peine. Mais ce n'est pas mon but initial. Non c'est juste sauver quelqu'un que j'aime. Et malheureusement, le seul moyen n'est pas sans douleur.

Je le sais mais cela fait mal. Nous entrons dans la cantine. Bonne nouvelle, il y a peu de gens. La mauvaise c'est que dans un coin il y a des traqueurs et Sokaro qui comme à son habitude mange seul. Or ce sont précisément les gens qui n'aiment pas Komui qui sont ici. Damn it. Bah, mieux vaut ne pas faire attention à eux et cela devrait aller. Heureusement pour nous Jerry nous voit et s'élance à notre rencontre .

-Oh mais c'est Komutan et Reever chan !

Jeryy a toujours été gentil. Et un bon ami de Komui.D'ailleurs je suis presque sûr que si je n'avais pas décidé de m'occuper de lui, cela aurai été lui qui l'aurait fait. Enfin, je l'avais oublié jusqu 'à il y a cinq minutes... A ma grande honte. Par contre il a juste un seul problème. Il donne des surnoms à tout le monde. Et moi il a fallu que j'écope de "chan"(Nda : à cause de l'auteur sadique derrière son clavier...XD)

Je grimace et je m'exclame :

-Jeryy si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler ainsi...

Il a été très clair et ce depuis le début. On l'appelai par son prénom et on le tutoyait sinon on avait des problèmes. Et quand il se mettait en colère ces colères équivalaient aux crises de mégalomanie de Komui qui très souvent se soldaient par des Komulin dévastateurs.

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal protesta Jeryy .

Puis il poursuit à voix plus basse.

-Ca va ? Tu tiens le coup Reever chan ? Et Komutan ?

Bak a du lui parler en conclus je. Ou alors depuis trois jours il a simplement observé et compris. Je lui souris et m'exclame doucement.

-Moi ça va.

Mensonge mais bon... Je ne vais pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

- Le Grand Intendant, beaucoup moins je rajoute.

Son visage se couvre de peine et il s'exclame :

-Je vois cela.

Puis il rajoute doucement, encore plus bas.

-Reever chan, j'ai parlé à Bak. Si jamais c'est trop dur, je prendrai la relève et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande et j'accourrerai.

Je le regarde touché. Comme à l'habitude, Jeryy agit gentiment. Et cela me touche de recevoir du soutien,me donne encore plus l'impression que ce que je fais est bien.

Je m'exclame avec douceur en réponse :

-Merci Jeryy. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je tiendrai le coup. Nous sommes solides nous les gratte papiers

Il n'y a pas besoin de plus. Mes yeux parlent pour ma bouche, exprimant mon entière reconnaissance . Il sourit, comprenant le message puis son attention se tourne vers Komui et il essaie de le faire réagir en lui racontant une blague que je n'écoute pas vraiment. Mon attention est concentrée vers Komui pour étudier sa figure. Enocre une fois son regard s'illumine presque imperceptiblement . Mais Jeryy étant très observateur, je lis dans son regard qu'il a capté la lègère différence.

-Bon c'est pas tout cela mais vous devez être affamé. La même chose que d'habitude ? s'exclame Jeryy, avec un grand sourire , du à ce qu'il a vu .

J'acquiesce et Jeryy après un dernier sourire part en cuisine. Je prends un plateau et contraint Komui à en prendre sous la menace de répéter à l'infini cela si il ne le fait pas et donc que je continuerai à l'embêter. Il obéit, par je ne sais quel miracle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jeryy arrive avec nos plats auquel il a rajouté mon verre de lemon soda habituel et une tasse de café. Une fois cela fait, je jette un regard vers la table qu'occupe habituellement la section scientifique qui à cette heure doit être vide. Je me sens d'ailleurs un peu coupable d'avoir laissé la paparasse mais je sais que les jours suivants je vais essayer de me rattraper et au pire je demanderai de l'aide à Johnny. C'est la personne qui dans la section a le plus d'expérience et qui est donc la plus à même de pouvoir m'aider. Etonnament, à cette heure ci, la table est bondée. Ce n'est pas normal. Il y a là la plupart des gars de la scientifique, plus Bak Chan, en train de boire quelque chose parmi eux comme si il était un membre permanent des notres. Quand ils remarquent que je les regarde stupéfait, Johnny (justement) agite la main avec un grand sourire et s''exclame :

-Venez nous rejoindre Commandant avec le Grand Intendant!

Je suis interloqué. Tout l'ordre est au courant ou quoi ? Bak Chan qu'as tu fait ? Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Et j'ai envie de tuer Bak avec mon pistolet que je sens contre ma jambe à l'abri des regards mais me me dis que tuer Bak dans la cantine de Jeryy m'attirera des ennuis et vis à vis de lui et vis à vis de l'administration encore une chose qui pourrait me faire virer. Au moment où on avait besoin de moi. Et puis, je dois m'y attendre après tout. Cela fait trois jours que je le colle. C'est ce que j'essaye de me dire pour repousser les rougeurs sur mes joues.

Damn it. Que personne en prime n'est compris que je l'aime car là je mourrai de honte. Je ne veux le dire qu'à une personne. Qu'une seule soit au courant que je suis un pécheur. Et cette personne est Komui. D'ailleurs où est il ?

Il m'a dépassé et est parti vers leur ne comprend plus rien. Soudain, il se retourne vers moi et m'interroge du regard.

Si il pouvait parler cela donnerait "Ben qu 'est ce que tu fais Reever ? C'était pas toi qui voulait manger à cette table ? En plus on t'appelle !"

A tout cela il faudrait rajouter un sourire narquois. Même inconscient il continue de me narguer. Cela me rassure et m'agace. Cela veut dire qu'il est toujours pareil au fond. Et qu'il a trouvé assez d'énergie pour me narguer . Donc que c'est possible.

Son regard se fait insistant. N'y tenant plus je m'exclame :

-C'est bon j'arrive. Pas besoin de me narguer, Grand Intendant.

Son regard se pare de cette legère lueur habituelle pendant que je soupire faussement exaspéré

-Et dire que je pensais que niveau vanne je serai tranquille...

Même si au fond, je suis soulagé. Soulagé qu'il n'est pas été totalement détruit. Mes dégats sont moins terribles qu'il n'y paraît. Tant mieux. Je lui emboîte le pas, et m'installe à la place que la section scientifique m'a préparé en se poussant, entre Johnny et Bak Chan (qui décidément n'a pas froid aux yeux sur le coup alors que j'étais sur le point de le tuer il y a deux minutes) . Komui lui est guidé par les autres qui l'asseyent en face de moi, entre Tap Top et Fredriech, celui qui nous est arrivé le mois dernier. (nda : ne cherchez pas il n'existe que dans mon imaginaire )Décidément, serai ce un complot ? Peut être parce que celui qui guide Komui est...Bak Chan justement. Bah ce n'est pas grave.

Le plus important c'est pourquoi la moitié de mes hommes est encore ici. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Johnny me sourit soudain et s'exclame :

-Cela faisait trois jours qu'on ne vous avez pas vu Commandant. Cela commençait à faire long et on commençait tous à se demander si vous alliez bien. Après tout vous aviez quitté votre poste très énervé et dans un sale état et peu après on a appris la mort de...

Sa voix se brise. Il sanglotte. Je tapote son épaule avec douceur et je m'exclame :

-Peu être valait il mieux pour elle. Peut être que c'est là son destin.

Puis je rajoute :

-Alors c'est pour cela que vous êtes tous là sur le coup ?

Toute la section scientifique m'adresse son plus beau sourire réchauffant mon coeur devant d'amitié.

-Oui. après tout nous sommes tous une grande famille en quelque sorte, la famille de Lenalee comme elle l'aurait dit. Alors nous abandonner les uns les autres est impossible. Ce serait comme si on trahissait notre propre famille et notre propre coeur commun. Nous n'avons aucune intention d'abandonner deux des nôtres. Et il est normal de se renseigner sur l'état de ceux qu'on apprécie s'exclame Tap top avec emphase.

Tous l'approuvent. Cela me touche encore plus profondément. Je m'étais toujours senti comme appartenant à cette section mais je n'avais jamais eu de preuves aussi concrètes d'appartenance ni qu 'on tenait autant à nous. Et cela me surprend agréablement et me console encore plus.

-C'est vrai après tout si les grattes papiers s'abandonnent les uns les autre le travail en prendrai un coup et dans notre travail la solidarité et le travail en équipe c'est LA chose la plus importante rajoute Fredriech approuvé par tout les autres.

-On ne vous abandonnera pas Commandant et nous sommes près à tous les efforts possibles. Après tout comme vous le dites vous même on est tenace nous les gratte papiers s'exclame Johnny.

Je souris tandis que tous approuvent. Je suis touché au delà des mots. Tant d'amitié...

je m'exclame pour répondre à leurs questions :

-Moi ça va je tiens le coup. Merci de vous soucier de moi. C'est dur mais je tiens . Après tout ma douleur n'est pas équivalente à celle du Grand Intendant.

-Cela on s'en doute. Sinon, et bien il ne serait pas dans cet état s'exclame Johnny.

Le reste est sous entendu. "et que vous devez vous occuper de lui." Pour ne pas m'embarasser.

-Mais on voulait vous dire et bien... que si on peut vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit rajoute il legèrement embarassé.

Je leur souris et je m'exclame :

-Merci de votre soutien. Vous m'aidez déja.

Et c'est vrai. Leur témoignage d'amitié et leurs tentatives de ménagement réchauffe mon coeur et me donne plus de courage et contribue à créer une ambiance chaleureuse autour de nous. Une ambiance que peut être Komui ressent et qui pourra contribuer peut être à lui redonner envie de revenir dans ce monde et en raison de ses souvenirs peut être pourra t'il trouver assez de force pour s'opposer à la glace qui le coupe de nous et nous revenir. Pour ressentir pleinement cela. Pour avoir l'impression de lutter activement contre sa douleur. Ce que nous faisons tous par ce biais. Ils contribuent à l'entourer de vie et moi leur amitié soulage un peu mon coeur.

Moi non plus je ne suis pas seul à me tenir debout et si je tombe, d'autres gens pourront m'aider. Et cela me rassure.

En réponse, ceux ci me sourient réconfortés et j'entame mon assiette avec un appetît renouvéllé. Autour de la table, nous engageons multiples discussions à propos de tout et de rien. Je m'informe des expériences qui ont été menées pendant mon absence, on me demande mon avis sur certaines que je donne. On plaisante, on rit s'amusant de tout et rien. Un moyen comme un autre de nous retrouver et d'empêcher la tristesse de nous dominer. A plusieurs la vaincre est encore plus facile. Ils essaient aussi de faire sourire Komui, sans grand succès à part cette legère lueur sur son visage. Mais c'est déja pas mal. Bak se mèle à nos conversations de temps à autre mais la plupart du temps il se contente de regarde Komui et moi. Certainement,pour voir les changements sur sa figure. Mais pourquoi moi ? Cela je l'ignore. En plus ses regards sont interrogatifs. Comme si il me posait une question dont j'étais le seul à avoir la réponse...mais que je ne peux comprendre. Agacé, je vais pour lui poser directement la question parce que cela fait déja un moment qu'il me regarde ainsi lorsque je remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Un silence s'est fait autour de la table soudain et le regard de Komui est devenu étrangement noir fixant quelque chose derrière moi.

Soudain j'entends dans mon oreille une voix se faisant douceureuse :

-Alors on joue les nurses comment on dit en Australie ? Cela fait partie des attributs du chef de la section scientifique ?

Je grince les dents reconnaissant cette voix. Sokaro. C'est pour cela que les yeux de Komui se sont remplis d'ombre.

J'ai envie de m'emporter contre lui pour toutes les horeurs qu'il a dit la dernière fois et pour ce ton moqueur mais cela ne m'attirait que des ennuis. Autant en revenir au traditions et refuser de rentrer dans ce jeu qui veut déclencher de l'énervement.

-Et bien sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, cela ne vous regarde en rien, Maréchal Sokaro je lance glacial.

Il m'ignore et éclate d'un rire méprisant. En retour je lui adresse un regard tout aussi méprisant.

-Tss la section scientifique est tombé dans le sentimentalisme. Decidément, cela va en se dégradant.

Je crispe les poings et m'apprête à lancer une réponse cinglante (en essayant de ne pas m'énerver) lorsque Johnny se lève et s'exclame très vite suivi des autres :

-Et alors ? Qu 'est ce que cela peut vous faire ? En plus nous, nous connaissons une force que vous ignorez qu permet de tout affronter. Justement ce que vous méprisez : le sentimentalisme

-Et bien dis donc quelle bande de joyeux toutous fidèles à leur maître et leur fou apprivoisé à grand renfort de café . On se demande comment va évoluer votre section.

Je ne peux pas supporter ces injures. Encore moins supporter qu'on traite mes hommes ainsi .Encore moins supporter qu'on traite Komui de la sorte.

-Je vous saurez gré Maréchal Sokaro de rester polis avec ceux qui conçoient vos golems, vos uniformes, qui réparent votre arme anti Akuma à chaque fois que vous nous la rapportez dans l'état lamentable dans laquelle vous la mettez, à se demander ce que vous lui faites subir. Il est suicidaire d'insulter ceux qui en amont travaille à votre sécurité par la suite. Car à force ces mêmes gens lassés, pourraient se désinteresser de votre sort et bacler leur travail. La joyeuse bande de toutous, comme vous devez le savoir n'est pas tout à fait conventionnelle, à commencer par notre chef celui qui je cite est le "fou apprivoisé à grand renfort de café" qui fait tout son possible pour aider les autres mais dont les moyens sont parfois peu orthodoxes et particuliers. Et comme lui, nous refusons d'être seulement des robots , des pions sans personnalité. Et bien que nous faisons tout pour éviter de trop grands épanchements parfois cela explose. Et si vous nous cherchez trop, cela pourrait être le cas. Sauf que comme notre chef le ferait, ce sera en amont et non directement car on ne règle pas forcément tout par la violence. Et comme vous le dites si bien nous sommes des toutous ce qui veut dire qu'on est solidaires de la décision des autres alors aucun ne vous trouvera grâce . Evitez de vous mettre toute une section à dos. et comment elle va évoluer ? Et bien, elle va essayer de s'améliorer encore. Les gratte papiers sont connus aussi pour être perfectionnistes en plus d'être tenaces. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas vu que vous perdez patience au bout de deux secondes sans tenter de vous améliorer. Vous stagnez dans ce qui vous semble être la meilleure chose qui est juste une barbarie sans nom, si vous me permettez.

Un peu de bluff pas tellement simulé. Une insulte personnelle. Sur un ton détaché pour être encore plus menaçant tandis que je le regarde nochalemment , comme si je parlais de la pluie et du beau temps. Personnelement je pense m'en être bien tiré. Par contre avec un type pareil, ce n'est pas suffisant, c'est sûr mais c'est pas mal.

Evidemment, il ne frémit pas et s'exclame :

-Je vois qu'on a la langue bien pendue à la section. Insulter un Maréchal de la sorte. C'est presque courageux. Vous devez vous sentir courageux, vous qui ne pouvez lutter activement contre le danger, vous qui êtes réduits à vous cacher dans nos jupes .

-Il y a d'autres manière d'aider à lutter je réplique.

-Oui oui et votre chien chien Reever chan ? Il est encore utile à quelque chose ? Ou il sait juste donner la papatte à son maître ? s'exclama Sokaro ricanant.

Je frémis de plus en plus de rage.

-De une, je ne vous permet pas de m'appeller comme cela Winters persiffle je De deux je ne vous permet pas non plus de parler du Grand Intendant comme cela. Ensuite vous verrez qu'il va continuer à gérer l'Ordre. il n'est pas encore mort contrairement à ce que vous sous entendez. Personne ici ne le laissera partir.

-Vous devriez. Il ne sert plus à rien. c'est de la chair à saucisse comme sa soeur maintenant. Oh desolé, elle est morte persiffle ti'l faussement contrarié.

J'ai une envie folle de l'étriper pour avoir insulté celui que j'aime et rouvert peut être des blessures quand soudain on entend distinctement claquer quelque chose. Une voix résonnant dans la cantine comme un fouet. Cassant.

-Zhù.

La voix de Komui. Tous choqués nous nous tournons vers lui . Il s'est levé, a plaqué ses deux mains sur la table et le foudroie du regard. Bak à côté de moi est écroulé de rire et s'exclame :

-Bien dit Komui !

A part lui, personne n'a compris mais au rire de Bak nous devinons que c'est particulièrement insultant.

-Tiens le taré dépréssif est encore capable de parler. Dis moi donc un truc .

-Comme quoi ? Que Winters est synonyme d'hiver dans ton coeur et ta tête ? chantonne t'il. Je pourrai t'en raconter des choses mais premièrement la violence même verbale ne résout rien et je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai mon temps à parler à une brouette. Il paraît qu'il vaut mieux les pousser.

Sokaro est soufflé. Comme nous tous. Et puis nous éclatons tous de rire devant la repartie très cassante. Bak au milieu de ses rires regarde étrangement Komui puis il se reprend et m'attrape par la manche en me mumurant :

-Commandant Reever, je crois qu'il vaut mieux quitter la cantine avant que le Maréchal n'ait repris ses esprits.

Il dit là quelque chose de sensé . Parce que Sokaro ne laissera pas une telle insulte impunie. Je me lève alors et tous suivant notre exemple se lèvent et nous quittons la table, formons un groupe auquel inconsciemment nous avons placé le Grand Intendant devant comme avant et moi à sa droite comme d'habitude. Cela me fait sourire de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changées. Nous faisons quelques pas quand soudain j'entends la voix de Sokaro qui m'agresse et s'exclame :

-Hé Reever serais tu une chochotte ? Pourquoi ne viens tu donc pas te battre ? T'en crèves d'envie..

-Parce que contrairement à vous on n'a pas besoin de moi uniquement comme pion dans une guerre m'exclame je. Et je ne suis pas bête. Je sais très bien que la violence n'arrangera rien. Elle ne réglerera rien.

-C'est pour cela que tu avais retenu ce fou quand il a voulu m'attaquer ,que tu la ceinturé , ton visage à la fois énervé et angoissé ? Enervé à cause de moi et angoissé à la fois pour les ennuis qu'il pourrait s'attirer et au mal qu'il pourrait se faire si il échappe à ta poigne ? Tu te soucies trop de lui je crois. Qu'est ce qu'on vont dire les gens à ce propos ? Je me le demande

C'est lourd de sous entendus. Et mesquin d'évoquer un tel souvenir devant tant de gens. Il cherche à m'embarasser à me faire rougir, à ce que je lui saute à la gorge ou que je lui tire dessus. Je sens encore plus précisément mon pistolet contre ma jambe. Mes joues me cuisent un peu et me contraignent à baisser la tête de peur qu'on les remarque. Mais je ne ferais rien. Car c'est ce qu'il veut. Que je réagisse.

On dirait bien que quelqu'un a compris... Damn it. Et il fallait que ce soit Sokaro...

J'entends soudain un ricanement sadique. Que je connais très bien. Trop bien... Qu'est ce qu'il médite ? Il m'inquiète d'un coup...

-Tant pis. Il ne manquait presque rien à son élaboration pour qu'il soit PARFAIT même si à mes yeux il l'est déja. Comme cela je pourrai voir les effets si j'oublie une pièce. Mais bon cela ne devrait pas vous effrayer, vous un Maréchal. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles d'accord ? KOMUUUUUUULLLLLLIIIN ! s'exclame Komui

Je sens le murmure d'horreur parcourir la pièce et me traverser aussi. Non, il n'a quand même pas laché un Komulin pour cela ? Mais il est MALADE !

Nous venons de sortir de la cantine et effrayés certains d'entre nous nous ont déja quitté d'autres guettent Komulin et moi j'attrape Komui par le bras et m'exclame énervé et angoissé à l'idée qu'il débarque :

-MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ! CELA NE VA PAS DE LACHER UN KOMULIN En PLEIN MILIEU DE lA CANTINE ! ALORS QUE QUE L'ON VOUS AVEZ DIT QU'IL NE FALLAIT PLUS EN CONSTRUIRE ! EN PLUS CELA N'EN VALAIT PAS LA PEINE !

Je ne vaus pas la peine que tu risques des ennuis. Et encore moins que la Congrégation soit détruite par ma faute.

Mais étonnament, il reste calme. Peut être est il déja de retour dans son monde, malgrès mes cris. Ce qui semble être faux. Car Il tourne la tête vers moi alors que je lui crie d'arrêter le Komulin. Son regard est déja en train de redevenir vide

-Qu'y avait il dans mes laboratoires privés il y a trois jours, Reever ?

La question me prend au dépourvu. Que veut il dire par là ? Et pourquoi me demande il cela maintenant ?

-Euh... Une colombe non ? Mais quel rapport avec...

Soudain je m'étrangle. Mais oui ! Il y a trois jours il était dans le laboratoire où il concevait toujours ses inventions les plus grandes. Comme les Komulin. Or le Laboratoire était vide. A part la colombe. Mes nerfs me lachent et je ris. Du au stress soudain. Les autres me regardent comme si je suis fou. C'est sûr, cela peut sembler étrange que je ris alors que Komulin est attendu d'une minute à l'autre. Quand je parvins à articuler je m'exclame :

-Vous êtes vraiment malade, vous . Tss. Vous avez provoqué très certainement des centaines d'arrêt cardiaque avec votre coup de bluff. Plus des centaines de stressés. Et qui va devoir aller les rassurer ? Evidemment moi. Tss vous pouviez pas faire comme les gens normaux et vous barer au lieu de faire peur à tout le monde ?

-Attendez Commandant c'est... s'exclame Johnny incrédule.

-Un coup de bluff. Il n'y a rien dans ses laboratoires. A part un truc innoffensif.

A leurs tours leurs nerfs lachent et ils rient en s'exclamant :

-Quelle peur nous avons eue !

Je regarde Komui et grogne encore :

-Tss. Vous êtes vraiment pas normal.

Si il était encore là, il se tournerait vers moi et aurait un sourire narquois et s'exclamerai :

"-merci mon petit Reever "

J'entends presque sa voix. Tss. Crétin que j'aime, malgrès sa folie. Même avec. Crétin qui vient de vider le peu de forces qu'il a pour me défendre. Tss.

Komui, pense aussi à toi. Cett énergie tu vas en avoir besoin.

Soudain Bak dont j'avais oublié la présence jusqu'alors s'exclame :

-Est ce que vous pourriez ramener le Grand Intendant à ses appartements ? Je dois parler en privé au Commandant Reever.

Je sursaute. Que me veut il ? Et puis je me rappelle tout ses regards étranges pendant le repas. Et moi qui voulait l'interroger sur cela tout à l'heure... Cela tombe bien.

Pendant que la section scientifique acquiesce et nous salue, nous laissant là et emmenant Komui, Bak s'exclame à nouveau :

-Je connais un endroit où nous serons tranquille. Venez.

Je lui emboite le pas. Incrédule. N'y tenant plus je m'exclame :

-A propos de quoi voulez vous m'entretenir qui soit assez important pour que vous vouliez me parler en privé ?

-Si j'en parlais devant vos hommes cela pourrait vous embarasser m'explique t'il.

Ah, ça explique.

-En tout cas, je crois qu'il va falloir éviter la cantine ces temps prochains rajoute t'il changeant de sujet.

-Je pense aussi je m'exclame bien que rendu perplexe.

Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire ?

-Et je crois que si jamais on a une plainte du Maréchal on essayera de la perdre dans l'immense paperasse de Komui. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile.

Je souris et m'exclame :

-C'est vrai. Pour une fois que le fait qu'il est accumulé la paperasse nous sert...

Bak sourit à son tour. Un silence s'installe alors et désireux de le briser, je pose une question banale :

-Au fait de quoi l'a traité Le Grand Intendant tout à l'heure ?

Bak rit à nouveau en se souvenant et s'exclame :

-De porc. C'est une insulte courante en Chine. Pas très imagée sur le coup mais je pense que c'est la seule chose qu'il était capable de sortir. Et encore cela a du lui coûter beaucoup d'énergie pour essayer juste de dire cela. Mais c'était surprenant sur le coup car je n'ai jamais vu Komui traiter quelqu'un de porc et pourtant pendant un certain temps il a travaillé à la section asiatique.

Ah. Il a très certainement raison. Et cela me fait mal pour Bak poussa une porte qui donnait sur un balcon en fer forgé dont jusqu'alors j'ignorai l'existence. Et autour de nous, le ciel bleu et en contrebas, la forêt où s'entraînait habituellement Kanda. Je connais la Congrégation par coeur et pourtant j'ignorai l'existence de ce coin. Interrogateur, je me tourne vers Bak qui lui a appuyé une main sur la rambarde et m'adressant un sourire il s 'exclame :

-Cachette numéro 1 470 000 de Komui Lee. Il vient ici quand il ne veut SOUS AUCUN PRETEXTE être dérangé et qu'il a besoin d'air, puisqu'il ne peut sortir. Il ne s'y réfugie qu'en dernier recours parce qu'elle ne se trouve pas loin de votre chambre et que donc, en passant lassé vous pourriez l'y trouver.

Il est vraiment au courant je remarque . Et cela au fond me rend jaloux. Me blesse. Il connaît ce détail que j'ignore sur Komui. Pour mon esprit blessé c'est une preuve qu'ils sont plus proches qu'il n'y paraît. Et soudain une terrible pensée saisit mon âme. Et si son amour pour Lenalee n'était en fait qu'un mensonge et qu'en fait il soit amoureux de Komui ? Cette pensée me semble horrible et me donne des envies de meurtre. Mais je dois me retenir. Après tout c'est peut être le choix de Komui. Et moi je ne veux que son bonheur. Alors je pourrai m'écraser pour lui. Même si cela me fait mal. Pour que la conversation continue et que je n'ai pas l'air de vouloir le tuer, que je souffre ou montrer que j'ai compris je lance un, en m'appuyant à deux mains contre la rembarde mon regard vers le bas, pour que au cas où ma rage ou ma souffrance se voit trop sur ma figure :

-Et bien vous venez de le trahir. Pas très malin.

Je ricane. Pourtant ce n'était pas le but. Mince. Ma rage intérieure l'a emporté. J'espère qu'il n'y comprendra rien...

-Peut être étais ce délibéré au contraire. Pourquoi serait il le seul à profiter d'un tel lieu quand vous même vous avez besoin parfois d'air ? Et honnêtement j'étais comme vous , ignorant de celle ci jusqu'à tomber par hasard sur celle ci un jour où j'étais en visite officielle et j'y ai trouvé Komui qui s'y planquait. Il avait vraiment une tête de détérré et vraiment besoin d'un peu d'air. Il faisait même une micro sieste. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a jetté assez violement de ce coin . J'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait enchaîné une semaine de nuits blanches et donc pour le moment voulait un peu se reposer et que donc trop de présence dans ce lieux le gênait. Je n'ai pas insisté et quand il est allé un peu mieux il s'est excusé à ce propos et m'a expliqué à quoi lui servait ce lieu. et le soir même je m'attirai ses foudre en m'approchant trop près de Lenalee. Toute la nuit, des minis robots m'ont empêché de .

Il frissonne d'un coup. Il a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. En tout cas il est étrange. Il aurait trahi délibérement Komui ? Et en plus sa découverte serait du au hasard ? Cela pouvait il être vrai ? Il a l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs maintenant tandis qu'une larme coule le long de sa joue et que des plaques d'urticaire se forme. Il murmure son nom :

-Lenalee..

Je suis saisi. Peut on simuler autant de douleur ? Et soudain me revint des phrases que Bak a prononcé le jour où Komui s'est évanoui.

"Ou du moins quelqu'un devra peut être le lui rappeler..."

"Personnellement, j'essayerai de vous aider quand vous devrez réinteresser Komui au travail, parce que je crains que dans le domaine de tous les jours je ne sois pas la personne la mieux habilitée pour. "

Ces phrases montrent clairement qu'il n'avait aucunce intention de le faire lui même , ne se sentant pas capable. Or qui est le mieux placé que la personne qui en aime une autre ? Si il l'avait aimé, il m'aurait dit de me méler de mes affaires. Enfin je pense, sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il n'a pas de courage...

-Lenalee... C'est injuste qu'elle soit partie comme cela. Ella a emporté beaucoup de choses avec elle sans même s'en rendre compte. La conscience de Walker, celle de Komui nous a blessé moi un de ces nombreux prétendants, vous qu'elle considérait comme son autre frère et tous ceux qu'elle considère comme sa famille. Et je suis sûre que cela doit lui faire mal de voir cela. Alors c'est pour cela que j'évite de tomber. Et contrairement à Komui ma douleur n'est pas si intense. Par contre, un truc doit la réjouir. C'est que les amis de son frère continuent de veiller sur lui. Vous, Jeryy, la section scientifique, moi. Chacun dans un domaine propre et avec ses méthodes personnelles. Pour qu'un jour, Il se tienne comme avant, rassurant sa soeur dans l'au delà qui doit se faire beaucoup d'inquiétude à son sujet.

Il regarde droit devant lui, pensant à Lenalee, probablement, un leger sourire au lèvres appuyé contre la rembarde. Il n'a parlé que d'elle et a décrit Komui comme un ami. Cela me rassure même si une partie de moi reste sur le qui vive. Au cas où.

-Bon je ne voulais pas vous parler de cela. Je voulais m'assurer de quelque chose. Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez conscience de que cela va signifier cette aide. Je voulais savoir si vous mesuriez toutes les conséquences. Après cela vous allez devenir son soutien. Il va avoir besoin de vous pas seulement le temps qu'il se remette.

Je soupire. Evidemment que je le sais. Je sais que après je vais devenir son pilier. Je l'ai réalisé que après ce sera définitif. Mais cela ne me gêne pas. Cela m'enchante plutôt de pouvoir aider , soutenir celui que j'aime. Même si je sais que cela peut me faire mal dans le cas où il ne m'aime pas comme moi. Etre proche de celui qu on aime sans pouvoir le toucher, peut être même supporter des confidences sur celui ou celle que Komui aimerait réellement. Je le sais mais je l'accepte.

-Cela voudra dire que vous allez être bloqué au stade de chef de la section scientifique aussi longtemps qu'il sera à la Congrégation comme Grand Intendant. Oh il vous laisserait partir mais en réprimant sa douleur. d'ailleurs celle ci le plongerait rapidement dans un chaos pareil à celui ci, ou alors il deviendrait froid en réprimant tout ou alors il deviendrait fou. Pour lui ce sera surêment difficile d'accepter que celui qui l'a sorti des ténébres l'y abandonne et comme il culpabilisera de l'autre côté de vous priver d'une certaine forme de bonheur, il sera partagé. Comme avant. A partir de cet instant, il sera encore plus déchiré.

-Je le sais Chef de section Bak. Mais il faut croire que je suis un peu maso car j'accepte tout cela. D'ailleurs je l'ai déja promis au Grand Intendant. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai l'abandonner. Je manquerai à mes promesses. A lui et Lenalee si je l'abandonnais. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses je m'exclame, mon regard perdu dans le ciel

Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'est aussi parce qu'il compte terriblement à mes yeux et que je m'en veux de lui avoir fait du mal, même si je le soupçonne de connaître la deuxième raison. Après tout c'est lui qui m' a mis ce poids sur les épaules.

Nous vois tu en cet instant Lenalee ? Vois tu la détermination de mon coeur ?

Bak que je vois du coin de l'oeil se plonge dans la comtemplation du ciel à son tour.

-Quelle ironie. Un ciel si bleu en des heures si sombres... murmure ti'l. Je tique. C'est mes réflexions de tout à l'heure.

-Et bien vous m'ottez un poids me dit il. En tout cas , je reste persuadé que vous êtes la personne la mieux placée pour le sauver. il suffit de voir la manière avec laquelle il vous a défendu. Il doit certainement tenir à vous et votre aide va encore appronfondir vos liens. Peut être même qu'il développerait des complexes.

Je rougis violemment à cette idée et m'exclame :

-Non mais ca va pas d'imaginer des choses pareilles ?

Bak se met à rire soudain tandis que je grognotte, gêné. Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que tu n'auras pas cette idée saugrenue. Cela me gênerait plus que tout.

-Je ne trouve pas cela amusant de rire sur mon dos je lance glacial. Vous êtes aussi fou que lui pour imaginer des truc pareils ?

-Non. Personne niveau folie ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Je souris et murmure, m'absorbant dans la comtemplation de la forêt :

-C'est vrai.

-Mais c'est l'une des choses qui le rend sympathique rajoute il. Si différent de Lenalee qui était rationnelle . Ils se complétaient.

Il a raison. Combien de fois l'avait elle disputé à cause de sa folie ? Pourtant ils avaient un besoin viscéral l'un de l'autre. Il lui redonnait espoir, elle calmait ses angoisses. Et on l'avait privé d'elle. A tout jamais. Et cela restera quoi que je fasse. La douleur de sa perte. Que je peux adoucir, aider à porter mais pas chasser définitivement. Et c'est terrible.

Je ne réponds rien à Bak. Il n'a rien à dire. Et nous restons à comtempler ce ciel pendant ce qui semble une éternité, en silence. Et pourtant, ce silence ne nous éloigne pas. Au contraire. Ils nous rapproche. Car nous offrons à ce ciel doucement sans bruit pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention d'un certain ange, nos douleurs respectives. Sous ce ciel, Bak Chan n'a pas de secrets pour moi. Je n'ai presque pas de secrets pour lui. Et puis Bak Chan s'exclame alors que le soleil décline :

-Je propose que demain nous nous mettons au travail, vous, Komui et moi.

-Il vaut mieux. Son altercation a du le vider pour le moment dis je.

Il acquiesce. Puis il quitte le balcon en s'exclamant :

-Je vais demander à Jeryy si il peut vous amener vos plateaux directement dans les appartements. je pense que cela ne posera pas de problème.

-Merci chef de section Bak dis je avec un sourire.

Il me sourit à son tour.

-Je crois que je vais vite m'en lasser des "chefs de section""commandant" si on va devoir travailler côte à côte . Après tout on peut presque dire que nous avons le même grade.

-Un peu en dessous du votre Bak dis je avec un sourire.

Et puis il est parti. Un dernier soupir et je m'arrache à la comtemplation du paysage et traverse les couloirs doucement, et finit par rentrer dans les appartements de Komui pour le trouver assoupi sur son lit, en chien de fusil tourné vers la droite, murmurant des mots indistincts mais qui en tout cas ne sont pas Piko et Osugi. Des noms. Qu'il gémit. je m'approche de lui et m'assit à ses côtés, murmurant à son oreille:

-Tout ira bien Grand Intendant

Je le couve du regard. Il semble si petit si fragile, notre Grand Intendant d'un mètre 93. On dirait un enfant. Et cela blesse de le voir ainsi. Soudain le murmure devient un peu plus distinct :

-Lenalee... Non.. Ne regarde pas...

Il se débat, comme si il voulait capturer une Lenalee enfant. De quoi rêve t'il ?

-Personne ne peut supporter un tel spectacle... Pas même toi ma courageuse Lenalee... Personne ne peut...

-Si moi. Pour vous murmure je doucement,sachant qu'il n'entend pas .

-Quelqu 'un pour chasser cela... Quelq'un...

-Je suis là. Je serais toujours là dis je avec douceur. Au même moment, il se redresse d'un coup me faisant sursauter. Ses yeux regardent deux secondes la pièce et ils me voient. Ils se plantent dans les miens pendant quelques secondes. De nouveau ce regard vitreux synonyme de perdition,dans ce monde de douleur qui l'empêche d'exprimer ses émotions, qui enferme dans le souvenir. Mais je ne frémis pas. Je supporte ce contact malgrès la douleur qu'il m'inflige. c'est ma faute si il en ait là. Je dois être capable d'affronter les conséquences de mon acte. Ces beaux yeux bleus nuits que je vois de près. Que j'affronte sans peur. juste avec un peu de douleur. Je lui souris doucement et je m'exclame :

-Je vais essayer de vous aider, Grand Intendant. Vous voyiez je n'ai pas peur de vous regarder dans les yeux.

Il ne m'entend pas mais cela fait du bien de me répeter. De parler clairement. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre soudain. Je sursaute arraché aux magnifiques yeux bleus nuit de Komui et reporte mon attention vers la porte. C'est Johnny qui s'exclame avec un sourire :

-Commandant Reever nous avons tous eu une idée. Puisque vous devez éviter la cantine maintenant et si vous veniez dîner avec nous dans la section scientifique directement ? Cela vous permettrait en plus de voir les papiers accumulés. Au repas nous avons tous bien vu que cela vous préoccupait un peu.

-Mais... je m'exclame incrédule. Où allez vous trouver la place et...

-On y a travaillé toute la journée et soumis tout à l'heure l'idée au Chef de section Bak. Et en plus, cela nous permettra de maintenir le lien entre nous tous. Parce que nous avons tous conscience que pendant les semaines à venir vous allez surtout même si vous connaissant, vous allez en plus essayer de faire la paperasse, aider le Grand Intendant. Et comme on vous l'a dit à table, on va tous faire notre maximum pour que cette paperasse à gérer restante ne soit pas énorme. Et si on peut nous aussi aider le Grand Intendant...!

Je suis touché au delà des mots.

-Alors vous venez ? s'exclame Johnny.

-J'arrive. Donnez moi deux secondes. Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

Johnny acquiesce et sort de la pièce. Je me tourne vers Komui et m'exclame:

-Vous voyiez Grand Intendant. Vous avez encore une famille qui tient à vous. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Ni vous, ni moi. Personne ne nous abandonne. Je me demande si vous pouvez sentir leur affection, dans votre prison de glace. Je l'espère. Je l'espère au delà de tout les mots. Parce que honnêtement, c'est un feu pour lequel la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue.

Je sais que son regard est vide, qu'il a l'air ailleurs, mais pourtant j'ai la sensation qu'il m'entend, qu'il m'écoute. Ou alors c'est le reflet de mes espoirs. Je m'empare de sa main en m'exclamant :

-Venez. Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Et je l'entraîne à ma suite, rattrapant en peu de temps Johnny et ensemble nous gagnons la laboratoire central. Tout les gens de la scientifique y sont et nous attendent plus Bak. Au loin, je vois qu'ils ont rassemblé et dégagé des tables sur lesquelles reposent maintenant les plateaux qui viennent probablement d'être déposés.

Non, on ne nous abandonne pas. Jamais.

L'ambiance est sensiblement la même qu'au repas moins l'intervention de Sokaro. On parle des expériences qui ont été menées, de ce que j'ai manqué, de choses plus legères tout en mangeant. On essaie encore de provoquer une réaction à Komui mais c'est peine perdue. Sous ma menace il s'est mis à manger et garde le silence. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On sait bien que pendant un moment cela va être difficile.

Alors qu'on est en train de manger, soudain on entend dans notre dos :

-On peut venir manger avec vous ? Disons qu'on a croisé Sokaro qui comme d'habitude a été désagréable.

Nous nous retournons et nous les voyons. Lavi, Kanda(guère ravi visiblement d'être ici) et Allen qui a l'air d'écumer de rage. Décidément Sokaro...

-Pas de problème dis je. tandis que nous nous poussons pour leur faire de la place. Allen se retrouve par le plus grand des hasards à côté de Komui qui lève la tête et le comtemple deux secondes avant de replonger le regard dans l'assiette. Reconnaissance de deux souffrances comme avant. Lavi lui se pose de l'autre côté de Komui et s'exclame à son égard :

-Bonjour Komui ! Alors aujourd'hui on a fait du grabuge ? A quand le retour des vrais Komulin ?

Nous nous étranglons tous d'horreur tandis que Kanda comme d'habitude se met loin de tous.

Je m'exclame :

-Ne lui donne pas de mauvais idées en lui même s'il te plaît Lavi. Déja que les Komulin sont difficiles à gérer.

-Ouais ce serait pas une mauvaise idée que tu la fermes baka usagi si tu sors que des trucs comme cela. J'ai pas envie de me battre encore contre un Komulin devenu fou s'exclame Kanda à distance.

-Mais euh Yuu ! Si cela peut lui permettre d'aller mieux, la Congrégation ne devrait elle pas se sacrifier ?

Nous le regardons tous avec horreur et une réponse commune fuse de nos bouches :

-Pas moyen.

-Et mon nom c'est Kanda sombre crétin ! rajoute Kanda passablement énervé.

Lavi rit et s'exclame :

-Je plaisante évidemment.

-Blague mal venue si tu veux mon avis je lance. Surtout après l'incident de tout à l'heure

-Oui et si tu pouvais éviter de parler et manger en silence, ça m'arrangerait s'exclama Kanda. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au Ciel pour devoir me coltiner à longueur de journée un baka usagi pareil ?

-Ben si tu avais pas envie t'avais qu'à pas te proposer pour m'aider avec Allen mon petit Yuu dit Lavi usant d' une expression que je reconnais.

- ARGh ! Je suis plus grand que toi je te signale ! Et en plus Je t'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure , baka usagi ? Et arrête de raconter des bêtises! Tu veux vraiment voir Mugen de plus près ?

Je me désinteresse de la conversation, en restant à ce "mon petit"

Il cherche surêment à provoquer une réaction de l'intéressé mais à moi cela me serre le coeur. Je l'entends encore me dire "mon petit Reever". Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ses simples mots me manqueraient avant.

-Commandant Reever vous allez bien ? s'exclame soudain la voix de Lavi un peu inquiète.

Je remarque soudain que inconsciemment j'ai baissé la tête. Et mince.

Je m'exclame d'une voix que j'essaye de rendre forte avec un faux sourire pour cacher ma tristesse :

-Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Lavi n'a pas l'air convaincu mais il me laisse tranquille. Heureusement. Le repas continue avec toujours une bonne ambiance que Lavi entretient avec des blagues (de meilleures goûts ) en se disputant régulièrment avec Kanda et pendant que Lavi harcèle( avec plus de douceur que moi cependant mais aussi avec beaucoup de malice ) Allen. Je me rends compte qu' eux aussi à leur manière ils entourent de vie Allen. Lavi en le houspillant avec gentilesse et malice , Kanda en le traitant de "moyashi" et le menaçant. Chacun à leur manière, et comme moi ils ont adopté cette tactique. Allen comme Komui est entouré. Je le regarde d'ailleurs. Comme Komui maintenant il est ailleurs. Peut être dans le même univers d'ailleurs. Et inconsciemment, je cherche dans son regard ce même froid. Lavi qui remarque mon regard scrutateur s'exclame soudain à voix basse :

-Ca fait mal hein de voir ceux qu'on aime bien dans cet état ?

J'acquiesce. Cela me fait aussi de la peine de voir Allen dans cet état. Mais je peux me consoler en sachant qu'il est entouré. Par des gens qui ne l'abandonneront jamais. Ou du moins Lavi...Même si cela n'est pas suffisant pour me consoler de la peine.

-Moi il me fait de la peine tout les jours. En plus c'est moi qui ai du annoncer la nouvelle à Allen qui rentrait de mission à ce moment là poursuit il son visage se couvrant de douleur.

Je grimace. Alors c'est lui qui a eu cette difficile mission... Je devine à son ton que comme moi il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être celui qui l'annoncerait . Je compatis très sincèrement et éprouve la même chose. Doucement pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le seul je murmure à mon tour :

-Et moi je suis celui qui l'a annoncé au Grand Intendant.

Son visage grimace à son tour et ses yeux se remplissent de compassion. Comme les miens. Et comme Allen et Komui nous reconnaissons la douleur de l'un l'autre. Et puis Lavi s'exclame avec un sourire un peu forcé :

-Mais c'est moins dur à tenir grâce à la présence de Yuu. Quand je craque et que j'ai envie de pleurer un peu sa mort il s'occupe seul d'Allen, en ralant beaucoup mais il le fait. Et sa force de caractère me permet de ne pas trop tomber. Je m'en inspire d'ailleurs beaucoup sur le coup. En tout cas il n'en a pas l'air mais il peut être capable de réconforter malgrès ses mots secs.

Kanda capable d'humanité ? Cela m'étonne mais après tout je n 'en sais rien, vu que je ne le cotoye pas tout les jours peut être que c'est le cas après tout. Je laisse tomber.

Lavi poursuit à voix encore plus basse, comme si il ne veux pas ête entendu des autres. Mais il n'a rien à craindre, les autres sont trop occupés à parler entre eux pour nous remarquer sur le coup.

-Vous allez trouver cela ridicule certainement. D'ailleurs, Yuu ne se gêne pas pour me le dire mais... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Même si je sais qu'il ne m'entend pas , je lui parle. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Cela me console en même temps. Pourtant cela ne sert à rien, je le sais.

Décidément c'est le jour où les gens se confient à moi... Cela ne me gêne pas mais cela m'étonne. En tout cas ce qu'il dit me fait sourire. Je fais pareil.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit bête. Je pense que ce geste étrange peut au contraire aider . Cela peut montrer que l'on continue à le soutenir, que rien n'a vraiment changé. Et je pense que au fond, ils nous écoutent à distance mais ils nous écoutent. Le moindre geste habituel comme cela peut nous permettre de leur montrer qu'ils sont toujours vivants. Et en plus, cela permet de rassurer ceux qui le font. Alors je ne pense pas que ce soit ridicule.

Ma réponse revigore Lavi qui me sourie. Il me souffle un " merci" auquel je réponds par un sourire et une legère inclination de tête.

De rien Lavi. Heureux d'avoir pu t'être utile. C'est ce que je me dis lorsque soudain pendant quelques instants, j'ai l'impression soudain d'être regardé. Je relève la tête et balaye la salle du regard. Mais personne. Alors je tourne mon attention vers Komui que Lavi essaye maintenant de faire réagir. Comme d'habitude son regard est vide mais peut être sent il mon regard, en cet instant. Qui sait ? J'aimerai qu'il se tourne vers moi et qu'il me sourie en m'appelant encore "mon petit Reever". Et moi gêné, je lui répondrai de manière cinglante.

**Say my name **

**So I will know you're back you're here again **

**[...]**

**You're not aware **

**Your hands keep still **

**You just don't know that I am here **

**It hurts too much **

**I pray now that soon you're released **

**To where you belong **

Prononce mon nom

Alors je saurai que tu es revenu, que tu es ici de nouveau

[..]

Tu n'es pas conscient

Tes mains gardent toujours

Tu ne sais juste pas que je suis ici

Ça fait trop mal

Je prie maintenant que tu sois bientôt libéré

De l'endroit où tu reposes

Et puis vient l'heure de nous séparer. Après un dernier au revoir , j'entraîne Komui vers ses appartements. Après l'avoir menacé encore , je réussis à le pousser dans la salle de bain et l'y laisse lui même maintenant que j'ai appelé sa lucidité. Je m'assis sur son lit, silencieusement.

Je sais que le mal va prendre du temps à s'atténuer et malgrès tout mes efforts, il ne mourrera pas. Lenalee est morte définitivement. Mais je sais aussi que ma lutte n'est pas vaine. D'abord c'est ce qu'il veut. Ensuite des gens me font confiance pour cela. Bak, Jeryy, la section scientifique. Dans mon esprit leur visage défilent. Et puis, il y a Lenalee elle même. Lenalee et ses mots qui m'ont arraché mes sentiments et qui m'ont fait promettre de veiller sur lui. Et mes souvenirs me ramènent à ce jour.

Ce jour là tout avait commencé de manière presque anodine. Encore une fois le bureau du Grand Intendant dans la section était encore encombrée de beaucoup trop de papiers urgents. Et encore une fois celui ci était aux abonnés absent. Plus qu' agacé de le voir tirer au flanc alors que moi je sortais de trois nuits blanches consecutives(et aussi parce que j'avais envie de le voir même si à ce moment là je refusais de me l'admettre. Je refusais même à ce moment là d'admettre mes propres sentiments) je pris entre mes bras cette masse énorme de papiers et me dirigai vers le bureau du Grand Intendant avec la ferme intention de le disputer et de lui faire signer cette paperasse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il y était. Arrivé aux abords de son bureau j'entendis des rires. Cela me rendit perplexe. Comme pouvait on rire seul ? A moins qu'il soit en train d'élaborer un robot dangereux encore... En tout cas un tel rire semblait incongru au regard de l'immense masse de papier que j'amenais. Déja passablement énervé cela m'agaça encore plus. j'ouvris excédé la porte, pour trouver le Grand Intendant au téléphone, légèrment rougissant, criant après quelq'un en chinois. Je me pétrifiais sur une parce que le Grand Intendant rougissant ce n'était pas habituel et que ..c'était un spectacle magnifique. De deux à cause de ma pensée du moment. Je reculai tandis que soudain je réalisai de ce que ses rougissement pouvait signifier. Peut être que son interlocuteur était... sa petite amie ? Cette pensée m'énerva. De une comment osait il appeler sa petite amie en plein travail ? Ensuite et ce fut la pire, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'interressât à elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'interessat à quelq'un d'autre que moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit proche de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou Lenalee. Et ces pensées me perturbèrent. Qu'est ce qui me prenait de penser cela ? Soudain Komui sembla prendre conscience de ma présence. Il devient blême et se statufia sur place. Pris sur le fait. Je ne pus retenir la colère que tout cela me suscita. Et la douleur de le voir dans une telle situation aussi. Couplée à mes nombreuses nuits blanches. Et ma colère précédente.

-Alors vous draguez bien pendant vos heures de travail ? Les grattes papiers ne vous dérangent pas trop ? BON SANG DE BON SOIR VOUS NE PoUVEZ PAS FAIRE VOTRE TRAVAIL CORRECTEMENT AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS VOTRE VIE ! NOUS ON TRAVAILLE COMME DES DINGUES ! POUR TROUVER QUOI ? LEUR CHEF CELUI POUR QUI LA PLUPART DES EXORCISTES RISQUERAIT LEUR VIE EN TRAIN DE COMPTER FLEURETTE COMME UNE COLLEGIENNE ! LAMENTABLE. ET CELA SE DIT GRAND INTENDANT GENIALLISME ?

Ma voix virait vers les aigus. Je ressemblai de plus en plus à cette fille hystérique que j'avais croisé l'autre jour dans les couloirs. Pathétique. Et le pire c'était principalement à cause de ce que je ressentais que j'étais comme cela. D'ailleurs sur le coup,Cela me perturba. Pourquoi donc mon coeur me faisait il autant mal ? Pourquoi j'étais si énervé ? La vérité s'imposa à mon esprit. J'étais... jaloux. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'être . Non ? Comment pourrai je être jaloux d'une fille sortant avec le Grand Intendant ? Après tout elle pouvait le garder, avec son sale caractère. Pourtant quand je pensât cela je me rendis compte que c'était faux. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Non. Ce que je voulais, c'était l'entendre me parler ainsi, rougir comme cela pour moi, qu'il me prit dans ses bras... Or c'était le genre de geste que l'on voulait quand on était amoureux de quelqu'un. Or c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux de lui. Comment pouvais je être amoureux d'un homme, qui plus est mon boss ? (nda : à l'époque c'est interdit par la religion: c''est un rappel important je pense) Comment pourrai je être amoureux d'un fou narcissique accro à la caféine et la robotique, sister complexé qui passait son temps à flemmarder ? Comment pouvais je être amoureux d'un homme magnifique, intelligent, sensible plein de prévenance capable d'aider quoi qu'il arrîvat ? A cette époque en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de penser je m'électrifiais sur place. Je ne pouvais plus regarder Komui en face, de peur qu'il lisât en moi. Je tournai les talons, et m'enfuis, lachant la paperasse, ne pouvant plus affronter son regard. Je m'enfuis en courant, courant à l'aveuglette, comme une fillette qui vivait ses premiers émois amoureux. Et cela me rendait malade. Et puis quand est ce que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui ? C'était impossible . Je n'avais pas eu le temps non avec toute la paperasse? Pourtant, mon coeur me faisait souffrir et quand je fermai les yeux je réentendai son rire et cela me rendait malade. Malade à en crever. Comme l'unique fois où j'étais tombé amoureux il y a longtemps et que j'avais découvert la personne que j'aimais en plein ébat amoureux avec mon meilleur ami de l'époque. C'était terrible. Mon coeur ne m'avait jamais autant torturé. Si je ne l'aimais pas cela ne m'aurait rien fait non ?

Ma course s'arrêta dans un local désert. Je n'en pouvait plus. J'étais épuisé. Je m'effondrai et la fatigue de ses derniers jours s'abbatit sur moi. tout comme la douleur ,la jalousie. D'un seul coup je pris conscience de à quel point je l'aimais. Au point d'être capable de mourir pour lui. Et cela m'effraya. Me désespera. Un tel amour n'avait pas pu naître du jour au lendemain. Il avait du pousser tranquillement pendant que je le refoulais. Et maintenant il était impossible à oublier, vu que j'y avais pensé et m'en étais rendu compte. J'étais fait comme un rat. Ma seule option était la fuite maintenant dans un autre secteur. Mais en même temps je n' avais pas envie de le quitter. Malgrès le fait q'il soit mon bourreau. Je craquai et m'effondrai pleurant, seul. Sur la douleur qui me labourait le coeur, sur l'air ridicule que j'avais, sur l'amour que je ne devais pas éprouver, sur ses risques, sur l'immobilisme de mon coeur incapable de se resoudre à une solution.Je maudissai Komui et en même temps me maudissait moi pour être tombé amoureux de lui. Soudain j'entendis dans mon dos une voix :

-Ree...ver ?

Sa voix. La voix d'une Lee. Je ne voulais les voir ni elle, ni lui ces deux complices inséparables à qui je m'étais trop attaché. Je hurlai :

-DEGAGE LENALEE ! JE N AI PAS BESOIN QUE TU VIENNES CONSTATER LES DEGATS POUR TON FRERE! IL N EST MEME PAS CAPABLE DE VENIR EN PERSONNE OU QUOI ? CA DOIT TE REJOUIR HEIN DE ME VOIR COMME CELA HEIN ?

Quand j'y pense avec le recul, j'avais été injuste.

-NI san ne m' a pas envoyé. Même si il avait l'air très très inquiet pour toi.

Elle insistait trop sur le "très"

-AH OUI ET POURQUOI IL N EST PAS LA ALORS ?

-Parce que je pense qu'il a peur d'affronter ton regard. Comme toi , en fait, sinon tu ne te serai pas enfui comme cela de son bureau.

Je m'électrifiai d'un coup. Et mince quelqu'un aurait il compris ?

-Reever, est ce que tu es amoureux de Ni san ? poursuivit Lenalee.

Cela se confirmait. Pour masquer mon trouble et le fait qu'elle m'avait percé à jour, je ricanai et m'exclamai :

-Explique moi Lenalee comment je pourrai être amoureux d'un homme pareil ? De une, c'est un homme, de deux c'est le boss, de trois il est tout sauf normal et moi ce que je veux c'est de la normalité , de quatre c'est un fainéant qui ne pense qu'à faire la cour alors alors que...

"Alors que je suis là." criait mon coeur. "Alors que on travaille comme des dingues "criait ma raison. Mais au dernier moment mon coeur faillit l'emporter. S'en rendant compte, ma raison brisa ma voix . Et mince. Les larmes refluèrent à nouveau. Soudain je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

-"Faire la cour ?" Par téléphone ? Très peu le genre de Ni san.

-AH OUI ? ET POURQUOI IL RIAIT ALORS ? ET POURQUOI IL ROUGISSAIT QUAND JE SUIS ENTRE ? dis je en me dégagéant et en la regardant dans les yeux.

Lenalee s'exclama soudain perplexe :

-Tu n'as rien entendu d'autre n'est ce pas ?

-A PART QU ILS S ENTENDAIENT TRES TRES TRES BIEN NON ironisai je.

Lenalee me regarda perplexe pendant deux secondes puis soudain elle eut un geste incongru. Elle me prit dans ses bras et murmura :

-Feng. Vous l'êtes tout les deux, à vous imaginer des choses. Tu n'as rien à craindre Reever sur ce plan. Il ne draguait pas. Non la personne à l'autre bout du fil lui racontait n'importe quoi. Ou plutôt cherchait à l'embarasser, en racontant des betîses. Ni san me tuerait si je te racontait au juste ce que c'était mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas des avances pour lui ou la personne au bout du fil. Tu me fais confiance non Reever ?

-Tu peux très bien mentir pour protéger ton Ni san m'exclamai je, sarcastique. Et qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Lenalee ? Tu sous entendrai que je suis jaloux ?

Mais j'avais déja baissé d'un ton . Je sentai dans sa voix la sincérité et je savais bien que Lenalee n'était pas douée pour ni n'aimait mentir. Et une partie de moi avait envie d'y croire. De croire que j'avais encore mes chances. Même si c'était pitoyable. Et puis je me rappelai qu'il criait dessus, tout à l'heure. Comment avais pu oublier un tel truc ? Je me sentis honteux d'un seul coup.

-Si il était en tort et qu'il t'avait blessé, je serai en train de l'assommer, tout Ni san qu'il est. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Ni san et mon frère de coeur s'entredéchirer. Je tiens trop à vous deux pour cela. Et je ne le sous entend pas. Je l'affirme. Sinon cela ne te ferait rien.

Elle avait raison. Pour les deux. Mais je n'aimais pas cela aussi je m'exclamai :

-Mais qui te dis que cela me fait quelque chose ? Le Grand Intendant n'est pas plus que mon boss pour moi.

Ce simple mensonge me brulait la langue.

-Alors pourquoi le fait de faire la cour te tracasse particulièrement ?

-Mais...c'est à cause du travail de dingue qu'on fournit et lui lui...bégayai je, mes joues me cuisant, attestant le contraire.

-Très bien. Alors je vais lui dire de draguer Bak. Ils iront surêment très bien en...

-NON ! hurlai je horrifié avant de porter mes mains à ma bouche en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de me trahir seul.

-Euh.. C'est parce que sinon il pourrait corrompre un des chefs de section les plus efficaces dis je à ce moment là voulant rattraper le coup .

Mais je savais que c'était trop tard et que là je n'étais absolument pas crédible.

Lenalee me sourit et s'exclama, me grondant gentiment :

-Enfin voyons Reever, à quoi ça sert de nier l'évidence ? Tu sais que à moi tu peux tout dire. En plus je ne te jugerai jamais.

Elle avait raison mais j'essaya encore de nier. Je voulus la regarder dans les yeux en riant et en disant:

-Enfin voyons tu me vois vraiment être amoureux du Grand Intendant ?

Mais tout ce qui sortit , tout ce qui arriva, ce fut que je rougis encore soupira obligé de me rendre à l'évidence. J'étais amoureux et démasqué. Même si cela ne me plaisait la soeur de celui que j'aimais.

Qui pouvait tout raconter. Cette pensée me paniqua et je m'exclamai :

-Ne lui dis rien.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. Après tout ce n'est pas mes affaires. Mais en tout cas, je pense honnêtement que tu devrais lui en parler.

-C'est cela, et me prendre un rateau ? Lui donner une occasion de pouvoir user de l'influence que ce"problème" lui donnerait sur moi pour ne pas faire son travail ?

-La vérité c'est que tu as peur dit Lenalee.

Non Lenalee, à ce moment là, je n'avais pas peur. J'étais carrément terrorisé. Terrorisé par la réaction qu'aurait Komui et par ce que j'éprouvais et avec quelle force. Je choisis de ne pas répondre et de garder le silence. Un silence s'installa puis Lenalee s'exclama :

-Dis Reever ? Puis je te demander une faveur ?

Je lévai la tête vers elle et m'exclamai :

-Je suppose que je te dois bien cela pour garder mon secret. Et puis tu es aussi ma petite soeur de coeur alors oui.

-Si jamais il m'arrivait malheur, est ce que tu pourrai veiller sur Ni san ?

Sa voix était hésitante, comme si elle avait peur que je refuse. Je savais aussi qu'elle demandait cela à cause du fait qu'elle partait en mission demain,une mission plutôt dangereuse.

-C'était pour cela que je voulais te voir à l'origine. Et c'est pour cela que j'avais été voir Ni san. Je voulais lui demander où tu étais. Et c'est comme cela que je l'ai trouvé dans tous ses états. Et après, et bien j'ai suivi mon instinct pour te trouver. Ce n'est pas spécialement parce que tu es épris de lui. C'est simplement parce que tu travailles tout les jours avec lui et que malgrès tes dires, tu arrives quand même à le supporter.

-Oui sinon, je ne serais pas tombé sous sa coupe et serais déja parti dis je.

-Vrai.

Nous nous regardâmes tout les deux puis nous rîmes. Je m'exclamai :

-Je dois avoir l'air ridicule, hein ?

-Pourquoi l'amour rendrait ridicule ? s'exclama Lenalee.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

-En tout cas il faudra que je m'excuse pour m'être emporté de la sorte. Après tout ce n'est pas sa faute si j'ai cru des choses ni même si je me suis trop tapé d'heures supplémentaires.

"Ni que je sois épris de lui". Mais c'était sous entendu.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne le laisserai pas je.

Au fond de moi j'en avais envie en plus. Au même moment, nous entendîmes des bruits de course . Pris d'une soudaine illumination je choisis de lacher Lenalee et de m'écarter. Bien m'en prit. C'était Komui, écarlate, essouflé.

-En...fin...je...vous...trouve...

Etonnament, je continuai à le trouver beau même ainsi. Mais je décida de me masquer mon trouble,avant qu'il ne le voit.

-Excusez moi Grand Intendant. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop emporté. La fatigue,quoi. Je n'aurai jamais du vous parler ainsi ni de cette manière.

-Et moi si je n'avais pas répondu à ce stupide appel d'un ivrogne, même si à ce moment là je l'ignorai en pensant que cela me ferait une pause entre les diverses documents, on n'en aurait été pas là. Moi aussi je dois m'excuser sur le coup dit Komui l'air sérieux, et ayant l'air d'avoir retrouvé son souffle.

-Euh je rêve ou vous venez de vous excuser ? m'exclamai interloqué. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il le faisait.

-Et oui profitez mon petit Reever chantonna t'il.

-D'abord je ne suis pas votre "petit Reever "m'exclamai je embarassé.

Il rit.

-En tout cas, faites lui payer à ce type qui vous a embarassé et dérangé, pour une fois que vous sembliez travailler dis je

Komui eut un sourire sadique et s'exclama :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bien dans mes intentions.

En retour j'eus aussi un sourire sadique et m'exclamai :

-Parfait.

Tu vas voir sale ivrogne. Pour m'avoir rendu jaloux pour rien (enfin j'espèrai), pour m'avoir brisé mes illusions de durété.

Pendant quelques instants nous nous ressemblâmes comme des frères Komui et moi, tandis que nous serrâmes la main comme nous le fit remarquer Lenalee ce à quoi je m'exclamai (en même temps que j'essayai de ne pas être perturbé par le contact de la main fraîche de Komui dans la mienne)

-Ah ben apparement le sadisme est plus facile à appliquer qu'on ne croit.

-Et oui, c'est toujours plus facile qu'on ne croit de l'être dis Komui en réponse, tandis que nous rions.

Et moi, sur ce lit je ris en me rappelant ce ris de ma naivêté de l'époque. De comment j'ai été percé à jour si facilement par cette petite déesse qui aujourd'hui n'est plus. Mon rire se mue en une larme solitaire. Lenalee... Soudain je sens une présence dans la pèce. Je tourne la tête et voit Komui qui dans un coin me regarde en silence. Il doit se demander pourquoi je ris ou même pourquoi j'avais le regard dans le vide. Ou peut être rien du tout, d'ailleurs.

Je m'exclame :

-Et bien tu vois Komui, il n'y a pas que toi qui soit sujet à des flashbacks.

Avant de réaliser que je viens de le tutoyer et de l'appeller par son prénom. La gaffe. Mais bon ce n'est pas très grave, vu son état d'inconscience. Mais si cela venait à se reproduire alors qu'il était conscient, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passer. Peut être rirait il. Peut être s'emporterait t'il et m'enverait des Komulins en réprésailles. Ou alors se mettrait il à pleurer et à me sauter dessus en criant que c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie. Peut être qu' il me lancerait une pique disant "et bien si tu te permets cela , pourquoi ne t'apellerai je pas comme Jeryy, Reever chan ?". Ou alors tout cela le laisserait indifférent. Il était si imprévisible.

Soudain Le lit tresaille interrompant mes pensées. Komui s'est assis, juste à côté de moi et me fait face. Simplement. Sans artifice. Sans mot. Sans sourire. Soudain d'un seul coup, il lève sa main, et effleure l'endroit où a coulé ma larme unique. Comme si il veux l'effacer. Comme si à son tour il veut me soutenir , me faire comprendre qu'il peut aussi être là pour moi. J'ai un pauvre sourire qui me permet de masquer le trouble provoqué et les battements de mon coeur désordonnés et m'exclame :

-Moi cela va. Il faut penser à vous. A conserver des forces. Ne vous souciez pas trop de moi.

Cela ne va pas tant que cela mais je dois simuler. Pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter et le vider.

Mais soudain Komui se met à chantonner à mi voix, très doucement

**- I'll come back**

**When you call me**

**No need to say goodbye**

Je reviendrai

Lorsque tu m'appelleras

Pas besoin de dire au revoir

Interdit je l'écoute. Ce chant est une promesse et en même temps un message à double sens. Il me jure de revenir, quand j'aurai besoin de lui à la fois quand je l'appelerai et quand ma douleur aura besoin de quelqu'un. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. je ne mérite pas que tu t'occupes de moi. Moi qui t'ai brisé. Je me lève précipitamment et m'exclame énervé :

-CRETIN ! C EST PAS POUR MOI QUE TU DOIS REVENIR MAIS POUR TOI! GARDE DES FORCES POUR TOI POUR AVOIR ASSEZ D ENERGIE POUR REVENIR ! MOI J AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE !

"a part de toi". Mais je ne peux pas le dire. Pas encore. je n'y ai pas le m'enferme dans sa salle de bains et m'effondre contre la porte tandis que me parvins un murmure désolé.

-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas... Bao Tian shi.

Sa voix est si triste... Cela me serre le coeur. Mais en effet, il a raison. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a ce désir de me protéger malgrès son état. Et je comprends encore moins le chinois. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux rien lui demander car je suis presque sûr qu'il n'y est déja plus. Alors je m'enferme. Dans le silence, dans une pièce. De peur de tout à fait m'effondrer.

Je reste enfermé chez moi

et je ne sors pas

j'attends comme la fin du monde

et je ne sais pas

combien de temps ça prendra

mais je n'oublie pas

parfois la nuit on s'ennuie

et ça ne plait pas

non ça ne vous plait pas

je voudrais te revoir

Briller d'electrastar

J'ai envie de te voir

et cracher sur la gloire

J'aurais pourtant tant aimé

nous protéger

Te voir tomber au combat

moi je n'oublie pas

Le temps s'est arrêté

et tout a continué

Et ça fait mal

Oui ça fait mal oui ça fait mal

Les jours suivant sont banals. Avec Bak nous contraignons Komui à signer de la paperasse en essayant de lui expliquer, attirant un semblant de lucidité en le menaçant. Pendant ce temps moi même j'essaye entre deux documents urgents de lire les contre rendus détaillés des expériences et de donner mon avis. Un moyen pour moi de continuer à diriger ma section que nous avons tous mis au point. Je n'ai plus reparlé de l'incident de la dernière fois ni même demandé à Bak ce que signifiait les mots en chinois de Komui. Pour moi, j'essaie d'oublier cela en espérant très sincèrement l'avoir découragé. Et peut être est ce le cas, car à part obéir comme un zombie, il ne fait rien. Il ne parle pas. Reste le regard dans le vide la plupart du temps. Ses cauchemars ont redoublés d'intensité et semblent de plus en plus terribles. Semble car il n'en parle pas. Il reste enfermé dans le silence. Pour tout le monde y compris moi. Et cela me fait mal. Mal car je ne vois pas de changements. Pourtant, jai l'impression qu'il est là, qu'il m'entend mais je sais que c'est faux. A chaque instant je m'attend à l'entendre lancer un "mon petit Reever" et je sais que c'est faux. De même que lui, je m'attend aussi presque à voir chaque jour Lenalee entrer avec du café, me dire quelque chose en sachant bien que cela n'arrivera plus. Tout me fait mal. Cela me fait mal de voir le temps continuer et lui rester là seul même si je suis conscient que ce gel ne se brisera pas en si peu de temps.

Et mon corps suit ma tristesse et ma culpabilité, comme je me rends compte ce matin. En m'extirpant une fois de plus de ce fauteuil où je dors très peu, je sens que mon corps n'est que souffrances. Je suis perclus de courbatures à force de dormir dedans. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner la nuit et le laisser se réveiller en sursaut sans personne pour le rassurer pendant les quelques secondes où il ouvre les yeux car je suis persuadé au fond de moi que cela empirait encore si rien n'arrivait. Et de plus, je n'ai envie que aucune autre personne maintenant ne veille sur lui comme je le fais. Alors je prends mon mal en patience et après avoir grogné une énième fois et grogné sur Komui (même si il ne m'a rien fait ) parce que quand je vais mal j'ai tendance à grogner plus que de raison et encore plus quand je me sens le besoin d'aller voir cette saleté d'infirmière pour aller chercher des médicaments(celle ci étant pour moi bien trop séche ), je me dirige vers l'infirmerie (avec difficulté vu que mon corps n'est que souffrances)où pendant VINGT minutes je subis un examen pour en venir au même point que ce que j'avais conclu et pour obtenir enfin de l'aspirine (tout de même). De fort méchante humeur je rejoins les appartements de Komui le récupérant, et gagne son bureau où m'attend comme d'habitude Bak qui en entendant du bruit se retourne et relève le nez d'un papier urgent probablement:

-Ah tu tombes bien Reever tu...

Soudain il s'interrompt et s'exclame les yeux exorbités :

-Wouah la tête que tu tires ! A croire que tu viens de sortir de ta tombe. On dirait un mort vivant , tu sais ?!

Depuis quelques temps, lui et moi avions carrément laisser tomber le vouvoiement. C'est pour cela que je le laisse me tutoyer et que je m'exclame en retour ironique en tirant un siège et posant une boîte d'aspirine sur la table:

-Non tu crois ? Un peu que je suis au courant figure toi! Pour se coiffer, faut bien se regarder dans un miroir.

-Wouh quand tu vas pas bien tu es sur les nerfs dis donc s'exclame Bak.

Je ricane.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Tu aurai déja oublié le jour où on a appris sa mort ?

-Evidemment non.

Son visage s'est fermé d'un seul coup. Et je me rend compte de la betise que je viens d'énoncer. Et mince. J'ai réveillé sa douleur. Je m'exclame :

-Desolé. J'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. Tu sais quand je vais pas bien, je deviens très maladroit dis je avec un air un peu penaud.

Je m'en veux de l'avoir blessé. Et aussi d'avoir montré ma faiblesse. J'essaie de me composer un visage un peu près normal et sourit un peu embarassé, tout en prenant ma tasse et en prenant la bouteille d'eau de Bak et en versant le contenu du sachet d'aspirine dans ma tasse et en rajoutant de l'eau, le tout discrètement. Bak garde le silence perdu dans ses pensées. Tout comme Komui. Dans la pièce, il n'y a plus qu'un vivant. Moi. Pour briser le silence tendu qui s'installe et rétablir un semblant d'honneur, je m'exclame :

-Mais je ne souffre pas trop, ça va.

Bak a un sourire étrange soudain et s'exclame, cinglant:

-Ah oui ? Si cela fait si peu mal, pourquoi prends tu une aspirine alors que d'habitude quand tu as de legères douleurs tu ne prends rien ?

Je m'étrangle frappé par cette évidence. Et aussi par le fait qu'il m'est vu et entendu alors qu'il avait quitté deux minutes le monde. Et je suis aussi étonné parce qu'il se soit rendu compte de mes legers maux de crâne qui m'étaient apparus tard la nuit. Et qui, maintenant que j'y pense, étaient de peu précédé par le moment que choissisait Bak pour déclarer l'arrêt de travail. Pourtant je pensais avoir bien masqué ce non.

-Franchement, Reever, tu vas pas pouvoir continuer comme cela. Va au moins te coucher une nuit dans ton lit et je prendrai ton relais. Tu vas pas pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythmne. Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je suis bien reposé alors cela ne m'épuisera pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes soupire Bak avec un sourire bienveillant vers la fin.

Il y a de ça mais...Non... Je ne peux pas. Je ne VEUX pas.Même si mon corps lui le veut. Aussi je m'exclame avec un sourire simulé :

-Merci de t'inquièter pour moi mais je tiens le coup. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide sur ce coup, merci. Je ne suis pas fatigué, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je tiendrai le coup.

Bak ricane et s'exclame :

-Avec cette tête de détérré j'en doute. Tu as l'air d'avoir déja un pied dans la tombe. Je te donne une nuit. Pas plus. Tu t'effondres demain, j'en suis sûr.

-Et bien prenons le pari dis je. Encore une nuit et si j'ai une tête de déterré tu me relaies

C'est le seul moyen qui ai passé dans ma tête de à moitié vivant pour gagner un peu de temps. Et arrêter ses questions. J'aurai tout aussi bien pu l'envoyer sur les roses mais sur le coup, je n'y avais pas pensé. Bak a un nouveau soupir et s'exclame avec un léger agacement :

-Dis donc, tu es aussi têtu que Walker. Et je suppose que tu as aussi le même moyen de pression que lui.

-Tu veux parler de ton passé de stalker ? Oui je suis au courant souris je sadiquement.

Bak sursaute soudain et s'écarte horrifié :

-On...On.. t'a déja dit que parfois tu ressemblais à Komui en mode sadique ? bégaya t'il.

-Ouais. On me l'a déja dit dis je en baissant la tête, me rappellant de cet ange chinois me le disant et de ce même choc qu'il y avait sur le visage de Bak que sur celui de Lenalee.

Bak pose soudain une main sur mon épaule et murmure :

-Desolé si j'ai réveillé des souvenirs difficiles...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, va après tout ce n'est que justice après ce que je t'ai fait subir.

-Bon, vu que je n'ai pas envie de recevoir un Komulin en express à la branche asiatique quand je reviendrai , je vais céder. Mais si demain tu es encore plus fatigué et rompu tu devras sans broncher, sans râler gagner ta chambre. Et ce soir, on achévera plus tôt. C'est non négociable.

Je ricane.

-On dirait une mère poule, devrais plutôt t'inquièter que la qualité du travail n'en patisse pas.

-Feng. Les deux sont liés. Si tu vas pas bien, le travail en prendra un coup, déja qu'il en prend un beau coup. Mais j'avoue que c'est plus ta santé qui me préoccupe.

"Feng". Ce même mot qu'a employé Lenalee ce même jour où elle m'a comparé à Komui.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? je demande d'une voix altérée.

Bak est surpris d'un seul coup. A cause de ma voix et surtout parce qu'il ne comprend pas de quoi je parle. Et puis soudain il réalise et a un léger sourire.

-Fou. Cela veut dire fou. Pourquoi c'est Komui qui t'a appelé ainsi ?

-Mais non que vas tu t'imaginer ? Pourquoi donc ce taré m'aurait il dit cela alors que lui ne vaut pas mieux ? dis je.

Alors ce jour là elle nous avait traité tout deux de fous. Merci Lenalee, de me comparer à ce phénomène que j'aime.

-Je me demande comment il t'appelait avant et comment il t'appelle lors des très rares moments où il est pleinement présent, dis Bak songeur.

-Bah c'est pas important rougis je, en pensant au "Mon petit Reever" qui me manquait tant. Et pour le moment je n'ai pas éclopé de nouveau surnom, heureusement vu qu'il est absent la plupart du temps.

Je baisse la tête encore. Bak me presse l'épaule et me murmure dans un souffle :

-Tu verras, ça ira. Si tu continues à l'encadrer comme cela, il reviendra. Et en plus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que en général, il revient pour toi. Je suis même presque sûr qu'il réagit à ta douleur autant qu'à la vie que tu dégages. Il finira par revenir, j'en suis sûr.

Je sursaute. Alors, il s'est rendu compte du fait qu'a confessé Komui en secret. Pourtant cela ne me plaît pas.

-Mais il ne devrait pas je grogne. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m' suis assez fort pour me gérer seul.

En plus, de ne pas pouvoir vu que je dois être dur. En plus du fait que je n'ai pas le droit vu que je l'ai détruit.

Bak rit et s'exclame :

-Komui n'a pas besoin d'un glaçon. Ce dont il a besoin c'est d'un être humain, de ses forces mais aussi de ses faiblesses. Pour comprendre que lui aussi a le droit de s'effondrer. Et toi de temps à autre, tu as le droit de craquer.

-Non dis je séchement. Et si maintenant, on arrêtait de parler et qu'on se mettait à travailler ? Pacre que sinon finir tôt sera exclu.

Bak après un dernier soupir prend les documents du jour et me les donne tandis que je prends mon aspirine. Et pendant quelques instants, j'ai l'impression d'être clairement observé. Mais un regard à Komui m'apprend le contraire.

**itsumade kyoufu wo kakushite ikiru tsumori**

**anzen chitai ni seiza wo shite mo**

**pe-ji wo mekureba watashi ni katarikakeru**

**zenbu tsukurareta itsuwari no sekai**

**kidzuiteru**

**hontou no koi ga shitai**

**genjitsu no suto-ri-**

**kizutsuku no ga kowai no**

**ima kara hajimaru watashi no puroro-gu**

**tsudzurareteku mirai**

**shinario wa yosoku fukanou**

**himei ga agaru hodo**

**anata ni koi wo shite**

**kono mama sottou shisou yo**

**konna koi demo ii**

**watashi mo shujinkou ni nareru kashira**

**katsuji no naka no watashi ga unazukeba...**

Combien de temps ai-je l'intention de vivre en cachant mes craintes ?

Assise bien droite en sécurité

Les pages me parlent lorsque je les tourne.

Elles fabriquent un monde de mensonges.

Je le sais,

Je voulais faire l'expérience de l'amour véritable.

Ai-je peur d'être blessée ?

Mon prologue commence maintenant.

Mon avenir commence à être écrit.

Le scénario ne peut être prédit.

Presque à crier

Mon amour pour toi,

Je suis sur le point de m'évanouir.

As-tu des soins pour un amour comme celui-ci ?

Pourrais-je jamais être dans le rôle principal,

Si l'autre moi dans les écrits ne dit pas oui...

Je suis partagé. Entre le Reever qui aime passionément Komui et est prêt à tout pour être avec lui et le Reever qui a peur et qui se sent indigne. Et les deux s'alternent. Je me réjouis et en même temps me désole qu'il veuille m'aider. C'est ce que je me rends compte , alors que une fois de plus je vais pour m'installer dans le fauteuil malgrès le fait que je suis épuisé. Malgrès que mon corps crie grâce. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Komui est plus important pour moi que mon corps. Et c'est là une sorte de punition pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Sur ces deux points mes deux Reever se rejoignent. Je prends place après avoir posé la cuvette d'eau et mon verre d'aspirine (qui m'avait grandement aidé dans la journée m'empêchant de trop souffrir comme ce matin et du coup je continue à la prendre). En la prenant je réfléchis à un moyen de masquer ma douleur qui certainement continuera demain, vu que je continue. Pour le moment je ne vois que le faux sourire et le fond de teint. Je bois cette aspirine comme Socrate a du boire la ciguie avec le même sourire. De la délivrance à l'état pure alors que habituellement moi je n'aimais pas les médicaments et que la ciguie était un poison. Soudain de nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'être observé. Mais dans la pièce, il n'y a personne. A part Komui qui est déja dans son lit. Soudain j'ai l'impression d'être appelé. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux que j'ai fermé et continue de savourer cette délivrance promise quand soudain :

-Reever ?

Je sursaute et manque de m'étouffer avec l'aspirine que j'avale avec difficulté. C'est SA voix. Guère forte mais c'est elle. Legèrement hésitante, comme si elle rédécouvrait mon nom. Mais c'est elle. j'ouvre les yeus précipitamment. Il a le regard tourné vers moi. Et ce regard n'est pas vide.

-Ko..Komui ? je balbutie comme un idiot.

Evidemment que c'est lui. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne à part moi ici. Mais pourquoi est il revenu ?

-Bak a raison. Tu ne devrais pas continuer comme cela. Vas te reposer. Je ne vaux pas non plus la peine que tu te détruises dit Komui.

? Cela veut dire qu'il a écouté ? Qu 'il a entendu ? Alors j'avais raison de dire qu'il écoutait ? Je n'ai pas inventé ce regard ? Pourtant il vient de dire ce que je ne veux pas entendre.

-C EST HORS DE QUESTION KOMUI ! JE NE BOUGE PAS D ICI ET SI TU VEUX M EJECTER IL FAUDRA QUE TU VIENNES ME CHERCHER ET AVEC LE PEU DE FORCES QUE TU DOIS AVOIR JE PENSE QUE TU VAS RATER ! me mes je à hurler.

Komui reste interdit. Il ne m'a jamais entendu hurler ainsi aussi fort. Et quand j'ai fini il s'exclame anormalement très calme :

-Très bien. Alors tu dors dans mon lit ce soir.

Je m'étrangle et devient pivoine. J'en suis presque sûr à la manière dont mes joues cuisent.

-HE ? T AS DIT QUOI LA ?

-Tu dors dans mon lit avec moi. Et vu que la plupart du temps, je suis absent cela ne me gênera absolument pas.

Il a un rire amer que je ne lui ai jamais entendu. Cela me serre le coeur mais ma gêne l'emporte sur tout autre sentiment.

-MAIS ET MOI ? MOI CELA VA ME GENER ! je m'exclame. ET PUIS JE VAIS TE GENER. ET PUIS CELA NE SE FAIT PAS. ET PUIS PENSE AUSSI A TOI.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons. Tu ne peux pas me gêner. Ensuite cela ne se faisait pas aussi normalement que le chef de la section scientifique s'occupe du Grand Intendant comme cela. Et comment pourrai je être égoiste alors que toi tu as besoin d'aide ?

C'est trop. Beaucoup trop pour moi. Mon coeur si solide craque devant ce sourire chaleureux que je n'ai plu vu depuis des jours devant cette douceur, devant cette gentiellesse qu'il exhale, devant cette paroles de Bak sur le fait de ce que j'ai droit à craquer, que Komui revient pour moi se mélangent à la situation tout comme le souvenir de Lenalee. Toutes ces choses que je sais ne pas mériter. Et soudain je ne peux plus contenir ma douleur. Elle explose de partout et je me mets à hurler, des larmes coulant le long de mes yeux :

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU ES SI GENTIL AVEC MOI ? ALORS QUE JE NE LE MERITE PAS ? OUVRE LES YEUX BORDEL KOMUI ! JE NE LE MERITE PAS ! C EST MOI QUI T ES CONDAMNE A TA GLACE ! MOI QUI T ES BRISE ! MA DOULEUR PHYSIQUE EST LE PRIX MOINDRE A PAYER POUR T AVOIR AMENE LA DOULEUR ! N ESSAIE PAS DE ME SOIGNER KOMUI JE NEN VAUX PAS LA PEINE! JE NE SUIS QU UN MONSTRE QUI PEUT A PEINE T AIDER ! NE TE SOUCIE QUE DE TOI CAR JE NAI PAS ASSEZ PENSE A TOI !

Je cache mon visage entre mes mains tandis que la douleur me culpabilité, sa mort, sa gentiellesse, ma fatigue tout se mélange et forme un tourbillon de désespoir dont je ne peux plus sortir. Je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré et me sens incapable de retrouver une quelconque contenance. Je suis tellement ailleurs que le monde extérieur m'est devenu étranger. J'entends un léger tressaillement mais n'y prête pas attention. Soudain, je sens quelque chose se poser contre mon front. Surpris je redresse la tête. Il se redresse suivant le mouvement. Je comprends en un instant la situation. Komui m'embrasse le front. Avec douceur et tendresse. Avec dévotion même. Comme si je suis quelque chose de précieux. De sens ses lèvres fraîches se presser contre mon front. Mes larmes se sont figées. Tout mon être est tendu vers lui. Je sens mon coeur battre la chamade, mes joues me cuire tandis que ma raison ne comprend rien. Mais je sens que ici, Komui ne veut rien exprimer par la raison. Non c'est plutôt le coeur. Peut être veut il dire par là que je suis aussi pur que lui. En tout cas, toujours est il que je ne veux pas réfléchir. Non. Je me contente de savourer cet instant , ce contact que je sais ne pas mériter et de regarder Komui qui a fermé les yeux,tandis que de legères rougeurs se dessinent . Telles que j'en avais toujours rêvé.Après quelques instants qui semblent durer longtemps, il recule, fait un pas en arrière. Mais au passage, il s'empare de mes deux mains. Ses deux mains sont fraîches dans les miennes, tandis que les miennes sont bouillantes. La glace et le feu. Comme d'habitude. Ce contact m'électrifie toujours ne peux plus détacher mon regard du sien. Tout comme lui. Il murmure soudain :

-Tu n'es pas coupable, Reever. Ce n'est pas toi qui a envoyé d'immondes Akumas attaquer des exorcistes et qui a provoqué la mort de notre Lenalee en tentant de protéger des gens. Non. Toi tu t'es contenté de me dire la vérité. Et tu as bien fait. Au fond de toi, tu le sais. Si tu m'avais menti au final la douleur aurait été encore pire. Peut être même que je serais déja mort. Et dans ses conditions tu aurais été coupable. Je t'en aurai voulu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cela ne le sera jamais. Comment pourrai je t'en vouloir, Bao Tian shi ?

Sa voix a vibré très légèrement quand il a parlé des Akumas, prononcé son nom. Mais ces paroles me marquent. Ce "notre".C'est la première fois que Komui reconnaît à voix haute qu'il me considère de sa famille. Ce "Bao tian Shi" que je ne comprends toujours pas mais qu'il m'a déja dit l'autre jour. Et ce contenu... J'ai envie de le croire et je sais qu'au fond, il a raison. Tant de gentiliesse me touche à nouveau. J'ai à nouveau envie de pleurer. Plus seulement de désespoir, de fatigue. Mais aussi de soulagement. Soudain sans crier gare, Komui me relève puis m'enlace , me serre contre lui de ses bras frèles, et pose sa tête sur mon épaule et chuchote dans le creux de mon oreille :

-Ce soir laisse moi éloigner la douleur. Comme toi tu le fais.

Je suis complètement paralysé. Mais étonnament je me sens bien entre ses bras. Comme je l'ai toujours pensé, c'est là que je me sens le partie de moi a envie de me laisser aller , en a même très envie. Mais l'autre hésite. Le coeur toujours opposé à la raison. Mais je n'ai pas envie de résister. De LUI résister. Pour une fois j'ai envie de lui céder. Et je sais que ma douleur est trop importante pour reste enfermée en moi. Si je ne fais rien, j'exploserai à un autre moment.

"-Komui n'a pas besoin d'un glaçon. Ce dont il a besoin c'est d'un être humain, de ses forces mais aussi de ses faiblesses. Pour comprendre que lui aussi a le droit de s'effondrer. Et toi de temps à autre, tu as le droit de craquer".

Les paroles de Bak me reviennent. Et c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. La raison ultime. A mon tour, je pose la tête sur son épaule, et je m'effondre mes mains passant dans son dos et s'agrippant désespérement à ses vetê aussi je cherche quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Et il est là. Il a toujours été là. Dans les moments tristes comme les moments joyeux. Et il est encore là. Même blessé. Rien n'a changé. Rien ne changera jamais.

Il restera toujours le fou narcissique accro au café que j'aime. Je resterai toujours le scientifique trop rationnel , maladroit ,grognon. Je serai toujours là pour lui.

C'est ce que je me dis doucement tandis que la douleur me balaye. Les frontières sont balayées. Je ne suis plus l'infirmier. Komui n'est plus le blessé. Nous sommes les deux à la fois. Peut être d'ailleurs l' avons nous toujours été.

Je devrais avoir honte de m'écrouler ainsi. Mais je n'ai aucun regret. Je devrais être gêné. Mais je n'éprouve rien. Que de la douleur, du soulagement, de la compréhension, un sentiment que moi non plus je ne suis pas abandonné par celui que j'aide . De la délivrance aussi. De pouvoir enfin pleurer entièrement. Avec quelqu'un pour me soutenir complètement. Du bien être d'être étreint par celui que j'aime et de l'étreindre à mon 'ne culpabilité que je portais malheur se mélange au bonheur formant un mélodrame très particulier. Je goute sa saveur et j'apprécie cela.

Komui s'est mis à frédonner quelque chose d'une voix apaisante en me caressant le dos. Et sa voix parvient jusqu'au brouillard de sensations dans lesquel je nage avec délice, me laissant submerger par la douleur, me permettant d'oublier le monde alentour. Seul sa voix est mon unqiue lien avec ce monde ainsi que mes larmes. Je ne dépends que de lui en cet instant. Il est mes yeux, ma voix ,mes oreilles. Mon soutien. Le seul qui me permetrait de regagner ce monde. De par sa voix.

-**Romancing Train, bring all the pain tsukareta sono kokoro wo**

**Romancing Train, whistle again yasashiku daite kureru**

**Ai ga koko ni aru koto**

**(Bring all the tears and pain right now, bring it out) **

**Nemuru made mimimoto de sasayaite ite**

Romancing train amène toute ta souffrance... ton coeur fatigué

Romancing train siffle à nouveau...sera gentiment étreint

L'amour est ici.

(Amène toute tes larmes et ta souffrance maintenant fais les sortir)

Chuchote les dans mon oreille jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Mon coeur se serre. Tant de gentilesse encore...

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi enlacés, moi m'agrippant à lui et pleurant de toutes mes forces, écoutant sa voix qui m'apaise et lui qui essaye de me consoler de m'apaiser. Et puis avec douceur, il s'est reculé attrapant mes mains et a reculé jusqu'à son lit, au moment même où je sens la fatigue qui commençait à m'emporter. Non sans cesser de chanter. Il me sourit avec douceur. Un sourire que je n'ai pas vu depuis un long moment. Et nous parlons sans paroles. Comme lui même m'a déja parlé. Juste par regard.

"Tu me fais confiance ?"

"Je te ferais toujours confiance tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de travail et de robots "

"Viens alors"

Et je me laisse entraîner. Par la musique, par Komui, par mon coeur, par ma douleur... Je le suis. Il m'entraîne dans son lit et me prend dans ses bras continuant à chanter. Et quand je ferme les yeux, sa chanson m'entoure encore, me suivant dans le sommeil.

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come, morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**[..]**

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone, gone...**

Ferme tes yeux

Le soleil se couche

Tu iras bien

Personne ne peut te blesser maintenant

Viens lumière du matin

Toi et moi nous serons sains et saufs

Accroche-toi à cette berceuse

Même quand la musique est partie

_Tout valse autour de moi. Rien n'est fixe. Partout des objets, malménés par un vent qui les fait tourner en rond autour de moi. Je suis le seul objet fixe planté au milieu du décor. Pourtant je ne devrai pas être immobile, moi non plus. Je sens la pression du vent contre mon corps et au lieu de me laisser aller comme je le pourrais, je ne bouge pas. Ce vent m'aveugle et du coup je ne peux que rester planté au milieu de nulle part. Ici rien n'a d 'avenir. Même moi. Car l'avenir est mort ici. Ici vit le passé que même le vent réprésente. Même lui est condamné à refaire toujours cela. Les objets qui tournoient ici appartiennent aussi au passé.Je le sais mais j'ignore où je dois aller pour rejoindre le futur. Je ne peux que regarder vers le haut, vers un ciel dont je devine l'existence mais qui ici n'a pas cours. Je pourrai céder mais je devine que je ne dois pas le faire. Car cela ne fait pas partie de mon avenir. J'appartiens à l'avenir et non à ce monde mort. Même si je sais que rejondre l'avenir sera dur et beaucoup plus dur que de me laisser aller je dois tendre vers lui. Il doit être mon objectif. Quelque chose m'attend là bas. Mon avenir. Ma vie que je pourrai poursuivre. Mais que faire ? Mon regard tourne autour de cette sorte de pièce à la recherche d'une issue. Il se pose sur les différentes photographies où on voit des sourires d'un enfant blond bien entouré par ses amis, des photographies d'un jeune adulte blond, les cheveux en bataille au milieu d'un groupe d' adultes souriant, de boîtes à musique jouant une berçeuse en une langue mystérieuse de manière mélancolique, de tasses avec le caractère écume dessus, de berêts blancs, de photographies d'une jeune adolescente aux long cheveux noir et au sourire au milieu de nulle part dans mon dos, je le vois. Un petit garçon n'ayant pas plus de dix ans aux cheveux en bataille, blond comme les blés, aux yeux bleus verts enmistouflé dans une blouse de laboratoire trop grande pour lui qu'il tient fermé avec une main. Son visage est fermé et triste. Ses yeux tournés vers le bas. J'ai l'impression que je le connais. Que je l'ai déja vu avant. Mais que fait un enfant seul ici ? Un enfant a forcément un avenir. Peut être est ce là la clé. Il sait peut être comment quitter ce lieu. Je fais un pas vers lui. Et la douleur vrille mon corps. Des images de sang dansent devant mes yeux. En particulier, le corps d'une adolescente chinoise plein de sang.J'hoquete tandis que la vision devient plus forte. Soudain j'entends une voix :_

_-Ne te laisse pas avoir. Avance._

_J'ai connu cette voix. Avant. Mais je ne sais plus d'où je connais cette voix d'homme. Je l'écoute. Elle est sensée. J'ouvre les yeux. Je me suis écrasé au sol et me tient le ventre avec un bras, la tête basse. Je relève la tête et je vois un homme la tête inclinée vers moi, un leger sourire aux lèvres me tendant la main. Il a de longs cheveux noirs attaché en une queue de cheval basse dont certaines mèches plus courtes encadrent son visage de manière subtile. Sur sa tête il porte un berêt et porte un manteau presque complètement immaculé à part les bords délimités par du noir. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu nuit profond. Mais il y a un problème. Il est presque transparent. Lui aussi est un souvenir. Pourtant lui au contraire des autres n'est pas complètement mort car il bouge, lutte contre le vent comme je peux le voir avec ses contours qui par moment s'émoussent mais qui reviennent toujours à leur forme initiale. Il lutte pour moi. Alors je tends ma main à mon tour et effleure sa peaume transparente. La seconde d'après je suis debout, et derrière moi, sur mes épaules je sens deux mains, des cheveux longs noirs détachés me chatouillant par moment et l'apparition murmure à mon oreille :_

_-Avance. Ne te retourne pas._

_Une voix féminine que j'ai connue elle aussi. Mais qui comme l'homme s'est effacé de ma mémoire. J'avance encore. De nouvelles images affluent en moi toutes plus terribles les une que les autres. Des centaines de cercueils, des créatures horribles à tête de squelettes.. Mais j'essaie de les ignorer et d'ignorer la douleur qui vrille mon corps. Chaque pas est une douleur. Il serait plus facile de me laisser aller. Mais je ne peux pas. Car là n'est pas ma place. Et des gens comptent sur moi. Même si j'ai oublié leurs noms. Alors j'avance. L'apparition se met à chanter une petite chanson étrange mais guère rassurante que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déja entendue. (nda : c'est la chanson de Road)C'est déja la preuve que elle aussi fluctue. Elle aussi est un souvenir. Mais je l'ignore. Bientôt, je ne sens plus rien sur mes épaules. Elle aussi s'est fané le vois en face de moi. Il a relevé la tête vers moi plein d'espoir. Il me tends ses maigres bras. Ses prunelles bleues vertes ne quittent plus les miennes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déja vu ce garçon. Comme les deux autres il est legèrement transparent mais il est plus consistant que les deux autres._

_-Tu es venu dit il calmement._

_Sa voix sonne aussi connue._

_-Oui dis je avec simplicité._

_Je me rends compte que sa voix est presque similaire à la mienne en un peu plus aigue. J'efface les derniers pas et prend l'enfant dans mes bras, le soulevant de terre. La pression contre mon corps se fait plus intense, comme si elle refusait que je la quitte. L'enfant se blottit contre moi et murmure apeuré :_

_-J'ai peur. Peur de ce qui nous attend._

_-Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici lui dis je. Ici, nous sommes de trop. Nous dérangeons les morts, nous les vivants._

_-Moi aussi je suis un souvenir me murmure t'il comme un secret. Ici c'est mon univers._

_-Toi comme moi n'avons pas notre place enfant n'a pas à vivre ici._

_-Tu es si fort... Plus que je ne le serai jamais dit l'enfant avec douceur._

_Je souris._

_-Parce que j'ai eu le temps de grandir, je ne suis pas si fort. Je ne me rappelle plus des noms, moi._

_-Et moi aucun des noms ne m'a quitté . On pourrait continuer à vivre ici non ?s'exclame l'enfant._

_-Nous nous complètons alors dis je avec un sourire. Non car ici n'est pas notre place._

_L'enfant a un silence immense et soudain il s'exclame avec un sourire bienfaisant aux lèvres :_

_-Tu as raison...Reever._

_Soudain tout devient lumière et tout s'efface. Je me couvre les yeux et puis la luminosité baisse. J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver au milieu d'un des déserts d'Australie, ma terre natale couvert de végétation avec au loin une masse graniteuse sous un ciel bleu constellé de petits nuages blancs. L'enfant a disparu de mes bras mais je sens encore sa présence en moi. Il fait partie intégrante de moi. Pourtant je ne suis pas seul. Un homme me tourne le dos. De lui je ne peux voir qu'une veste immaculée dont les bords sont délimités par du noir, des cheveux courts noir qui bouclent vers le bas et un berêt. Je le connais. Je me souviens de lui. Il me rend chèvre depuis des années mais j'ai désespérement besoin de lui. Il est mon avenir. Celui qui a besoin de moi, qui fait que je dois revenir. Celui qui m'attend depuis tout à l' la voix, le sourire est un guide. Qui aide l'adulte qui vit en moi et calme l'enfant qui y vit aussi. Son nom me vient spontannément aux lèvres :_

_-Komui._

_Il tourne la tête délicatement vers moi et me sourit, un légère étincelle de joie dans ses prunelles bleues nuit. Et doucement il prononce mon nom :_

_-Reever._

**I wake up in the morning**

**What are you gonna say**

**If I tell you I've been sleeping**

**With you mile away**

**I wake up in my fantasy**

**I wake up in my dream**

**But I know you don't belong to me**

**And I must erase the scene**

Je me réveille le matin

Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire

Si je te raconte que j'ai dormis

Avec toi, à des kilomètres

Je me réveille dans mon imagination

Je me réveille dans mon rêve

Mais je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas

Et je dois effacer la scène

J'ouvre les yeux soudain. Pendant quelques instants j'ai du mal à reconnaître l'endroit où je suis. Et puis je me souviens. De hier. Il est donc normal que je sois dans le lit de Komui, avec ses bras qui m'enveloppent. Il n'empêche que je rougis comme un pivoine. Geste totalement inutile. Komui dort encore profondément. D'ailleurs quelle heure est il ? Je jette un regard à l'horloge. 5 heures du matin. QUOI ? Et j'ai dormi sans discontinuer ? Mais... Alors j'ai abandonné ce pauvre Komui ? Je l'ai laissé faire des cauchemars alors ? Pourtant, un regard à son visage me calme. Il a l'air complètement détendu, un air qu'il n''a plus eu depuis des jours. Il a l'air serein. J'effleure son front et constate qu'iil n'est même pas humide. Je suis soulagé. De une il a passé visiblement une nuit tranquille. Tout comme moi. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mon corps me fait moins souffrir. Mon coeur non plus car il s'est déchargé d'une bonne partie de sa douleur, même si évidemment la plaie est encore loin d'être cicatrisée. Ma culpabilité a fondu comme neige au soleil et ce depuis ce baiser sur mon front et ses paroles. Et tout cela grâce à lui. Lui qui même dans mes rêves me guide.

Quel rêve étrange d'ailleurs. Une réprésentation probablement de la nuit d'hier. L'enfant correspondrait à mes sentiments, mes douleurs mes rêves, tout ce qui fait de moi un humain, mes faiblesses et l'adulte la raison et comme dans la réalité je les avait accepté pour pouvoir aller de l'avant. Rejoindre mon avenir. Je soupire. Mon subconscient est bien compliqué, lui aussi. Tss. Doucement je me redresse et me dégage de ses bras de peur de le réveiller. Dans son sommeil, Komui murmure soudain alors que je viens de me dégager :

-Reever...

Je me fige mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Non, il continue de dormir. Calmement. Et à le regarder dormir ainsi, je n'ai qu'une envie, le laisser dormir vu que pour une fois, il dort avec apaisement . D'ailleurs c'est ce que je décide. Je me lève, me dirige vers la table où j'ai posé les vêtements de jour que j'ai été chercher dans ma chambre avant de me mettre en pyjama hier, m'en empare et gagne sa salle de bain de bain privée dans laquelle je change de vêtements avant de me coiffer et de me raser. Aujourd'hui j'ai bien meilleure mine qu'hier. Bak ne pourra pas me virer. Hé hé j'imagine sa tête... Et je ris seul avant de me figer. Et comment j'expliquerrai ce changement ? Bah je n'ai qu'à dire que hier je m'étais levé du mauvais matin je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer la tête. Je me sens leger et bien, comme déchargé de tout ce qui est mauvais et qui s'est accumulé en moi.

Pourtant je devrais me sentir gêné. Et je le suis un peu d'ailleurs mais pas autant que je devrais. C'est seulement le fait que j'ai dormi dans son lit entre ses bras qui me gêne. Pas le fait d'avoir pleuré comme je l'ai fait. Comme une fillette. Certainement parce que je sais ma réaction utile. Maintenant je peux avancer plus sereinement. Et au fond de moi je pense en cet instant que les filles qui se laissent ainsi aller on peut être trouvé un meilleur moyen pour aller mieux que les garçons qui s'enferment en eux et accumulent la douleur.

En tout cas je sais aussi que si j'ai dormi entre ses bras, c'est uniquement pour qu'il me console et que je me sentis pas seul et abandonné. Pour offrir un échapatoire quelque chose auquel me raccrocher pour soulager mon coeur endolori. Je ne dois pas attendre quelque chose de plus. De toute manièreil n'est pas en état de penser à des choses pareilles. Rien n'a changé sur ce point.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'appesentir sur cela ce matin d'autant plus que je sais et ce depuis le début que mon "problème " ne pourra être abordé que plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Une fois qu'il sera redevenu à peu près normal car il ne sera plus jamais le même, c'est sûr.

Je quitte les appartements de Komui et doucement gagne son bureau dont j'entrebaille la porte et passe la tête à travers l'intertice. Dans le bureau Bak est assis au bureau au téléphone visiblement. Il parle en chinois à quelq'un. Peut être Sam Han Wong. Après tout Bak reste le chef de la branche asiatique. Il doit donc continuer à donner ses directives. Soudain se sentant probablement observé il tourne le regard vers moi. Il m'adresse un sourire puis après une dernière parole en chinois, il raccroche et se tourne vers moi :

-Et bien dis donc tu as bien meilleure mine ! Quel est ton secret ?

-Du repos tout simplement dis je avec un sourire. Il n'y a pas de secret.

-Dans un fauteuil ? Excuse moi j'ai du mal à te croire pouffe Bak.

Foutu Bak et sa perpicacité.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Libre à toi de me croire ou pas dis je.

-Très bien. Alors je choisis de pas te croire.

... Damn it. Mais je fais mine que cela ne me fait rien. Puis je m'exclame pour changer de sujet :

-Au fait Bak cela ne te gêne pas si pour une fois on laissait dormir le Grand Intendant ? Pour une fois qu'il semble ne pas avoir une nuit remplie de cauchemars. Cela lui redonnerait un peu de forces.

Bak me regarde et s'exclame :

- Pas de problè fait, Komui avait un peu tort, dans ses crises de mégalomanie. T'es pas tellement un tortionnaire inhumain.

-En même temps dans ses crises de mégalomanie il a TOUJOURS tort dis je. Et nous rîmes tout deux.

-En tout cas cela se voit tout de suite quand tu vas mieux. T'es d'humeur presque joyeuse. Alors que hier tu étais presque au bord du gouffre.A se demander ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Je retiens un trésaillement et décide d'ignorer le sous entendu. Même si il me gêne et me donne envie de le buter.

-Sinon on a quoi au petit déjeuner ? dis je.

Bak ricane et me tend un panier de viennoiserie .

-Jolie tentative pour détourner la conversation et ignorer le sous entendu.

Je prends un croissant, ignorant le regard malicieux de Bak qui cherche à me pièger et je réponds.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Non mais oh Bak. J'ai eu le temps de me perfectionner depuis que Lenalee m' a attapé sur le fait. Et pile au même moment, je sors de la poche de ma blouse une photographie de Lenalee qui est tombée de sa poche hier et que j'ai ramassée au cas où elle pourrait me servir et je l'agite nochalemment en sifflotant, la même chanson que chantait Komui(à force l'air m'est rentré dans la tête et s'y est gravé). Bak ouvre de grands yeux et je lance nochalemment :

-Est ce que une telle photographie prise sur le fait comme on peut le voir pourrait suffire à ramener le Grand Intendant dans un moment de lucidité ?

-Tu ne ferais pas cela hein ?

Sa voix est legèrement angoissée. Il imagine déja les Komulin. Je plante mon regard dans le sien et je déclare d'un air innocent :

-Mais de quoi parles tu Bak ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent s'emporte il. Tu viens de me menacer de me dénoncer à Komui tout cela pour que j'évite de te poser des questions sur ta soirée.

-Qui ? Moi ? Mais ce n'est pas mon style dis je avec un sourire et en mangeant un bout de mon croissant.

-Oh si c'est ton style, Reever Wenhamm s'exclame t'il. Et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu évites mon sous entendu si il ne s'est rien passé...

Encore une fois je retiens de justesse un tresaillement. Comme si j'allais lui dire que j'avais dormi entre les bras de Komui dans SON lit et qu'il m'avait consolé. Plutôt mourrir que le dire.

Doucement je m'assis à moitié sur le bureau attapant ma tasse et m'y versant de la limonade, et j'attrape des papiers sur le bureau que je consulte pour me donner une certaine contenance et je m'exclame :

-Peut être parce que la bave du crapeau n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.

-Ne me fait pas croire cela alors que tu m'as menacé il y a deux secondes !

-Enfin qui a dit que je te menaçais ? C'était juste une question en l'air.

Intérieurement je pouffe. Bak tire une drôle de tête. Vexé, il a croisé les bras comme un enfant. Il s'exclame :

-N'empêche dans cette histoire je suis presque sûr que t'es pas un Tian Shi.

Au moment où il prononce ses paroles ,j'étais en train de boire de la limonade. Et quand j'entends ce mot "Tian Shi" je ne peux retenir ma surprise. Elle est telle que je recrache une partie de ma limonade. Et immanquablement...

-Oh tu te prends pour une baleine souffleuse en plus du maître chanteur ?

-Tu as dit quoi ? m'exclame je avec surprise.

-Que tu prenais pour une baleine souffleuse en...

-Non avant je le coupe.

Bak réfléchit et puis il s'exclame une lueur s'allumant dans son regard :

-Ah tu veux dire le mot chinois que j'ai usé ? Désolé c'est un réflexe. Il y a toujours un mot chinois qui revient à un moment ou à un autre. Là c'est Tian Shi. Cela veut dire "ange".

Cette fois ci je ne peux retenir ma surprise. Ni ma gêne. Je détourne le regard, tandis que mes joues me cuisent et doucement je grogne :

-Quel crétin...Mais quel crétin...

Moi un ange ? Il a fumé quoi ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec un ange. Un ange est pur. Et je ne le suis pas. Loin de là. En plus cela est embarassant et touchant comme image. Cela me gêne et me touche à la fois.

-Et si tu rajoutes "bao " ça donne "mon ange"(nda excusez moi si j'ai mal traduit ,le chinois n'étant pas une langue que j'apprends en temps normal Rewievez moi si il y a des erreurs et je corrigerai ^^) dit Bak continuant dans sa lancée.

"Mon ange". Il m'a appelé "mon ange". Pas "mon petit Reever". Non. Une partie de moi est touchée et trouve cela génial. Et l'autre est embarassée car elle sait qu'elle n'a rien d'un ange et que eh bien cela me gêne qu'il m'appelle ainsi.

-Pourquoi c'est comme cela que t'appelles Komui ? lance Bak.

Si Bak avait voulu m'achever, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Je m'électrifie sur place sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je me trahis seul. En grognant je mange mon croissant, et en me concentrant du mieux que je peux sur les documents pour faire en sorte que ma gêne passe.

-C'est pas faux que t'as l'air d'un ange. De une avec tes cheveux blonds...

-T'es tout aussi blond que moi et t'es loin d'être un ange dis je en agitant la photographie d'un air grognon avant de rajouter pour essayer (en vain )de sauver les apparances. Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire que cela peut être le Grand Intendant ? Pour lui je suis plus un "démon " qu'un"ange" vu que je suis son tortionnaire.

La culpabilité d'être son tortionnaire par contre n'a pas disparu. Mais Komui n'y peut rien. ll l'ignore celle là.

Bak ouvre de grands yeux. Je crois que j'ai réussi à le faire (un peu) douter. Il s'exclame un peu rouge:

-C'est pas faux, mais toi à mon contraire la ressemblance ne s'arrête pas là. En plus comme un ange tu as des yeux bleus.

Je ricane :

-LE cliché ultime ! Et qu'est ce qui te dis qu'il n'existe pas des anges bruns aux yeux verts ?

-En plus, tu agis plutôt comme un ange. On ne t'a jamais vu commettre des actes répréhensibles. T'es même prude.

Je rougis et m'exclame :

-Hé je te permets pas ! Et je vois pas pourquoi je me conduirai de manière folle au travail. C'est complètement bête. Et cela veut pas dire que en dehors du travail je suis comme cela.

Même si je ne change pas tellement de quand je suis au travail. Change juste les vêtements et le fait que je suis un peu moins stressé, mais ma haine de l'alcool et du tabac peut en effet me faire passer pour "coincé" lors des fêtes...Mais il n'est pas sensé être au courant... Et encore moins au courant que si je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible c'est parce que je n'attend que l'accord du principal interessé. Et que j'ai trop peur de sa réaction pour tenter quoi que ce soit . Et puis aussi de la mienne. Et puis "Mon sein n'enferme pas un coeur qui soit de pierre" comme dit si bien Tartuffe , le plus magnifique hypocrite du monde, jouant les chrétiens désinteressés mais qui en réalité ne pense qu'à voler de l'argent à un type qui le voit comme son ami tentant de charmer aussi la femme de son "ami". On est très loin du chrétien sensé être désinterréssé par l'argent et les femmes. Dans un sens je suis aussi hypocrite, même si moi je ne cherche pas à nuire. Non. Je cache simplement au monde entier que je suis amoureux d'un homme. Qui se trouve être mon boss.

-Et pour Komui on pourrait dire que tu es un ange. Tu veilles sur lui comme veillerai un ange sur un humain et tu le guides, le protège comme le ferai un ange reprend Bak après un silence.

Je sursaute. Je n'ai pas pensé à cela avant . Mias je sais que même dans ce contexte je ne mérite pas ce surnom.

-Un vrai ange ne le ferait pas comme je le fais dis je avec un soupir. Non à bien y chercher je n'ai rien d'un ange.

Encore moins avec les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Komui. Mais le Paradis auquel je ne sais si je dois y croire, pour ma part je ne cherche pas à l'atteindre. Non ce que je veux même si c'est horrible pour les autres, c'est son coeur. C'est tout.

-Mais c'est TA technique et celle qui est le plus efficace avec quelqu'un comme Komui. Tu le sais Reever. Tu le sais depuis le début. Je t'ai dit au début que tu étais à mon avis la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider. L'une de mes raisons était celle ci.

Je suis étonné. Il a raison. Je le sais depuis le début Je sais que c'est _nécéssaire._ Par contre ce qui m'étonne c'est à la fois sa perspicacité et sa raison.

-Il n'empêche qu'il a raison, Je trouve. Tu agis comme tel en tout cas.

Il a aussi fumé ou quoi ? Je m'exclame alors l'air choqué , agacé et gêné même si une partie de moi est legèrement touchée. :

-T'es vraiment bête ou quoi ? De une qu'est ce qui te dit que c'est le Grand Intendant qui m'appelle ainsi ? Et deux , d'où tu vois que je ressemble à un ange ? Même dans ce genre d'action , je n'y ressemble pas car un ange essairait de veiller sur lui sans le faire souffrir.

Bak a un pauvre sourire et s'exclame :

-Si ce n'est pas lui alors tu n'aurai pas sursauté quand j'ai dit son nom. Tu ne l'aurai pas traité de crétin, l'insulte que tu lui réserves en temps normal. Et tu ne connais pas beaucoup de chinois qui pourraient t'appeller ainsi. Même si je t'aime bien Reever, je ne t'appellerai jamais "Bao Tian Shi".

Il a soudain un leger frisson que je ne peux m'expliquer. N'empêche qu'il a raison. Mais j'essaye de ne pas trop le montrer

-Et parfois la souffrance est l'unique moyen de progresser.

Sa voix devient un peu amère. Aussitôt je lui touche l'épaule par compassion. Il a raison. J'en ai fait l'expérience pas plus tard qu'hier.

-Le chemin de Komui est plein d'ombres et où qu'il aille il devait en rencontrer. Mais grâce à toi il en évite les pires. Un ange n'est pas là pour éviter la souffrance. Non, il est là pour limiter les dégats car il estime que la souffrance peut faire apprendre. Du moment qu'elle n'est pas trop dévastatrice. Depuis sa mort, on aurait pu le perdre dix fois et même plus. Mais il est encore là.

Le regard qu'il m'adresse me met mal à l'aise. On dirait que pour lui je suis le héros, le seul qui ai maintenu Komui en vie. Et cette admiration mal placée me gêne. Je me sens obligé de recadrer tout cela.

-Uniquemment parce qu'il le veut bien. Il n'a jamais eu la moindre intention de mourir. J'ignore pourquoi, peut être parce qu'il l'a promis à sa soeur mais même au coeur de sa douleur je sais qu'il ne veut pas mourrir. Et comme il n'arrive pas à trouver assez de force pour s'interesser à ce monde ni assez d'interêt pour lui , pour un monde sans elle, il ne fait rien dans ce monde. Et comme il n'arrive plus à qu'à être spectateur et que ses émotions sont éloignées, qu'il n'arrive plus à les exprimer et qu'il ne sait comment le faire car il est loin de tout, il se tait. Mais au fond il est juste déconnecté. Il ne cherche pas à se tuer ni à se vendre à l'ennemi. Sinon ce serait déja fait. Alors je l'aide oui, mais c'est parce qu'il le veut bien et qu'il me laisse le faire parce que seul par inadvertance il se laisserait couler. Pas par envie. Par inadvertance. Je ne suis pas le seul responsable de sa vie. Il est aussi le sien. Et Lenalee aussi a peut être sa part de responsabilité.

C'est la première fois que je parle aussi clairement de ce que je pense à son propos depuis la mort de Lenalee.

-Mais est ce que tu penses honnêtement Reever que dans l'état où il est il se rappelle des raisons qui le poussent à vivre ? Moi je pense qu'il sait qu'il a une raison de vivre,de revenir, mais dont il ne souvient plus du contenu. La seule chose qui doit lui rester au stade où il est , cela doit être ta voix, et la vie que tu amènes. Ce n'est pas la seule, c'est sûr mais dans son inconscience c'est celle dont il a un peu plus conscience que les autres. Tout les noms et choses importantes ont du disparaître et il ne reste que les sensations, les mots et les voix. Et toi tu t'es fait maître de cela. Tu es son seul lien à la vie. Le seul dont il soit à peu près conscient quand il est dans le vague et que tu l'appelles. Evidemment il a aussi oublié ton nom. Mais pas ta présence. Ca c'est impossible. Donc pour le moment on peut dire qu'il tient debout grâce à toi.

Je reste interdit. Je n'ai jusqu' alors j'avais envisagé cela sous cet angle. Son raisonnement se tient mais cela reste des suppositions qui pour le moment ne sont pas vérifiables. Je soupire et m'exclame :

-Ce ne sont que de suppositions. Qui ne sont pas vérifiables.

-Et bien on lui posera la question quand il sera revenu totalement d'accord ? Et on verra sa réponse.

-Pas sûr qu'il acceptera de nous répondre et ce serait normal dis je.

-A moi c'est sûr. A toi, il dira tout j'en suis sûr. Vu que tu l'aura sauvé , il va pas se priver de te raconter à quel point d'autant plus que tu vas devenir très très proche de lui. Son soutien dans ce monde.

Il y a quelque chose dans le sourire de Bak qui me dérange. Un je ne sais quoi en plus qui a un autre sens, comme si il sait quelque chose que j'ignore. Je m'exclame agacé :

-Cela veut dire quoi ce petit sourire là ?

-Ah ah secret. Tu me dis ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et en échange je te revèles cela.

Son sourire est malicieux. Tss alors il n'a pas oublié ? Dommage... Et honnêtement je n'ai aucune envie de faire l'échange d'informations. Aucune envie de m'embarasser pour un quelconque renseignement en plus. Cela ne doit pas être si important que ne vaut la peine que je me gêne, je pense. Aussi je m'exclame peu désireux de rentrer dans son chantage :(nda : Pourtant... XD)

-Vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé de particulier je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai à te dire de plus.

-Tu nies encore ?s'étrangle Bak.

-Il n'y a rien eu. Je suis honnête alors je refuse ton marché.

"Honnête". Mais oui, Reever.

-Pourtant ce renseignement était interessant proteste Bak.

Cela dépend pour qui, je pense.

-Je viens de refuser. Alors c'est non. Parce que je suis honnête dis je glacial de ce ton que j'ai déja usé avec Komui pour le contraindre à faire sa paperasse.

Bak sourit et s'exclame :

-Je crois que tu fais bien. Je ne donne pas chère de ma vie si je te l'avais dit.

-Et bien j'ai échappé de peu à un marché malhonnête pour les deux partis dis je alors. Bon et si on bossait ?

Bak pousse un soupir et s'empare d'un papier en grommelant :

-Je comprends pourquoi Komui dit que tu as toujours le dernier mot...

10 heures du matin. Je rejette la tête en arrière de mon fauteuil et m'étire. Je viens de travailler cinq d'heures d'affilée et je commence à avoir besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. D'autant plus que Komui ne peut pas dormir éternellement. Je m'exclame à l'intention de Bak :

-Bon je vais aller chercher notre Grand Intendant.

-Notre belle au bois dormant tu veux dire ? ironise Bak en riant.

-N'importe quoi je soupire, lassé par ses facéties. Et si tu pouvais t'empêcher de parler comme cela du Grand Intendant et lui témoigner un peu plus de respect, j'apprécierai.

-Mais le but n'est pas que je me fasse apprécier. Et Komui m'autorise cette familarité. En même temps,n'importe qui qu'il aime bien, il laisserait faire. Même toi si tu l'appelais "Komui" cela ne le gênerait absolument pas. Au contraire. Peut être parce que des gens sincères c'est ce qui lui manque dans sa posture. Tenir les rênes du pouvoir exclut souvent la sincérité.

Il n'a pas tort, peut être... En réalité je l'ignore. Cela me fait mal de l'admettre, mais sur ce point là je ne le connais pas assez pour juger. Alors que cela fait six ans que je le cotoye.

Il est un peu amer. Je lui presse l'épaule, retenant les vannes que j'allais lancer. Puis Bak se tourne vers moi et me dit :

-Vas y.

Après un dernier sourire à son intention je quitte la pièce et m'enfonce dans les couloirs, ressassant toutes ses paroles. Sur le fait que peut être dans son état tout ce qu'il perçoit, c'est moi. Cele me réjouit et en même temps m'effraye et me gêne. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appensetir là dessus. Je suis déja arrivé à ses appartements. J'ouvre la porte et rejoint sa chambre. Il est assis dans son lit, regardant droit devant lui. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si vraiment, il ne sent que ma présence. Je lui souris et me met dans son champs de vision et m'exclame :

-Bonjour Grand Intendant ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je sais très bien que après son grand moment de lucidité il n'y a plus rien. Mais si vraiment il m'entend comme je l'ai toujours cru et qu'il perçoit ma présence, la presque "normalité" lui fera du bien. Parce que je le salue à même sa chambre et que même en temps normal cela n'arriverait soudain, spontannément, en le regardant me vient aux lèvres une chanson tout en prenant dans ses placards ses affaires :

-**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

Je serai celui qui te soutiendra

**I will be the one that you run to**

Je serai celui vers lequel tu iras

[..]

**No, you'll never be alone**

Non, tu ne seras jamais seul

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

Lorsque les ténèbre viendront car j'illuminerai la nuit d'étoile

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

Écoute les murmures dans le noir

**No, you'll never be alone**

Non, tu ne seras jamais seul

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

Lorsque les ténèbre viendront tu me sauras non loin de toi

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

Entends les murmures dans le noir

[..]

**I will be the one that's gonna find you**

Je serai celui qui va te trouver

**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

Je serai celui qui va te guider

Un rappel de ma promesse à ce Komui encore différent des autres. Mais pas très consciemment cette même trop m'en rendre compte je me suis mis à chantonner cela, me mettant à chanter comme Komui avant. C'est justice en quelque sorte. Pourquoi serait il le seul à chanter de temps à autre ? Ma voix à moi n'est pas aussi délicate que la sienne mais le style de chansons n'étant pas le même, c'est normal. Je n'attend aucune réaction de Komui. Aussi je suis surpris quand je pivote à nouveau vers lui en chantonnant et que je me rend compte qu'll me regarde. Evidemment, son regard est vide, mais le fait qu'il ai tourné la tête vers moi et déja un fait montrant qu'il est un peu là sinon il aurait continué à regarder devant lui. Je suis si surpris que la chanson meure sur mes lèvres. Il continue à me regarder fixement si bien que gêné je m'exclame :

-Bon , je sais je chante pas aussi bien que vous mais bon... Et je sais que c'est pas normal que je chantonnes moi Reever Wenhamm mais faut croire que tout est cassé aujourd'hui. La preuve je râle pas beaucoup.

Je souris un peu embarassé. Mais son regard n'a pas cillé. Fixe. C'est assez perturbant car on pourrait croire que à tout moment Komui va éclater de rire. J'ai un peu l'impression que en lui il se moque de moi. Aussi je m'exclame un peu agacé :

-Tout cela c'est de votre faute avec vos berceuses et vos "romancing train"! Vous m'avez contaminé alors que vous non plus vous ne chantez pas beaucoup à l'origine ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi alors.

Soudainement Komui a un leger sourire et me tend une main. Surpris, je le regarde faire. Et doucement je m'approche de lui et saisit sa main. Dans le regard de Komui il y a tout sauf de la moquerie. C'est presque imperceptible mais ce que j'y lis n'est pas de la moquerie du tout. Non c'est plutôt de la douceur. Et soudain il murmure :

-No you ll never be alone.

Je souris et reconnaît l'une des phrases de la chanson que je chantais. Je sais que là aussi c'est une promesse qu'il me retourne. Mais bon, je ne dois pas trop accepter cela. Cela s'est produit une fois. Cela ne doit pas se soupire et m'exclame :

-Enfin bon à quoi cela vous servira de vouloir vous occuper de moi comme cela ? Je ne suis pas aussi blessé que vous. Essayez plutôt de conserver vos forces pour nous revenir. A Bak, à la section scientifique, à la Congrégation, à vos laboratoires. A moi.

Au dernier mot, je rougis et je ne peux plus le regarder. Je détourne le regard et lance précipitamment :

-Bon allez plutôt vous préparer. Vous aviez l'air de bien dormir alors on vous a laissé dormir mais maintenant, on vous attend.

Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Il doit déja être reparti. Sans que j'y fasse réellement attention, je tire sur son bras pour le je ne fais pas attention et je tire un peu trop fort. Aussi je ne comprend rien quand soudain quelque chose me heurte, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et me faisant basculer au çant je porte une main à ma tête et relève le regard...et je comprends en un instant la situation. J'ai tiré trop fort Komui lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et il est tombé...sur moi. D'ailleurs, il se redresse déja,sa courte chute ayant du le ramener à la réalité. Son regard rencontre le mien. Il est un tout petit incrédule. Et moi j'étais déja rouge, je deviens cramoisi. Je ne peux plus affronter son regard et me met à balbutier :

-Desolé,c'était pas voulu. Si vous pouviez vous enlever maintenant...

-Poor Reever s'exclame Komui.

Surpris, je le regarde. Il a porté une main à sa bouche et s'est assis sur ses genoux et son regard pétille d'amusement. Pendant cet instant, il me rappelle ce qu'il a été. Il n'est plus son ombre. Il est lui. Je secoue la tête amusé à mon tour et m'exclame :

-Oui je n'ai pas de chance. Mais bon j'ai l'habitude...

Je suis soulagé. En cet instant, il est presque revenu à la normale. Un peu plus et peut être pourrait il se dégeler. Mais peut être que je peux lui fournir de quoi rester plus longtemps pour qu'il réussisse. Mais quoi ? Je ne vois pas. Mais c'est déja trop tard. le moment d'extase, les retrouvailles se dérobent à nouveau. Il n'a pas la force de rester. Damn it. J'ai manqué ma regard redevient vide. Je me lève et l'attrape à nouveau par les mains et le remets sur pied cette fois. Et face à lui je murmure:

-Reviens. Reviens vite, s'il te plaît.

La tentation est grande de lui effleurer la joue mais j'essaie de retenir cette pulsion et à la place m'exclame dans son oreille, pour redéclencher le mode zombie dans lequel il obéit :

-Allez vous vêtir d'autre chose que d'un pyjama

Il part en prenant les vêtements que j'ai ramassé et que je lui ai donné. Je m'écroule au sol une fois la porte fermée et me maudit. J'y étais presque et comme un imbécile,je n'avais pas su quoi faire.

Mais bon c'est déja du passé. et "fermer les yeux sur le passé rend aveugle pour le présent". Alors je laisse tomber.

La journée se passe sans heurt. Il reste dans cet état endormi comme à l'accoutumée. Bak a remarqué que je l'avais l'air un peu moins joyeux mais n' a pas trop insisté et comme si il avait senti ma peine, il m'a dit "ne t'inquiètes pas il y aura d'autres occasions". Comme si il avait su ,ce qui semble impossible. Ce soir là, nous avions achevé relativement tard, comme cela faisait longtemps me semble déja... Cela faisait un moment que l'on avait pas achévé tard. Pas que cela me manquait... Au contraire... Ce soir, la fatigue est nette pour moi et se voit clairement. Trop de travail sur des dossiers compliqués... Et elle a aussi marqué le visage de Komui qui doit être au fond encore plus fatigué que moi car il a encore plus d'efforts à fournir pour se forcer à répondre d'un air métallique et détaché. Comme il parle depuis qu'il a repris le travail. De manière si froide. Presque glaciale, si il en avait été capable. Avant sa voix vibrait souvent sous l'effet de quelque chose, même si c'était ténue. Pas comme celle d'un ne marche pas tellement. Il se contente de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de se laisser entraîner. C'est presque perturbant, de le voir aussi fatigué, alors qu'il a pourtant eu plus de sommeil que nous tous. Mais bon la quantité d'énergie à fournir n'est pas la même pour lui que pour moi.. Et soudain alors que je remarque son état, il trébuche. Sa main quitte la mienne une fraction de seconde. Alarmé, je le rattrape. Je vois son état. Je ne peux décemment pas le laisser continuer comme cela. Un regard à son visage m'apprend qu'il n'est plus capable de tenir debout. Aussi je soupire et écarlate à ce que je vais faire, j'attrape d'un bras la taille de Komui et de l'autre cueille ses jambes sous le genou et je m'exclame :

-Desolé mais Grand Intendant à ce rythmne là on y arrivera jamais et j'aimerai bien dormir et refaire des forces. Et vous cela vous ferez du bien. Croyez moi c'est pas une partie de plaisir mais bon...

Menteur. Menteur que je suis. Cela m'embarasse mais le fait que je tiens entre mes bras celui que j'aime me réjouit aussi. Autant qu'il m'embarasse. Intérieurement je prie pour ne pas croiser quelqu'un de ma connaissance. Mais vu l'heure il y a peu de chances . Heureusement. Ainsi personne ne verra le spectacle lamentable de mes joues pivoines. Ni le Commandant Reever porter en mode princesse le Grand Intendant. Ouf. Parce que sinon je saurais plus du tout où me mettre dans les jours suivants.

Entre mes bras, il n'est pas lourd contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Non, il est même frèle. Mon regard ose poser un regard sur son visage. Etonnament, il s'est détendu et il a fermé les yeux. Un spectacle magnifique que je dévore des murmure s'exhale de ses lèvres :

-Tian... Shi...

Je comprends. Il s'est endormi entre mes bras. Je souris amusé et attendri à la fois par ce visage qui endormi comme cela exhale une douceur, une sérénité que je lui ai jamais connu, même avant quand il s'endormait dans la section scientifique. Et je souris aussi du au fait que Komui a encore prononcé ce surnom. Même si je ne le mérite pas. Je l'accompagne même dans le sommeil. Comme lui le fait avec moi. Doucement je murmure avec douceur :

-Ah faut il que vous ayez confiance en moi pour vous endormir comme cela entre mes bras. Faut il aussi que vous soyiez fatigué à ce point là. Je me demande ce que vous diriez si vous pouviez vous voir à travers d'autres yeux que les vôtres. Que vous pouviez vous voir comme cela. Vous verriez comme vous semblez fragile. Comme cela vous ne faites plus peur.

Etonnament il sourit comme si il pouvait m'entendre dans son sommeil. Il est si beau comme cela. Je souris à mon tour. Je ne sens plus tellement la gêne en moi. Et d'ailleurs, c'est bien inutile. Nous sommes arrivés. Doucement du pied je pousse la porte des appartements que tout à l'heure j'ai laissé entrouverte et la referme ensuite une fois rentré par le même moyen. Doucement je pose le Grand Intendant sur son lit une fois que j'ai gagné sa chambre. Ce soir je n'ai pas le coeur de le réveiller et de l'envoyer se mettre en pyjama. De plus il serait capable de d'effondrer dans la douche. Aussi doucement, je me contente de retirer son bêret, ses lunettes, ses pantouffles qui par on ne sait quel miracle sont toujours en place et je retire son manteau immaculé. Puis doucement je le couche dans son lit. Puis je récupère son manteau que je vais pour raccrocher dans la penderie lorsque soudain je capte une odeur que je capte régulièrement depuis plusieurs jours. Une odeur subtile de verveine avec une très legère pointe d'odeur de café. Un mix assez étrange mais fascinant. J'approche le manteau de mon nez et l'odeur m'envahit plus intensément. Je comprends alors qu'il est normal que je sois poursuivi par cette odeur. C'est l'odeur de Komui. Et comme je le suis sans cesse depuis des jours, que je le prends entre mes bras à une certaine fréquence, c'est normal qu'il y est cette odeur. En tout cas cette odeur me plaît et me fascine au plus haut point.

Comme le personnage qu'il la porte, elle est exotique. Mystérieuse et subtile. Présente partout sans qu'elle en ait l'air. Et le café symbole de son obesssion est lui aussi présent. Voilà ce qu'on peut appeller une odeur "symbolique". Soudain j'entends un cri qui interrompt mes errances d'esprit.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ?

Je sursaute et le manteau m'échappe des mains. Mon regard se tourne vers Komui qui a les yeux fermés mais son visage est crispé. Oh non les cauchemars reprennent t'ils ?

-Pourquoi tout doit il toujours se dérober entre mes mains ? Hein pourquoi ? Je n'ai le droit à rien, c'est ça ? Ne me regardez pas comme cela, en silence...

Ses réflexions amères me font mal.

On dirait bien qu'ils reprennent. Je me dirige vers lui précipitamment et m'assis juste à côté de lui. Il s'agite dans son sommeil et soudain il a un sourire amer et s'exclame :

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas tout à fait sincère. Mais j'avais prévu de l'être et encore une fois tout c'est dérobé. Tout a encore échappé à mon contrôle comme dirait si bien Reever...

-Hé je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel et je ne dirai jamais rien de semblable ! je proteste en vain.

Mais que veut il dire par "je ne suis pas tout à fait sincère" ? A quoi fait il référence ?

Il s'agite soudain encore plus dans tout les sens de manière complètement désorganisée. Je m'exclame essayant de le maîtriser :

-Du calme ce n'est qu'un rêve.

-Je sais... ...Pas la peine de répéter tout ce que je sais déja... Pas la peine de répéter que je porte la poisse à quiconque m'approche... Il suffit que je vous regarde, vous mes victimes... Lenalee...Mǔ qīn...Fù qīn... Pourquoi Je ne peux pas éviter la mort ? Pourquoi j'en suis son messager ? Arrêtez de me regarder en silence... Parlez ne restez pas ainsi...

Sa voix se charge de désespoir. Doucement, je caresse son front dans l'espoir de l'apaiser même si je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il raconte... Peut être s'adresse t'il à ses parents. Je murmure :

-Vous ne portez pas la malchance. Vous savez tout autant que moi que ce n'est pas une question de chance... Et malheureusement c'est la fonction qui le veut...

Malheureusement, je ne sais pas trop comment le consoler sur le coup. Soudain convulsivement sa main bat l'air et s'agrippe finalement à mon bras. Elle se crispe contre ma manche. Je sursaute. Et doucement de mon autre main je couvre la sienne.

-Du sang...Tant de sang...Si c'est un cauchemar je veux me réveiller...Epargnez moi cela...Au moins cela... Quelqu'un... Non...Tout mais pas cela... Pas lui...

Qui voit il ? Je l'ignore. En tout cas ce rêve semble trop agite son visage et gémit :

-Ma vie plutôt que la sienne...Pas un mort de plus maintenant...

il n'a jamais autant parlé dans son sommeil. Jamais bougé autant. Jamais parlé si fort. Je ne peux décemment pas le laisser comme cela. Mais comment pourrai je le réveiller ? Le moyen traditionnel ne pouvant plus marcher...Je me penche doucement soudain pris d'un espoir. Si vraiment il n'entends que moi alors peut être que ma voix suffira :

-Ce n'est qu 'un rêve. personne d'autre n'est mort.

D'un seul coup il sursaute et prend une bouffée d'air comme si il étouffait. Ses deux mains s'agrippent à mon sarrau et ne le lache plus et au même moment il ouvre les yeux hébété. Il halète un peu et ses yeux ne quittent plus les miens. Ils s'y accrochent comme si leur vie en dépendent. Doucement je lui souris et je murmure même si je suis un peu embarassé :

-Ici il ne vous arrivera rien de pire pour le moment. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. En tout cas comme d'habitude vous croyez n'importe quoi. Comme si vraiment vous apportiez la mort...

Et puis doucement je l'attire contre moi pour apaiser les tremblements qui l'ont pris. Il continue à trembler contre moi tandis que son odeur emplit l'espace et que sa respiration est dois avouer que au fond de moi je ne me sens pas mieux. Je tremble aussi intérieurement tant mon coeur bat fort. Et finalement, il semble se calmer, tremblant beaucoup moins. Alors doucement je le relache et regarde son visage. Il s'est nettement détendu. Il n'a plus cet air de noyé qu'il avait il y a cinq minutes. Il a l'air plus calme ni vraiment absent. Mais pas vraiment présent non plus. Entre les deux. C'est assez étrange, pour moi qui ai l'habitude des deux séparemment. On dirait qu'il hésite entre les deux. Qu'il ne sait où aller. Soudain je remarque que ses mains sont toujours crispées sur mon sarrau. Et soudainement en même temps elles le relachent et s'écartent. Il a un soupir et passe une main dans ses cheveux qui lui étaient tombé sur le front pour les rejetter en arrière. Puis son regard se plante dans le mien et à nouveau il parle avec ses yeux :

"Pitoyable hein ?"

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation et m'exclame :

-Ce qui est pitoyable c'est celui qui vous a infligé des blessures aussi énormes. Pas vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une victime dans cette histoire. Comme nous tous. Sommes nous pitoyables parce que nous souffrons ? Parce que nous sommes humains ? Non je ne pense pas.

Il ne répond rien et se contente de me regarder. Peut être au fond de lui est il d' me lève en m'exclamant :

-Bon je vais prendre une douche si vous voulez en prendre une, faites moi signe après.

Je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'il me fasse signe. Je ne sais pas si il est encore là car il est de retour dans ce flou précédant. Je m'empare d'une pile de vêtements que j'ai ramené dans la journée et gagne la douche en m'exclamant :

-Vous feriez mieux de vous rendormir. De toute manière si vous faites un cauchemar aussi violent que celui ci je vous empêcherai de dormir.

Et puis je m'enferme dans la salle de bains. Perplexe. Ma voix l'a t'elle vraiment réveillé ou alors c'était du au hasard ? De quoi pouvait il rêver avec tant de violence ? Et surtout pourquoi les cauchemars étaient devenus si intenses d'autant qu'il dormait paisiblement avant ? Autant de questions dont j'ignore la réponse. Et j'ai beau les tourner dans ma tête et les retourner je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être. Mais la fatigue doit aussi jouer. A cette heure ci je n'ai plus tellement envie ni la capacité de réfléchir à des choses compliquées . D'autant plus que n'étant pas dans la tête de Komui, je ne peux qu'ignorer ces réponses. Et lui demander maintenant ne ferait que l'épuiser encore plus alors qu'il est déja fatigué. Alors il vaut mieux laisser tomber. Je soupire. Encore une fois Komui a tout en sa possession et est la source de mes problèmes. Décidément...

Mais bon cela ne sert à rien de ressasser. Une fois prêt je sors de la douche. N'empêche être Grand Intendant a un avantage certain : celui de disposer de grands appartements avec salle d'eau incorporée. Mais vu les inconvénients de la fonction, c'est normal... Doucement je me dirige vers le fauteuil, comme d'habitude lorsque soudain me revient une phrase :

"Tu dors dans mon lit avec moi. Et vu que la plupart du temps, je suis absent cela ne me gênera absolument pas."

Je m'électrifie sur place et devient rouge et me maudit pour toujours me rappeller les détails gênants. Evidemment, il est hors de question que je le refasse. Même si une partie de moi ne serait pas contre... Mais là c'est hors de question. Soudain j'ai l'impression d'être observé. Mais c'est impossible. Je pivote sur moi même et balaye la chambre du regard... pour voir Komui assis en tailleur dans son lit qui me regarde et qui semble lutter activement contre le sommeil. Je grommelle et m'exclame :

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous devriez plutôt dormir que faire...je ne sais quoi ! Et puis je vous ai dit que je vous réveillerrez si c'est trop pénible alors vous ne devriez pas avoir peur. Vous avez confiance en moi non ? Je ne vous ai jamais trahi c'est pas pour vous blesser maintenant que vous souffrez.

Tss. Je me dirige vers le fauteuil en maudissant intérieurement Komui pour ne jamais rien faire de normal. C'est alors que je remarque quelque chose sur la table de nuit que je n'avais pourtant jamais vu. Un livre. Je m'approche et regarde le titre. "Le paradis perdu". Milton. Ce n'est quand même pas le livre de chevet de Komui ? Je vais pour le saisir et mieux l'examiner lorsque soudain j'entends une voix sèche,cassante :

-N'y touche pas. Ne touche surtout pas à cela.

-Pourquoi vous avez installé une commande à distance de Komulin dedans ? ironise je, un peu blessé de ce ton que je n'ai jamais entendu pour moi.

Parce que c'est bien Komui qui a parlé.Aucun doute là dessus.

-Il vaut mieux que je sois le seul à le toucher rajoute t'il plus doucement. Je sais ce que c'est et déclenché au mauvais moment cela serait crier au loup alors qu'il n'y a rien. Un nouveau coup de bluff, en somme.

Sa voix est douce maintenant. Consciente. Seulement à cause de l'objet je devine. Peu désireux de déclencher une catastrophe je m'écarte.

-N'empêche vous êtes malade de mettre près de votre lit un objet dangereux. Je devrais plutôt vous le confisquer dis je.

-C'est loin d'être dangereux. Mais son absence serait, elle, dangereuse.

-Pardonnez moi mon sceptiscime dis je.

-Tu verras en temps et lieu même si j'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Jamais.

Sa voix est sérieuse d'un coup. C'est presque inquiétant. Mais je prefère soupirer et me dirige vers le fauteuil...mais je sens dans mon dos son regard. Agacé, je me retourne vers lui et m'exclame :

-Quoi encore ? Vous voulez m'empêcher de dormir ou quoi ?

Son regard oscillant entre deux mondes ne cille pas. Il essaie de me dire quelque chose probablement. Mais il s'obstine à rester muet. Comme si je devais deviner ce qu'il voulait dire. Et ce jeu de piste m'agace. Surtout que je veux me reposer. Son regard se fait insistant alors que je me rapproche du fauteuil. Et soudain je comprends. Je trébuche sous le choc.

-Cré...Crétin !glapis je écarlate. Mais cela va pas la tête ? Décidément vous et votre folie cela ne va pas mieux...Bon sang et vous allez faire cela jusqu'à ce que je cède c'est cela ? Tss. Mais vous rendez pas compte de combien c'est gên...

Je m'étrangle. Non en effet il n'a certainement pas conscience de combien c'est gênant de dormir dans le même lit que lui... Mais bon si je continue comme cela il va s'obstiner à rester éveillé et après ce sera de ma faute si il est fatigué. Et on arrivera à rien en tirer. Parce que je le connais. Il est capable de lutter avec ou sans café(même si il prefère avec) de lutter contre le sommeil pendant un moment...durant la nuit. Le Jour il finit par s'endormir... Il me tient le bougre. Il sait pertinemment que je ne veux pas empirer son état et il en joue pour essayer de ne pas empirer le mien. Il m'a piégé et de belle manière. Je grogne pendant que mes joues prennent une couleur pivoine(décidément aujoud'hui pas moyen d'avoir des joues un peu près normales) :

-Décidément Grand Intendant vous n'êtes vraiment pas normal...Et je déteste qu'on me damne le pion de la sorte.. Vous le pairez un jour je vous le promets.

Evidemment, rien ne semble montrer que Komui m'a entendu. Pourtant j'ai la sensation que c'est le cas. Même si son regard est vide. Alors doucement je m'approche malgrès le fait que ma gêne soit immense et me couche tournant obstinnément le dos à Komui. Mesure de précaution. Et moyen comme un autre de me débarasser de la gêne.

La partie en moi qui aime passionnément Komui en dépit de la raison qui (l'aime aussi mais de manière plus raisonnable) se réjouit. L'autre s'étrangle face à ce geste. Qui est aussi motivé par mes propres sentiments. Je n'ose même pas me suis littéralement statufié.Hier il n'y avait pas tellement de gêne pourtant.. Mais je me rappelle que c'était surtout parce que la plupart du temps j'étais inconscient. C'est alors que je remarque que ses draps aussi sont imprégnés de son odeur. Rien que de sentir cela je me sens déja un peu mieux... Et soudain je me rappelle la veste que j'ai oublié au sol tout à l'heure. D'un bond je me redresse, la récupère et l'accroche. Puis je me souviens aussi des vêtements que j'ai oublié dans la salle de bains. Mais que met il donc passé par la tête ? Ah oui des questions sans réponse et de la fatigue. Je vais les récupérer récupérant aussi le pistolet que j'y ai abandonné. Manquerait plus que je l'y laissât et que par inadvertance Komui y toucha. J'aurai l'air malin après, moi le sauveur distrait. Et pendant ce temps Komui suit du regard ce que je fais tant et si bien que agacé je m'exclame :

-C'est bon je vais pas m'envoler ! C'est juste que contrairement à vous je n'aime pas le désordre. Tenez la preuve que je vais pas m'envoler.

Je pose précipitamment mon pistolet sur la table de nuit (à une certaine distance du livre, au cas où)

-Vous savez que je ne fais pas un pas sans. Donc c'est bien une preuve non ?

A ce stade de la journée je suis trop fatigué pour être aimable. Je commence même à être trop fatigué pour tout. Je me recouche et peu de temps après je m'endors.

Le monde se décompose et se recompose en moi dans ce monde que l'on appelle le pays des rêves...

_Je repose au milieu d' un lit quand j'ouvre les yeux. Un lit plafond inconnu. Qui n'est pas ma chambre. Etonné je regarde partout et reconnaît les murs crème de la chambre de Komui. Mais j'ai beau chercher j'y suis seul. Pourtant cela fait un moment maintenant que je dors avec lui dans son lit. Deux jours déja. Où est il ? A toute hasard je l'appelle. _

_Un espoir me prend. Peut être qu'il s'est réveillé dégélé et qu'il est parti voir Jeryy pour lui parler, lui montrer qu'il va mieux. Rassénéré par cette pensée, Je me lève et va vers la salle de bains avant de me rendre compte que je suis tout habillé déja propre et rasé de près. Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas avoir accompli de tels actes. En même temps je ne me rappelle absolument plus de ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Le trou noir. Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Je me lève et quitte en toute hâte ses appartements. Un coup d'oeil à l'heure m'apprend qu'il est 8 heures du matin. Parfait. Je vais donc croiser des gens et si Jerryy ne sait pas où il est, peut être qu'eux le seront. Pourtant les couloirs sont vides alors que d'habitude il y a au moins une personne plus en plus intrigué j'accelère tendant l'oreille pour le moindre bruit._

_Mais tout est calme trop calme. Pas un rire, ni un cri ni un ronflement. C'est comme si le monde s'était arrêté d'exister. Et pendant un instant je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de vivre le rêve du fin du monde de Lenalee. Pourtant la Congrégatione est intacte. Pas une brique ne manque j'en suis presque sûr. Et dans le sien,il n'y a que des ruines._

_Non c'est juste la vie qui a disparu ici. Et cela ne me rassure pas. Pas du tout. Soudainement je sens un froid me parcourir. Peut être sont ils tous morts ?Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Et pourquoi moi j'aurai été épargné ?Ma vie n'est pas SI importante que sens un courant d'air froid passer. Je frisonne et ressere autour de moi mon sarrau._

_J'aime de moins en moins cette histoire. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Très j'entends un rire sadique venant des cuisines de Jeryy . Le genre de rire que peut pousser Komui dans une phase de folie. Ce rire me glace le sang. Est ce que Komui serait à l'origine de..._

_Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser des questions car je percute de plein fouet quelque chose. Sonné à moitié je me recule et c'est alors que je la vois. Une adolescente chinoise de seize ans aux longs cheveux noirs. Je m'étrangle. Elle est supposée être morte! Et là elle se tient devant moi l'air grave. Je vais pour m'étonner de sa présence lorsqu 'elle s'exclame :_

_-Danger Reever. N'y vas pas. Ni san peut gérer cela seul. Tu le sais au fond de toi._

_-Mais Lenalee...gérer quoi ? Si il y a danger, mon devoir c'est de le protèger non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'a fait promettre ?_

_Je ne comprends rien._

_-Si tu y vas IL t'attrapera._

_-Qui IL ? Komulin ?je m'exclame._

_Elle soupire._

_-Si seulement..._

_-Mais alors si il est en danger ou si il est le danger c'est à moi d'aller l'aider ou de le ...supprimer._

_Les mots ont du mal à franchir ma gorge. pacre que j'aime Komui et qu'il soit coupable ou non n'y changera rien._

_Excédé j'écarte Lenalee et je m'élance. A la recherche de Komui. J'ignore les derniers cris de Lenalee qui s''exclame dans mon dos :_

_-Danger._

_En quelques minutes je débouche dans la cantine. Pour y trouver...un trou immense dans lequel je tombe sans que je ne puisse me raccrocher à rien. les rires ici se sont mué en une chanson inquiétante que je reconnais: celle du maréchal Yeegar. Mais ce n'est pas la voix de Komui qui chante. C'est une toute autre voix que je ne connais pas. Ma chute dure un moment et je m'attend à tout moment à percuter le sol...Impact qui ne vient pas. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé. Je repose sur un damier à genoux dans un univers verdâtre. _

_Soudain je perçois un voix étrange semblant inquiète et incrédule qui ne semble venir de nul part en particulier mais de partout à la fois :_

-Reever ?

_Cette voix je la connais. C'est celle de Komui. Mais pourtant j'ai beau chercher je ne sais d'où elle je laisse tomber pour le moment et me décide à analyser le monde qui m'entoure plutôt et aussi repérer d'où viennent les chansons et rires pour le rejoindre et peut être essayer de le sauver ou de l'arrêter._

_Ces caractéristisques me rappelent un rapport que Komui m'avait montré sur les pouvoirs d'une Noé. Une certaine Road Kamelot. Cela m'inquiète au plus haut point. Si le clan Noé est impliqué alors peut être...que le comte lui même est impliqué.Mais que pourrait il vouloir à Komui ? Et soudain je réalise avec horreur._

_Komui pourrait transformer sa soeur en Akuma. Et é je porte la main à ma bouche._

_Et de nouveau cette voix envahit tout._

_-_Ree...

_Mais à peine s'est elle élévée qu'elle s'étrangle. Elle me perturbe alors je l'ignore._

_Et vu sa douleur d'envisager un monde sans elle il pourrait céder si il est dans l'inconscience. Pourtant une partie de moi ne doute pas de lui. Elle sait très bien que Komui ne le ferait pas. Qu'il est plus fort que cela. Mais les deux n'ont pas tort et je ne sais laquelle croire. Soudain j'entends de nouveau le rire sadique et j'entends une phrase :_

_-Ton silence est fort amusant comme si il y avait à hésiter..._

_Cette voix n'est pas celle de Komui. Et elle provient de devant moi. Ecoutant seulement mon courage, je m'élance, posant une main sur mon pistolet au cas où. Et je débouche sur une scène étrange._

_Au milieu du damier, repose deux fauteuils blanc avec au milieu une table sur laquelle repose un service à thé. Et face à moi le comte Millénaire. De l'autre occupant on ne peut voir qu'un pan de manteau blanc et une partie de sa jambe qu'il a croisé sur l'autre ainsi que sa tasse. Mais cela me suffit pour l' crie son nom oubliant toute mesure de précaution :_

_-BORDEL KOMUI QU EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?_

_Le comte a un sourire sadique soudain et s'exclame d'une voix douceureuse en même temps qu'il a un sourire sadique._

_-Oh tiens ça par exemple nous avons un invité..._

_Bizarrement j'entends cette voix en double. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesentir là dessus. Soudain quelque chose s'enroule autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles et me soulève de terre. Alarmé je porte un regard à mes poignets. Des sortes de liens noirs y sont entourés et alors que je les regardent, ils se resserent autour de mes poignets et de mes chevilles. Et c'est comme si dans ma chair je sentais des milliers d'épines. Je me débats et pousse un cri sous la douleur mais les liens se resserent autour de moi. Je comprends que tout cela est vain alors je m'immobilise et foudroie du regard le comte. _

_"IL va t'attraper". Elle avait raison._

_-_Mais qu'est ce que...

_Encore cette voix..._

_-Un invité ? lance soudain dans le silence ambiant Komui qui d'après ce que je vois a porté sa tasse à ses lèvres._

_-Oui ton tortionnaire atitré, j'ai nommé Reever Wenhamm le chef de la section scientifque. Mais bientôt il ne sera plus un problème..._

_Et je comprends à son regard qu'il me destine à être la première victime de l'Akuma. Et j'ai comme l'impression que cette dernière phrase a uniquement résonné en mon esprit._

_-Chouette en tout cas. Il y aura un témoin de ta décision que si tu pouvais te dépêcher de prendre cela m'arrangerait..._

_Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je ne peux pas le laisser se tuer comme cela même si une partie de moi est persuadée qu'il n'en fera rien. Mais étrangement je ne sais plus d'où me vient cette affirmation. je crie :_

_-KOMUI TU NE VAS TOUT DE MEME PAS L ECOUTER ! TOI MIEUX QUE PERSONNE CONNAIT LES CONSEQUENCES DE CET ACTE ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE C EST VAIN !_

_-Ne l'écoute pas Komui s'exclame le comte dont le regard semble toujours bonhomme mais qui pour moi a maintenant une lueur de haine. Mais je ne frémis pas et lui rend ce regard._

_-Silence tranche la voix de Komui de cet air cassant qu'elle a parfois quand il est sérieux. Puis je choisir librement ou encore une fois je dois me soumettre ?_

_-Evidemment que tu es libre dit le comte avec un sourire presque paternel...comme si il était sûr de sa réponse._

_Moi j'en suis moins sûr. Soudain une phrase de Lenalee me revient :_

_"Ni san peut gérer cela seul." Sa voix vibrait de tant de confiance pour son frère. Mais en même temps elle adorait son frère... Elle n'est donc pas si objective..._

_-Très bien alors pour la première fois de ma vie je vais pouvoir décider à peu librement. Pour une fois de ma vie je vais pouvoir aussi monter sur les planches de ce théatre de la vie et agir. Pour une fois je ne serai pas en coulisses à tout organiser. Cela fait du changement. A mon tour de réciter un texte et d'agir. Et je crois bien que cela soit de circonstance. C'était quelque chose que ma mère affectionnait beaucoup quand elle était tombée un peu par hasard dessus. Je me souviens qu 'elle le récitait souvent avant qu'elle ne meure..._

_Je le vis poser sa tasse et se lever tout en récitant quelque chose :_

_-Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_

_Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends._

_J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne._

_Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps._

_Etrangement ses phrases me disent quelque chose. J'ai déja entendu cela, mais où ? Impossible de me rappeller. Ses phrases ont un sens va la ce sens me semble erroné sans que je sache pourquoi. Le comte a un grand sourire pensant que c'est gagné. Il attend maintenant juste qu'il appelle Lenalee. Mais il agit bizarrement. Au lieu de l'appeler..._

_Il quitte son fauteuil et d'une démarche tranquille se dirige vers moi, un leger sourire aux lè m'étrangle. Pourquoi donc vient il vers moi ? Et si en fait les paroles étaient pour moi ?, Mais cela me semble si incongru que je rejette cette hypothèse. En tout cas, je ne suis presque sûr qu'il n'agit sous l'ordre de personne car le Comte a aussi l'air étonné de le voir aller vers moi. Il continue à réciter sa litanie d'un air legèrement transporté en se dirigeant toujours vers moi, ce qui nest pas pour me rassurer._

_-Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées,_

_Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,_

_Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,_

_Triste, et le jour pour moi sera comme la nuit._

_Ses propos décrivent très bien son état actuel. C 'en est même perturbant. A l'écouter c'est là une étape de son périple. Mais je n'approfondis pas cette question car soudainement il se plante en face de moi et me regarde un air legèremment malicieux sur son visage comme si il prépare quelque chose. Mais quoi je l'ignore. Et cela m'inquiète au plus haut point. Komui étant quelq'un d'imprévisible c'est encore moins rassurant...Et dans son regard rien ne dit ce qu'il va faire. Il plante son regard dans le mien et s'exclame:_

_-Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,_

_J'essaie d'y lire son prochain mouvement mais son regard comme ses paroles restent vides de sens. Soudain il s'approche de moi et écarte ma blouse et prend à ma ceinture...mon pistolet tout en déclamant :_

_-Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,_

_Mes yeux s'exorbitent . Que vas t'il faire avec mon pistolet ? Il ne va quand même pas me...tuer ? Mais une partie de moi se rassure. Il ne me semble pas que Komui sache tirer. Et il me semble encore moins capable de sourire de cette manière si il s'apprête à tuer quelq'un... mais en même temps en mode sadique il est capable de beaucoup de choses...Et puis une partie de moi veut lui faire confiance coûte que coûte...malgrès les apparences._

_Pourtant le reste ne me rassure pas. Komui se recule et regarde d'un air pensif mon arme puis soudain il la pointe face à moi de manière tout à fait correcte. Mais où donc a t'il appris à faire cela ? Je suis horrifié. Il ne va quand même pas me tuer ? Je ne vais tout de même pas mourrir de la main de celui que j'aime ? J'aimerai protester mais ma voix a disparu sous le choc._

_Soudain il susurre ses yeux dans les miens :_

_-Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe_

_Cela me devient clair. Il va me tuer. Pour toutes ses années de torture, pour prouver sa loyauté à son nouveau maître... Et pourtant une partie de moi ne veut toujours pas y croire. Pourtant, une autre se résigne et détourne le regard, incapable de regarder celui que j'aime qui va me tuer...alors que je voulais le sauver. Que cela semble vain et naif...Je m'en veux de ma naïvêté._

_Je ferme les yeux m'attendant à n'importe quel moment à une nouvelle douleur en plus de celle que je ressens déja à chaque instant avec les liens/épines. J'entends le coup de feu partir et j'entends Komui susurer :_

_-Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur_

_Je m'attend à une nouvelle douleur...Mais au contraire, l'une d'elle est partie. Choqué, j'ouvre les yeux et je me regarde. Je suis contre,...mon bras a été libéré de son étreinte. Alors choqué, je comprends. Il ne voulait pas me tuer...Il voulait me libérer. Et cette histoire de tombe n'était pas pour moi mais pour Lenalee. Il voulait dire par là qu'il acceptait sa mort...et donc qu'il refuse sa transformation en Akuma. Je reporte mon regard sur Komui._

_Il est resté dans la posture de tir et une legère fumée se dégage du pistolet, preuve qu'il a tiré. Il regarde droit devant lui déterminé. Comme cela il est dangereux. Magnifique. Rayonnant. Comme un poison au goût subtil mais me rappelle quelque chose ainsi mais quoi ? Impossible de me il s'exclame :_

_-Je suis Komui Lee, Grand Intendant de la Congrégation. Ma mission est de tout faire pour gagner la guerre contre vous le Comte Millénaire, et ce malgrès toutes les douleurs, tous les sacrifices par tout les moyens possibles. Je souffre certes mais pas au point d'oublier les serments que j'ai fait. _

_Il se rapproche soudain de moi et se met en face de moi de manière à ce que ses épaules arrivent à peu près à mes mains et il me regarde. Je comprends. Il va continuer à me libérer et comme je vais tomber immanquablement, il me propose de m'accrocher à lui pour adoucir la que j'accepte en nouant mes bras autour de son cou._

_A nouveau il vise les liens qui entravent et s'exclame :_

_-Je ne trahirai pas tout les serments que j'ai fait. Ceux au nom de la Congrégation, au nom de la section scientifique, au nom de mes amis, au nom de Lenalee et de Reever._

_Aux trois premiers il tire visant à chaque fois un lien différent et puis rapidement il range son arme et réussis à me rattraper en même temps. Il m'attire ensuite précipitamment contre lui. J'ouvre de grand yeux choqué en entendant mon m'étonne qu'il me cite aux côtés de tout les auutres distingué même. Au même titre que Lenalee. Et mes joues me cuisent en sentant ses bras fins m' soudain il reprend la parole où l'on y devine un sourire._

_-Et oui Je préfère ce tortionnaire à vous parce que lui au moins me veut du bien et veut le bien de ma mission alors que vous vous ne voulez que la mort. Et vous avez été bête de croire ne serai ce qu'une minute que j'allais accepter de transformer ma soeur en Akuma. Que j'allais accepter de la livrer une nouvelle fois à vos coups infames. Oui la vie est douleureuse et encore plus sans elle mais si le prix à payer pour la revoir est de trahir tout ce en quoi je crois, tout ce que j'ai promis et d'abandonner ceux que j'aime et que j'apprécie aux ténébres et au désespoir alors ce sera sans moi._

_Et doucement, il relache un peu son étreinte autour de moi me permettant de le regarder. Son regard est doux tout comme son sourire leger._

_-Et vous commandant Reever j'ai du vous faire un peur bleue mais bon le moindre signe aurait tout gaché et cela aurait été dommage._

_Son regard pétille de malice. Je m'exclame agacé et gêné :_

_-Il fallait que vous en fassiez encore des tonnes tss._

_Komui sourit plus largement pour toute réponse. Et alors que je vais pour lui répondre sacarstiquement il murmure doucement :_

_-Comme si j'allais vous laisser tomber...Plutôt mourrir pour de bon..._

_Soudain nous entendons de nouveau le rire sadique du Comte qui s'exclame :_

_-Quel dommage. je vais donc devoir vous tuer tous les deux._

_Je réalise que ce n'est pas avec un pistolet que l'on pourra s'en sortir. On est fichu. Mais cela n'a pas l'air d'inquièter Komui. Au contraire. Sur ses lèvres se dessine maintenant ce petit sourire sadique que je lui connais bien, présageant quelque chose de peut être mauvais..._

_-Sauf que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve dit Komui. Et soudain, il me lache la taille d'un bras et de l'autre reprend le pistolet. Je suis interloqué. Que veut il dire ? Que vas t'il faire ?_

_-Kom..je commence mais son regard se plante dans le mien. Et silencieusement il me demande ma confiance. Me souvenant de la première fois où je ne lui avais pas fait totalement confiance...à tort j'acquiesce et charge mon regard de toute la confiance possible que j'éprouve pour lui, allant même jusqu'à montrer un peu celle débordant sur le territoire de mes sentiments envers lui. Pendant deux secondes il s'en nourrit et soudain il pointe le haut du fusil vers le haut et tire. D'un seul coup un bruit immense, insuuportable se fait entendre vrillant ma tête. Je sursaute..._

...ouvre les yeux et me redresse. Je suis dans le lit de Komui. Pas dans un espace étrange. Tout à l'air normal...et contrairement à la scène de tout à l'heure, il y a du bruit. Beaucoup de bruits d'ailleurs...Ce même bruit qui me vrillait la tête tout à l'heure. Par contre Komui...n'est pas couché cela c'est sû l'aurai vu. C'est comme tout à l'heure. Je me met à le chercher du regard avant de le voir. Il est assis au bord du lit en dehors de celui ci , une jambe repliée sur le lit et un genou contre le matelas. Il me tourne le dos, mais je peux voir de la fumée qui sort de quelque chose qu'il doit tenir dans la main mais que je ne vois pas bien. Horrifié je regarde la table de nuit et remarque tout de suite l'absence du pistolet. Horrifié pendant deux secondes j'envisage la possibilité qu'il se soit tiré dessus avec. Je m'écrie horrifié, m'attendant à le voir s'écrouler à tout instant, une balle dans la tempe :

-BORDEL KOMUI QU EST CE QUE TU ...

Il tourne la tête vers moi ses cheveux suivent le mouvement le rendant encore plus beau sans sses lunettes et son bêret. Déja qu'avec il était beau mais quand en plus la lune l'éclaire ainsi sans qu'il ne portât lunettes et bêrets... Son visage est froid et pourtant il souffre le martyr comme me l'exprime ses yeux. Moment de luciité apparement. Peut être même presque au point de quand Komui m'est tombé dessus. Mais en tout cas aucune blessure n'est visible sur son corps. Il n'a donc pas du l'user pour se faire du mal. Cela me soulage et en même temps me conforte dans mon idée qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se suicider comme je l'avais toujours pensé consciemment...et aussi dans ce rêve sans que je me souvienne de ce regard déterminé, la cause de mon on n'est jamais trop prudent. Alors doucement je me rapproche et avec douceur je l'ote de ses mains et vais pour le poser sur la table de nuit...

C'est alors que je vois le livre. Il a un trou en plein milieu de ses pages. De la taille d'une balle. Il...aurait donc tiré sur un livre ? Mais il est MALADE ! Et puis soudain ses paroles me reviennent.

"-Il vaut mieux que je sois le seul à le toucher rajoute t'il plus doucement. Je sais ce que c'est et déclenché au mauvais moment cela serait crier au loup alors qu'il n'y a rien. Un nouveau coup de bluff, en somme."

Et ce bruit qui continue...on dirait une alarme... Au final ce n'est pas une commande à distance de Komulin que Komui a mis près de son lit...Non c'est une commande à distance d'une ALARME. Je réalise cela. Mais pourquoi l'a t'il actionné ? Je l'ignore. Je me tourne vers lui à nouveau. Ses yeux ne m'ont pas quitté. Ils me scrutent à la recherche de quelque chose...Mais quoi ? Impossible de savoir. Doucement alors je murmure :

-Komui ? Dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

Komui me regarde pendant un moment en silence et murmure soudain :

-Ca va mieux ?

-HEIN ? Pourquoi cela ? m'exclame je surpris.

-Tu as eu une nuit agitée cette fois. Tout comme moi. Mais toi ce n'est qu'un rêve et moi c'est vrai...

Alors...la scène d'avant n'était qu'un rêve... Tant mieux...Et soudain je comprends mieux pourquoi j'entendais la voix de Komui surgir de nulle part. Elle venait de la réalité et interpellait le dormeur que j'étais. Mais soudain je me prends à espérer que je ne me suis pas mis à crier comme dans mon rêve ni même à parler...C 'eut été trop gênant...

Mais plus important, la suite de sa phrase m'interpelle. Que veut il dire par là ? Cela m'inquiète...Je vais pour l'interroger lorsque soudain il détourne le regard et regarde droit devant lui sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Et soudain il reprend la parole. D'une voix peu assurée, presque au point de rupture. Oui, un peu plus et il pourrait se dégeler.

-Tu sais Reever... Comme dans ton rêve... IL est venu...

J'ai ainsi la confimation que j'ai bien parlé dans mon sommeil. Cela m'aurait gêné en temps normal mais là il y a plus important. Je sens la majuscule dans sa phrase comme je l'avais senti dans celle de Lenalee. Et je comprends qu'il s 'agit de la même personne. Le Comte...Il est venu. Cela me glace le sang mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesentir trop dessus que déja Komui reprend :

-Mais...Je n'ai pas cédé. Je ne céderai jamais. Qu'importe la douleur, la souffrance, l'horreur, son absence, je ne céderai jamais. Et il a été bête de croire que j'allais vendre à mon ennemi mon âme et la sienne, à lui qui l'a tué... En tout cas il aura payé le prix... Je n'ai pas hésité, je l'ai dénoncé aux autres malgrès le risque... Et il s'est enfui quand l'alarme a résonné...

Sa voix vibre un peu sous la détermination. Mais sous la détermination je sens poindre la douleur. Elle est sous la peau. Un rien et elle peut sortir. Et j'ai très envie de l'encadrer pour lui montrer que je suis toujours là. Qu'il peut craquer. Comme il la fait pour moi. Alors doucement j'écoute mon impulsion et doucement je passe mes bras autour de sa taille par derrière et pose mon menton sur son épaule. Il sursaute à mon contact. Et cela me change car à chaque fois que je faisais cela cela ne lui faisait presque rien. C'est comme si il s'était électrifié sur place. C'est presque amusant. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi dans cette posture...

Je murmure :

-Oui il a été bête... Très bête... Et comme la plupart des gens il a cru que la douleur t'avait abbatu et que tu étais près à tout pour la revoir...même trahir...

-Mais...et toi dans tout cela ? dit il soudain d'un air un peu perturbé.

Je souris et je murmure :

-Tu as été à la hauteur de mes espérances. D'ailleurs je n 'ai jamais douté de toi. J'ai toujours su au contraire des autres que tu ne le ferai jamais. Je te sais bien plus fort que cela. J'ai confiance en toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je sais que même si cela prendra du temps tu finiras par revenir définitivement dans la réalité malgrès la souffrance. Et je t'attendrai et j'essairai encore d'adoucir la peine que tu auras, et je serai toujours là pour démonter tes robots te disputer quand tu flemardera. Emporte cela dans ta glace avec toi. Ma confiance. Je ne t'abandonnerai que le jour où tu me diras que la guerre est finie et que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Alors là seulement tu seras libéré de ma présence.

C'est exactement mes pensées. Ce que je pense vraiment. Que je lui offre comme moyen de se raccrocher, comme moyen supplémentaire de combattre la glace en lui assurant mon soutien. Pour lui montrer que rien ne changera vraiment. Je tourne délicatement la tête vers lui...et remarque qu'il a fait de même. Dans ses yeux il semble un peu touché mais je devine qu'au fond de lui cela bouillonne. Et doucement il lève une main et effleure ma joue. Je sursaute et à mon tour m'électrifie. Je suis tendu maintenant en attente de son prochain mouvement. J'ai l'impression que cela bouillonne encore plus en lui. Il ne manque plus qu'une chose. Un pas de Komui dans cette direction...qui nécéssite de l'énergie et de la volonté. Moi je ne peux plus rien faire.

J'ai compris ce qu'il manquait la dernière fois. Il lui manquait un rappel de chaleur de la vie. Quelque chose que aujoud'hui j'ai fait rappel à ce Komui qu'il ne sera pas seul et que je continuerai à l'entourer de vie. Au prix de mes joues écarlates et des battements désordonnés et sur le point d'éclater de mon coeur. Au final, lui effleurer la joue ce jour là était la chose à faire.

Son regard ne quitte plus le mien, comme si il craint que je le rejette. Mais il se trompe. Je preférai mourrir que de le rejeter. Je lui souris avec tendresse. Il n'a rien à craindre. Même si mon coeur menace d'exploser que je risques d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque, je ne l'arrêterai pas. Si cela peut l'aider. Et au fond de moi je me sens heureux et bien comme cela malgrès la gêne. C'est aussi pour cela que je ne l'arrêterai pas. Quoi qu'il fasse.

Il comprend, je pense. Que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne me fera renoncer. Mais je vois dans ses yeux revenir la fatigue à la charge. Alors je comprends. Il a déja épuisé le peu de forces qu'il avait pour lutter contre son inconscience quand le Comte y était et maintenant celle ci lui fait défaut. Et il ne tient maintenant que parce qu'il a peur de me décevoir. Comme si c'était possible..

Avec douceur, j'ote mon menton de son épaule et l'embrasse sur le front, le faisant legèremment trésauter. Déja un signe de retour... Puis je murmure après avoir maintenu ce contact délicieux deux secondes pas plus(pour éviter l'embarras):

-Quoi que tu fasses tu ne peux pas me décevoir. Jamais. Ce n'est pas grave Komui. Laisse toi aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas car je sais qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. Et cette fois sera la bonne. See you soon, Komui san.

Ses yeux pétillent un tout petit peu de surprise et témoignent d'une émotion probablement plus profonde que ce qu'elle ne semble. Et puis ceux ci s'éteignent mes bras témoignant de sa confiance envers moi. Et doucement je n'ai pas le coeur de le lacher et je me recouche l'entrainant avec moi, décidé à dormir avec lui entre mes bras. L'alarme ne résonne plus. Probablement l'ont ils coupé. Le silence règne à nouveau ici. Comme si elle est partie en même temps que Komui. Il a déja fermé les yeux et s'est endormi. Mais moi je ne peux pas dormir. Pas après ce rêve, pas après cette nuit. Je ne peux que le regarder dormir et me demander quand est ce que qu'il reviendra et esperer que ce sera bientôt que mon beau dormeur ouvrira les yeux et comtemplera à nouveau le monde comme avant. Avec moi.

J'ai pris l'orage, mais j'ai pas l'éclair,

J'ai pris la pluie mais sans le tonnerre,

Je t'attend lentement, ça je sais faire,

J'ai pris le sable, mais sans le désert,

J'ai pris le temps mais j'ai pas d'horaire,

Je t'attends lentement dans le système solaire,


	5. Under the water

**Hello ^^ Voilà après un TRES long temps d'interruption le chapitre 5 qui fait écho au 4 reprenant et explicitant les événements de celui ci...mais du point de vue de Komui ce qui me permet de présenter la manière dont il voit le monde et de répondre aux interrogations de Reever lors de certaines scènes, est là.**

**Je continue à aimer cette fic même si c'est de loin ma plus triste ^^(mais bon j'ai un goût prononcé pour tout ce qui est dramatique...)**

**Voilà enjoy it ^^ **

Chapitre 5: under the water (point de vue de Komui)

(in the middle of the night within tempation/léia vocaloid / l'écho du bonheur najoua belyzel)/ bye bye valentine indochine/undisclosed desires muse/ The call régina specktor/ undisclosed desire muse/ romancing train move/ little hilly superbus/ whisper in the dark skillet/titanium david guetta feat sia/don't you worry child swedish mafia house

**In the middle of the night,**

**I don't understand what's going on**

**It's a world gone astray.**

**In the middle of the night,**

**I can't let it out.**

**Someone keeps searching**

**And shatters your life**

**It will never be afraid**

**In the middle of the night**

Au milieu de la nuit,

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe

C'est un monde égaré.

Au milieu de la nuit,

Je ne peux pas le laisser sortir.

Quelqu'un continue de chercher

Et brise ta vie

Il ne sera jamais effrayé

Au milieu de la nuit

Le monde pour moi ne ressemble plus à rien. C'est comme si je m'enfonce toujours plus dans un océan sans importance. D'ici je ne perçois plus grand chose. En dehors de moi, de mes souvenirs et d'elle. Par moments des brefs éclats de douleur me traversent au sein même de cet immense océan de ténébres douloureuses. Ces éclats sont des réminescences du monde réel. Quelque chose dont j'ai su ce que c'était et qui est intimement lié à la réalité. Je sais juste que ce sont des sensations et qu'elles sont liées en particulier à LUI. De toute manière ne me parvienne que des sensations, des vagues de chaleur liées à la vie pour la plupart fournies. J'entends comme si j'étais dans l'eau la moindre conversation. Etouffées. Eloignées. Pour la plupart sans interêt. De toute manière rien n'a d'importance à part elle. Lenalee. La seule qui a conservé un nom. Mais pas la seule interessante. Non. Mais L AUTRE appartient à ce monde souffrance. D'ailleurs il est au coeur de cela. C'est LUI qui les réveille ces brefs éclats de douleur. Mais je ne peux pas LUI en vouloir. En plus de pas connaître cela, sentiment sans interêt qu'est en vouloir à quelq'un. Cela ne me la rendra pas ailleurs que dans ce monde onirique dans lequel je vis. Ici, la musique, les souvenirs, les larmes intérieures qui entretiennent l'océan dans lequel je me noie sont ma seule réalité. Même si c'est illusoire.

**Kimi no koe wo kikasete **

**Yodomu kokoro wo haratte**

**Itsuwari no kyanbasu wo **

**Nuritsubushitekunda kyou mo**

**Shuumatsu nonai gensou ni **

**Sawareta kigashita**

**"Nante yobeba iindarou" **

**Kawaranai ondo**

**Hohoemi ga naizou wo **

**Kuitsubusu mae ni**

**Kyou wo tojikometayo **

**Haseru mirai wa haiiro**

**[...]**

**Kokoro kara afureteta **

**Itoshisa wo chiribamete**

**Kimi no koe ni kasaneta **

**Koukotsu wa haruka**

**Katachi arumononaraba **

**Kuzure yukumononaraba**

**Kono ryoume wa iranai **

**Boku wo tsutsun de**

Une fantasie sans fin, je pense que c'est ce que j'ai atteint

" Que pourrait être cet etat d'être?"

La température de mon corps est faible

Sauve moi avant que rien ne puisse me sauver

Le rire est en train de me ronger

Je suis enfermé dans ces jours présent

Dans mon esprit, le futur est peint en gris...

[...]

S'écoulant des profondeurs de mon propre coeur

L'amour que j'avais gravé sur sa surface

Au fond de cette illusion, je peux t'entendre

Mais ta voix est comme éloignée

Si il y a une forme que je puisse toucher

Si cela casse en dehors de tout chagrin

Alors je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux ici

Tiens mois fermement et ne me laisse pas partir

De là où je suis une seule chose m'interesse. SA voix. C'est la seule qui me parvient nettement et qui soit encore vivante. La seule qui m'interesse. J'ai su pourquoi mais maintenant je l'ignore car c'est trop lié à ce monde. Quand je l'entends je ne peux m'empecher j'y prête attention. Un peu plus qu'à toutes les autres. Même si je ne sais plus précisément à qui elle appartient. Même si son nom a disparu de ma mémoire. Je sais juste qu'elle est toujours non loin de moi. Que je sois perdu dans un monde cauchemardesque, que je sois perdu dans un monde onirique, que je sois perdu dans un monde réaliste. Elle continue à chuchoter quoi qu'il arrive. Mille fois elle aurait pu m'abandonner. Et pourtant elle raisonne toujours à mes oreilles usant de mots que j'ai connu par coeur de "titres" parfois, d'un nom qui m'est familier d'autres fois. "Komui". Et sans que je sache pourquoi cela réveille un éclat de douleur qui étonnemment...me procure une douleur plaisante. Pleine de culpabilité sans que je sache pourquoi. En tout cas cette voix dans les ténébres où je vis est une petite lumière. Un rappel de la vie que je sens vibrer dedans. Une promesse de non solitude aussi. Et une patience infinie. Si infinie, alors que je crois être plus pénible qu'autre chose. C'est le seul qui me fait m'intéresser un tant soit peu à la réalité. D'ailleurs cela doit être cela son objectif car il ne me lâche que quand il m'a rappelé partiellement dans ce monde. Dans cet état je peux juste voir son visage et voir les autres et suis submergé violemment par les sensations de l'extérieur, celles que je continue à percevoir de manière étouffée. Elles sont une torture que j'endure je ne sais comment mais qui me fatigue énormément. Mais quand je vois son regard bleu vert à peu près satisfait, qu'il m'offre un sourire désolé je ne regrette pas cette souffrance. Cet ange blond coiffé un peu n'importe comment... Oui il est véritablement un ange. Le seul qui illumine mes ténèbres. Le seul qui y arrive. Il râle toujours beaucoup mais étrangement cela ne me semble pas étrange. Cela fait partie peut être de lui dès l'origine.

J'ai l'impression que je le connais depuis toujours. Peut-être est-ce le cas vraiment d'ailleurs. Je l'ignore. Je sais juste qu'à part lui rien n'a d'intérêt là d'où il vient. Il est le seul à avoir un quelconque intérêt.

Sans couleurs

Sans saveurs

Ces gens là

Devant moi

Pas d'écho dans mon coeur

A par toi, rien que toi

Je voudrai m'inventer des ailes

Et toujours fuir

Dès qu'on m'appelle

Pour renaître avec toi

Sous un ciel baigner de lumière

Et ne faire qu'une seule prière

C'est comme si tu portais le seul amour

Qui saurais me guider

[...]

Quatre murs élevés

Contre toi, contre moi

Pas la force de crier

Prisonnière sans ta voix

Le jour se meurt en semaine

Qui s'éternisait quand je saigne

Je doute au loin de toi

Mais je ne suivrai que tes mystères

Car je ne sais qu'une prière

Régulièrement il me parle, me disant des banalités souvent. Me parlant comme si tout était normal. Et au fond cela me rassure. J'ai l'impression que peu de choses ont changée. Même si je ne me souviens plus du passé c'est l'impression que j'ai. C'est probablement pour me montrer cela autant que pour se rassurer lui-même. Se sauver de ses propres ténèbres qu' à distance je sens. C'est fou comme quand on a de la distance on peut mesurer les degrés les plus délicats qu' en temps normal on ne ressentirait pas. Et intimement j'ai le sentiment que seul il ne s'en sortira pas. Même si il fait le fort. Probablement pour moi. Ce que cela j'en suis sûr je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Alors dans ma prison de glace je me jure que quand je le pourrai je lui reviendrai pour lui éviter d'être submergé et seul. Pour éviter de le perdre, cela lié intimement à une sensation inconnue de l'autre monde et pour éviter que ne s'éteigne la seul lumière de ce monde qui me parvient. Mon seul lien avec lui que je sais devoir maintenir sans que la raison ne m'en revienne. Alors que cela serait plus facile de se laisser tomber. Je sais que cela a un rapport avec ELLE. C'est déjà pas mal.

Mais je n'ai commencé à me rendre compte de cela que devant un décor qui, il y a encore peu était le théâtre de mes derniers moments de conscience. Rouge comme les flammes maintenant gelées en moi. Décor dont il m'a arraché par des mots. Avec maladresse, il parlait, avec embarras. Je le regardais à travers un filtre par curiosité en entendant dans la conversation au hasard son nom, sans que je sache pourquoi. Et son sourire plein de chaleur m'atteignait, et ce mouvement de passer sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés à l'origine était ce que je perçois. La vie se dégageait et réchauffait mon cœur, lui donnant un peu de force, d'énergie, de remonter un peu, se sentant soutenu. Et soudain je perçus sa phrase et littéralement but ses paroles avec plus de forces que d'habitude :

-Ce serait bête de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie .

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa maladresse, ce moyen comme un autre de m'attirer à lui. Peut-être pouvait il le voir car moi je n'avais pas la force qu'il se voit trop. Tout me fatigue de toute manière. Apparemment oui comme me l'indiquât sa réponse :

-Bon, si vous avez fini de me moquer de moi peut on y aller ?

Etrangement cela réchauffa mon cœur, réveillant un éclat de douleur. Un sentiment. Si je me laissais me gagner, je comprendrais pourquoi. C'était lié au passé je savais. Certainement un rappel de celui-ci. Un nouveau moyen de montrer que rien n'a changé. Alors je compris. C'est lui qui tient les clés de mes sensations. Et doucement l'éclat s'effaça. Parce que je l'ai accepté en réfléchissant. Et il reprit la parole en m'enlevant ce symbole de Lenalee que j'ai pris entre mes mains comme quand cela ne va pas. Cadeau de celle-ci qu'elle m'avait ramené d'une mission. Une de ses premières. Ce lapin. Et doucement il s'exclama :

-Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas emmener Yosshi et en plus ce serait étrange non ?

Et j'eus envie de crier que si car maintenant c'est l'une des seules choses qui me reste d'elle. Avec ce temple en son honneur qui m'isole. Mais je n'eus pas la force de protester et quand il me pris la main m'entraînant à sa suite je suivis le mouvement sans résister. De toute manière je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de résister. Et mon cœur tressauta tandis qu'un éclat de douleur plaisant plein de culpabilité aussi me pris. Et nous gagnâmes d'autres pièces, passâmes sous des regards de gens dont j'étais plus conscient qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ai appris par la suite que c'est ce que si passe dans un début de lucidité. La douleur ne me submergeait pas trop vu que je n'étais presque pas projeté dans la réalité. Il avançait tête basse comme si il avait peur de quelque chose. Et la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui tourna aux ténèbres. Mais ignorant de ce que je devais faire, je ne fis rien. Et décontenancé par ce nouvel état je ne pris pas trop la peine de m'en inquiéter. Cela devrait venir par la suite. Je rentrai à sa suite et à peine entré quelqu'un dont j'avais l'impression de le connaître alla parler à celui qui me suit depuis un moment. Plutôt que d'écouter leur conversation, je me concentrai sur ce que le nouvel arrivant dégageait. Comme lui, de la chaleur, de la vie, de la joie. Soudain à son tour son énergie s'embrasa temporairement de ténèbres mais cela ne dura pas. Et deux minutes plus tard, mon ombre ange dégagea quelque chose d'ému, presque imperceptible et pas négatif du tout. Et puis deux secondes plus tard, l'inconnu pas si inconnu se tourna vers moi et il me parla. Ce n'est pas tellement ses mots que j'écoutât. Non. Ce fut la chaleur qu'il dégageait, cette amitié qu'il éprouva sincèrement pour moi. Cette sensation qui m'entoura, me réchauffa un peu. Ce qu'il dégageait. Et puis, après il me fit signe de m'éloigner de cette chaleur évidente. Ce que je fis. Parce que je continuai à la sentir venant de lui. Mais soudain il s'immobilisa tandis qu'une voix me parvint elle aussi familière :

-Venez nous rejoindre Commandant avec le Grand Intendant!

"Grand Intendant". Tout à l'heure aussi j'ai entendu ses mots. De SA part. Et Commandant doit le désigner. Et je la sentis dans cette voix cette chaleur immense réunie par des simples mots. Qui ne venait pas d'un seul. Alors pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais laissé tomber fatigué, je repris pied dans la réalité. Le monde tangua autour de moi et me tortura tellement je fus pris de sensations, de noms. Son nom d'abord. Reever. Ensuite celui du deuxième inconnu. Jeryy. Et du troisième. Johnny. Je fus tenté de repartir mais étrangement j'avais l'impression que cela devait être un premier pas. Et résistant, je m'avançai. Et ne me sentant pas suivi, je me retournai et n'ayant pas la force de lui parler par ma bouche, je lui parlai par mes yeux lui demandant ce qu'il faisait, l'interpellant lui demandant pourquoi si il voulait manger à cette table en la regardant ne le faisait il pas, d'autant plus que l'on l'appelait. Le taquinant aussi. Une habitude, me souvins je. Lui qui avait commencé à s'embraser de colère je crois puis de surprise s'embrasa à la fois d'agacement et de soulagement et alors que mon regard l'interrogeait plus encore :

-C'est bon j'arrive. Pas besoin de me narguer, Grand Intendant.

Etonnement cela me fit sourire. Parce que cela me rappela des choses. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première fois que cela nous arriva à lui et à moi. Et cela me soulagea que rien ne soit mort d'autre. Et que je puisse me rappeler même si j'avais le sentiment que revenu dans cette glace j'aurai tout oublié. Et me réchauffa le cœur de continuer à me disputer avec lui. Comme avant, même si confusément je ne me souvenais plus exactement de cet avant. Et soudain il s'exclama l'air agacé :

-Et dire que je pensais que niveau vanne je serai tranquille...

Mais je savais que c'était faux. Je sentais surtout le soulagement. Même si j'ignorai pourquoi. Et ils engagèrent une conversation que j'ignorai, ne la pensant pas avoir un grand intérêt. Non je préférai me nourrir de ce qui m'entourait, regarder les émotions qui couraient. De la joie mêlée par moment de tristesse vite soignées et d'émotions. Par moments on me parlait et je ressentais cette chaleur que tous dégageaient. Leur moyen de lutter contre les ténèbres que je sentais pour tous présentes enterrées pas très loin par leur sourire. Et moi aussi j'aurai voulu lutter avec ainsi mais cela me demandait beaucoup trop de forces, d'autant que j'avais épuisé le peu que j'avais pour prendre une décision et parler avec mes yeux. J'aurai certainement d'autres occasions... Aussi je me contentai de ressentir en silence à demi présent et d'user de cette énergie pour me redonner un peu de force et de courage supplémentaire. Et je les remercie d'un sourire mental. Doucement je revenais à un niveau intermédiaire de douleur à cause des sensations et je m'étonnai encore de cet état intermédiaire dans lequel j'étais. Qui est nécessaire pour obéir. Pour le moment je ne pouvais pas plus. Leurs discussions avaient perdu leur intérêts à nouveau et je me rendis compte que de là où je étais je percevais tout aussi bien les sensations qu'ils dégageaient avec moins de souffrance que quand j'y étais pleinement. C'est alors que je la sentis plus que je la vis, commençant à me désintéresser du film qui jouait sous mes yeux, quittant progressivement un moment de lucidité. Une aura sombre mauvaise que j'avais l'impression de connaître déjà. Qui ne me rassura pas. Alors de nouveau je prêtais attention au film et ayant l'impression qu'elle pouvait être dangereuse, je me concentrai sur la réalité et la conversation au lieu des sensations.

Une nouvelle fois je fus submergé. Mais au moins je reconnus cet être. Celui qui avait traité ma Lenalee de "chair à saucisse". Un éclat de douleur s'empara de moi particulièrement intense. Mais cette fois je sus l'identifier. De la haine. Et lui, " Reever " puisque tel semblait être son nom vit ma rage dans mes yeux et après écouta sa voix. Mais les propos de "Sokaro" dégoulinaient tellement de haine de mépris que je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre ni même d'écouter. Par contre je me concentrai sur ce qu'il dégageait LUI. Je le sentis son mépris pour lui, la colère qui couvait contre lui. Le monde se résuma à nous trois, même si de manière confuse je sentis aussi le soutien des autres. Je sentais que les propos de "Sokaro augmentaient sa douleur ses ténèbres le faisant écumer de rage. Et je ne pus le supporter. Je refusai qu'il souffrit aussi tandis que soudain me parvint les propos de "Sokaro " sans que je compris pourquoi

-Vous devriez. Il ne sert plus à rien. c'est de la chair à saucisse comme sa sœur maintenant. Oh désolé, elle est morte persiffla ti'l faussement contrarié.

Ses paroles réveillèrent en moi encore plus de rage, de haine à son encontre d'autant plus qu'il voulait le blesser et ME blesser. Et cela je n'allais pas laisser faire même blessé. Lui et moi ne méritions pas d'être blessés encore. Et ces trois douleurs furent assez fortes pour que je les usât comme passerelles pour revenir. Ma haine me submergea et mes sensations obstruées je me levai et m'exclamai d'une voix cassante :

-Zhu.

Une insulte courante en Chine même si la pratique voulait que l'on y associe une maladie. Mais c'était tout ce que j'avais la force de crier. Son regard noir se planta dans le mien et il s'exclama :

-Tiens le taré dépressif est encore capable de parler. Dis-moi donc un truc .

"Taré dépressif ?" Il allait le payer. Très cher. D'abord je ne suis PAS taré je suis un génie incompris. Et m'inspirant d'une des répliques précédentes de Reever, que j'avais entendu mais de manière confuse et dont maintenant je me rappelai, je m'exclamai en feignant la bonhommie et usant de l'ironie et de l'humour dont j'ai le sentiment d'avoir beaucoup usé jusque-là :

-Comme quoi ? Que Winters est synonyme d'hiver dans ton cœur et ta tête ? Je pourrai t'en raconter des choses mais premièrement la violence même verbale ne résout rien et je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai mon temps à parler à une brouette. Il paraît qu'il vaut mieux les pousser.

Et j'eus la satisfaction de trouver un silence choqué de sa part. Par contre mais cela m'inquiétât plus, de la part des autres aussi. Et soudain j'entendis leurs rires tous démultipliées face à celui de tout à l'heure que j'avais perçu mais auquel j'avais accordé peu d'attention. Et Puis quelques secondes après, ils se levèrent tous et je les suivis. Etonnamment ils me laissèrent prendre leur tête et j'eus l'impression que c'était habituel. Et puis cela me revint. Oui c'était normal. Et soudain j'entendis à distance (car mes forces ne me pouvaient trop encore me maintenir avec eux) Sokaro parler et aux épaules qui se crispèrent légèrement et au regard devenant fuyant de Reever, et à la colère qui a nouveau l'envahissait, je compris que ce qu'il disait n'était pas agréable. Or personne n'avait le droit de lui faire du mal. En souvenir de choses que je ne peux toujours pas me rappeler ou au prix de trop grandes douleurs comme je l'avais découvert. Je refusai de le laisser sans aide. Et j'avais eu une idée tout droit venue du passé...Du coup je me réintégrai dans ce monde malgré la douleur que ce monde trop lumineux me causait, trop empli de sensations que je ressentais et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir. Un ricanement sadique m'échappa en prévision de ce qu'il allait voir...

-Tant pis. Il ne manquait presque rien à son élaboration pour qu'il soit PARFAIT même si à mes yeux il l'est déjà. Comme cela je pourrai voir les effets si j'oublie une pièce. Mais bon cela ne devrait pas vous effrayer, vous un Maréchal. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles d'accord ? KOMUUUUUUULLLLLLIIIN !

Je sentis une vague d'horreur parcourir la pièce mais je n'en eus cure. J'avais réussi mon petit effet... A en juger par sa tête défaite... j'en aurai gloussé si j'avais eu des forces. Parce que évidemment, mon dernier Komulin était toujours en ruines au fond, tout au fond d'un de mes laboratoires (mais chut ! je l'avais récupéré en douce...). Et soudain je sentis sa panique... Ah mince, lui aussi... Et il se mit à hurler dans mes oreilles en m'attrapant avec force par le bras.

-MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ! CELA NE VA PAS DE LACHER UN KOMULIN En PLEIN MILIEU DE LA CANTINE ! ALORS QUE L'ON VOUS AVEZ DIT QU'IL NE FALLAIT PLUS EN CONSTRUIRE ! EN PLUS CELA N'EN VALAIT PAS LA PEINE !

Et dans sa phrase je sentis plus une douleur que je ne compris pas. Que je ne savais pas annihiler car je l'ignorai. Mais je pouvais au moins le rassurer. Projeté ici je me souvenais de tout même si pour le moment les informations me revenaient de manière confuse et quand j'en avais besoin. Car je suis connecté plutôt aux souvenirs... Alors doucement je me tournai vers lui même si déjà mes forces me quittaient. Je n'avais plus assez de forces pour lutter contre cette souffrance continue que je ressentais ici. Je n'aurai le droit qu'à une phrase courte. Donc autant ne pas s'encombrer de formules de politesse.

-Qu'y avait-il dans mes laboratoires privés il y a trois jours, Reever ?

Je goûtai ce nom sur ses lèvres que je n'avais plus prononcé depuis un moment. Il sursauta et je sentis sa surprise, tandis qu'il répondit :

-Euh... Une colombe non ? Mais quel rapport avec...

Et puis je le vis s'étrangler et à la lueur de ses yeux, je compris qu'il avait compris. Et il éclata de rire. Je souris intérieurement, sentant sa pression se relâcher. Et quelques minutes plus tard après qu'il sembla leur expliquer, à leur tour les autres rirent. Mais je n'avais plus la force de suivre leurs conversations ni leurs sensations et ce film me lassait. Je voulais juste regagner mon monde. Or je ne restai que pour lui. Et quand je vis les autres m'emmener dans ce film à distance loin de lui, je lâchai totalement prise, et me laissai emmener dans mes ténèbres. je ne prêta plus attention à rien.

Je retournai me noyer auprès de mes ténèbres qui ne me malmenaient pas autant avant de réaliser quelque chose. Que oui je pouvais remonter de temps à autre que je devais même remonter de temps à autre. De toute manière il n'aurait de cesse que jusqu'à ce que je m'exécute. Et je sentais qu' en moi confusément cette souffrance qui me parcourait régulièrement pourrait m'aider...un jour. Quand je voudrai vraiment rester et que j'aurai assez de forces.

Et ils m'ont ramené je ne sais où. Et le temps avait défilé et sans m'en rendre compte, comme dans un état second je basculais dans un autre monde...

_Chine...Oui c'est la Chine. Je reconnais ce parfum qui m'a hanté que je sois seul ou accompagné pendant des années. Je reconnais cette forêt de bambous qui entourait notre maison et dans laquelle j'avais passé tellement de temps à jouer à chat avec ma sœur malgré les dires des gens qui trouvaient cela dangereux. J'étais déjà quelqu'un d'imprudent à l'époque. Soudain je la vois. Elle est toute petite à moitié cachée derrière un bambou et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents de lait en s'exclamant :_

_-Attrape moi Ni san !_

_Je gémis son nom. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai le sentiment qu'elle ne devrait pas être là. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Soudain une voix emplit l'espace en même temps que Lenalee part en courant vers un coin et que je pars à sa poursuite :_

-Tout ira bien Grand Intendant

_Cette voix est douce et apaisante mais elle ne me calme pas quand je vois...Ce coin est plein de sang. Les bambous en sont imbibés. Je hurle, effrayé sachant étonnamment que ce que je vais y trouver sont des cadavres :_

-Lenalee... Non… Ne regarde pas...

_Je cours pour essayer de rattraper cette petite qui continue de courir vers là et qui soudain se retourne vers moi me présentant un sourire radieux, semblant inconsciente du danger. Je crie alors pour l'arrêter :_

-Personne ne peut supporter un tel spectacle... Pas même toi ma courageuse Lenalee... Personne ne peut...

_J'entends soudain une voix apaisante, pleine de promesse._

-Si moi. Pour vous.

_Cette voix j'ai l'impression que je la connais mais elle n'appartient pas à ce monde et pourtant je ne sais pourquoi elle me rassure. En tout cas Lenalee ne m'a pas écouté et je me précipite à sa suite. Et reste horrifié devant la vision que je vois. Ma mère au sol, ensanglantée. Mon père au sol ensanglanté. Et une Lenalee maintenant adolescente me tournant le dos se tourne maintenant vers moi du sang coulant de sa tête sur son visage d'ange avec une expression déjà de morte. Horrifié, je recule et hurle au ciel :_

-Quelqu 'un pour chasser cela... Quelqu'un...

_De nouveau cette voix résonne à mon oreille. Rassurante. Pleine de promesse. Comme si de là où elle était, elle m'entendait._

-Je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

_Je n'ai plus qu'une envie rejoindre celui qui parle ainsi. Je suis sa voix qui emplit mon espace tout entier..._

...Et je me redressai brusquement l'œil hagard, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me calmer, m'apaiser. C'est alors que mon regard rencontra ses yeux bleus verts que j'avais l'impression de connaître et que cela me fit souffrir, réveillant des éclats de douleur. "Reever". Pourtant la sérénité qu'il dégageait, m'apaisait. Sa présence à elle seule m'apaisait même si pour moi sa présence se résumait à une image parmi tant d'autres. Je n'avais pas de forces pour plus. Pour me rapprocher de cet être vivant. Moi, ce demi-mort. Mais par contre je savais que j'avais besoin de lui. Même si j'ignorai pourquoi. Remarque c'était déjà pas mal. Et je remarquai que ses yeux se plantaient dans les miens. Mais étrangement ceux-ci étaient constellés de tristesse. Cela me semblait tellement incompréhensible. D'autant que en moi je savais que ce n'était pas la mort de Lenalee qui le mettait dans cet état. Mais j'ignorai quoi. Cela m'échappait. La seule chose que je savais à part cela était le fait que ni lui ni moi ne pouvions nous quitter du regard. Soudain il parla et s'exclama sa voix douce, relâchée comme si il me pensait absent, ce qui au fond n'était pas faux. J'étais uniquement capable de l'entendre lui, de le voir lui, de faire attention à lui. Celui qui chuchotait dans mes rêves. C'était la seule chose qui m'obligea à tenir :

-Je vais essayer de vous aider, Grand Intendant. Vous voyiez je n'ai pas peur de vous regarder dans les yeux.

Je me remplis tout entier de divers éclats qui n'affluaient jamais de cette manière. Plusieurs en même temps. C'était une véritable torture. Comme si Road Kamelot m'avait enfoncé je ne sais combien de ses bougies. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait cela. Je ne comprenais aucun des éclats qui m'agitaient d'ailleurs. Le monde tournait d'ailleurs autour de moi bien trop pour que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Le seul point fixe était ses yeux. Rempli de ténèbres dont j'ignorai la signification. Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et rentra l'individu qui tout à l'heure l'avait appelé. Et mon soutien se détourna de moi. Et je perdis le lien avec le monde, retombant à moitié dans ses ténèbres non sans emporter au passage un peu de chaleur et au milieu du chaos où je reposai maintenant, me parvint des bribes de phrases, comment autant de débris encore enflammés reposant sur une mer glacée aux étendues immenses.

-Commandant...idée...Cantine...et si vous veniez diner avec nous ?...

J'entendis "Reever" répondre d'un air incrédule mais ses paroles n'ayant pas un intérêt premier, je n'y prenais pas garde. Je préférai regarder de loin son énergie redevenir lumière, ressentir son émotion qui transparaissait sous la surface, un peu au-dessus du niveau où j'étais. Pour lui ces bribes de phrase formaient un sens concret qui apparemment le touchait. Et puis de nouveau des bribes me vinrent.

-... travaillé toute la journée...cela nous permettra de maintenir le lien entre nous tous... Parce qu…'avons tous conscience ... vous allez surtout ...aider le Grand Intendant... On va tout faire notre maximum pour que cette paperasse à gérer restante ne soit pas énorme... Et si on peut nous aussi aider le Grand Intendant..

Cela me toucha, en même temps que "Reever". Mais à son contraire cela me fut douloureux, cela étant une émotion. Et après que celui-ci eut dit quelque chose qui m'échappa à "Johnny", celui-ci sortit et "Reever " se tourna vers moi, ses yeux se fixant à nouveau dans les miens. Et sa voix m'apparut claire comme de l'eau de roche :

-Vous voyiez Grand Intendant. Vous avez encore une famille qui tient à vous. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Ni vous, ni moi. Personne ne nous abandonne. Je me demande si vous pouvez sentir leur affection, dans votre prison de glace. Je l'espère. Je l'espère au-delà de tous les mots. Parce qu'honnêtement, c'est un feu pour lequel la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue.

Et intérieurement je souris. Parce qu' en effet, je le sentais. Et son amitié réchauffait mon cœur. Sa sincérité aussi. Pour une fois dans sa vie il apparaissait presque sans détours, lui cet homme qui ne semblait dévoué qu'au travail, comme me le rappelait des souvenirs disparates. Et l'instant, d'après il m'attrapait par la main et m'entraînait avec ses mots :

-Venez. Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Et je me laissai entraîner. Par manque de force mais aussi par une petite envie de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Même si je me sentais indigne, alors que Lenalee, elle, n'en sentirait plus jamais. Et puis parce que c'était lui et que j'avais le sentiment qu'il comptait pour moi, ou du moins que c'était le cas.

Le repas s'est déroulé pour moi dans une demie inconscience, comme à l'accoutumée d'ailleurs. Je suis resté éveillé suffisamment pour manger mais pas plus. De toute manière c'était suffisant pour sentir cette chaleur alentour. Pour sentir leur amitié. Leur joie mêlée de tristesse. Jusqu'à ce que des ténèbres se mêlent à nous.

Des éclats douloureux de même type que ceux que Sokaro produisait à un tel point que je le crus revenu mais n'ayant pas la force de me projetter plus avant et de supporter plus de douleur, je dus rester dans le flou. Jusqu'à ce que je remarquai dans le film qui passa sous mes yeux quelqu'un qui souffrait probablement autant que moi. Qui lui aussi n'était presque que rempli de ténèbres. Alors je relevai la tête et replongeait un bref instant dans le monde pour y reconnaître...Le petit ami de ma sœur. Et en le voyant cela remua des souvenirs douloureux pour le coup un court instant.

**Je suis dans mon bureau, mais comme dirait Reever, je farniente. C'est ma première pause depuis ce matin et les soucis s'accumulaient sur mes épaules, entre Cross qui faisait encore des siennes, une inspection prévue de Luberrier dans les jours à venir, des nouveaux ordres inhumains, et choses de ce style. J'avais profité de l'absence de Reever pour aller à la fenêtre de mon bureau que j'avais ouvert et je prenais l'air doucement, ne songeant à rien. Ou du moins essayant. Parce que quoi que je fasse mes pensées revenaient à Reever. Toujours à lui. A mes sentiments bien enterrés sous la glace, bien dissimulés. A mon grand désespoir et je mesurai toute l'impossibilité de ma situation car je connais Reever et ce n'est certainement pas le genre de truc qu'il approuverait. Et surtout il ne me croirait pas si je lui en parlais. Je soupire et soudain j'entends une voix dans mon dos :**

**-Mélancolique Ni san ?**

**Aussitôt je me retourne comme piqué par la foudre et je sourie exagérément et me jette sur ma soeur la serrant contre moi avec force :**

**-Lenalee chan ! Alors comme cela on ne vient pas voir son frère? Tu ne t'imagines pas la peine que j'ai eue en ne te voyant pas ?**

**Et j'exagère à moitié. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma sœur qui était rentrée dans la matinée, je le savais, n'était pas venue plus tôt. **

**Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Il y avait aussi ma mélancolie initiale qui entrait en ligne de compte. Lenalee comme d'habitude me laissa me lamenter (mais me serrant discrètement dans ses bras, un peu pensivement d'ailleurs, ce qui me surprit) et elle s'exclama :**

**-Ni san, ça ne va pas, hein ?**

**Je souris exagérément même si avec ma petite déesse cela ne sert à rien. Elle sait toujours quand je ne vais pas bien mais la réciproque est vraie aussi. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'elle a réussi à m'arracher mon silence et mes émotions secrètement enfermées dans mon bureau et mes sentiments à propos de Reever. Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter plus, déjà qu'elle le semble aussi... Et cela est normal aussi qu'un frère tente de protéger sa sœur contre ses pensées et c'est aussi chez moi un sursaut d'orgueil .**

**-Ne mens pas Ni san me lance t'elle soudain d'un ton si sevère que je ne songe même pas à lui résister. Ce serait bien inutile. Alors je m'exclame:**

**- Je songe à des choses tristes et impossibles...C'est tout...**

**- Ce n'est pas impossible, si tu prenais la peine d'aller en parler me morigéna t'elle avec douceur.**

**Mes yeux en réponse s'élargissent et je rougis exagéremment en m'exclamant:**

**- Mais tu as conscience, Lenalee qu'il pourraît me rejeter, croire à un complot ? Et puis en plus, je ne pense pas que je lui plairais, je ne crois pas qu'il me voit comme cela!**

**-Et moi je suis sûre du contraire affirma Lenalee d'un ton si assuré que l'on la croirait au courant de choses que moi même j'ignorerai.**

**Et puis elle rajoute doucement à mi voix:**

**- Ce que je viens te dire tombe vraiment mal alors...**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas malgré ma douleur je peux tout écouter venant de ma petite Lenalee dis je avec un grand sourire.**

**- Même si c'est des choses heureuses ? commenta Lenalee.**

**En moi même je me fige. Bien sûr que non. Mais elle est ma soeur alors pour elle j'en suis capable. Et je vivrai par procuration son bonheur. Voilà ce que je décide. Et toujous avec un grand sourire je m'exclame:**

**-Evidemment.**

**Vois t'elle le mensonge dans mes yeux ? Je l'ignore. Toujours est il qu'elle s'exclame vec un léger sourire hésitant:**

**- Je...Je sors avec Allen.**

_**Voilà nous y voilà**_

_**L'instant arrive déroutant**_

_**De comprendre qu'il est temps**_

_**Que tu prennes ta vie loin de moi**_

_**Et tu pars oui tu pars**_

_**Sans me voir**_

_**Mais dis moi oui dis moi**_

_**Où tu pars où tu vas ?**_

**Et c'est comme si ma propre soeur venait de m'enfoncer un poignard en plein coeur. Comme si elle venait de m'assassiner tant la douleur mais surtout l'envie, la jalousie sont fortes contre eux qui seront heureux, contre lui qui me vole ma soeur, mais dont je sais ne pas avoir le droit de le tuer sous peine de voir mourrir Reever en réprésailles. Mais pour ne pas la blesser et parce que tout cela est égoïste je lui adresse un grand sourire et m'exclame:**

**- C'est génial Lenalee ! Je suis heureux pour toi.**

**Et en effet, d'une certaine manière, je suis heureux pour toi. Parce que ma Lenalee, ma principale raison de vivre va être heureuse. Mais moi...Je reste seul dans les ténèbres et vois s'éloigner la principale raison de ma jamais je ne pourrais lui en jamais. Aussi, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi, faisant croire que je suis surtout rempli de joie, mais discrètement des larmes coulent de mes yeux.**

_**Je voudrais te dire n'aie pas peur de partir**_

_**Car je ne t'en voudrai jamais**_

_**J'avais juste oublié de te grandir**_

_**Le monde savait à part moi, à part moi ...**_

**Oui le monde savait. A part moi...**

Je lui souris maintenant de mes yeux. Notre querelle de possession est maintenant finie. Par la pire des issues. Pour aucun des deux et autant de souffrance pour nous deux. Nous sommes seuls tous deux, abandonnés par notre principale raison de vivre. Ne nous restent que des personnes auxquelles nous avons du tenir avant, vu l'intensité des éclats qu'elles nous , elles, sont vivantes et nous entourent de vie, de soins. Ce qui est d'autant plus douleureux. Et je me rends compte que lorsque nous pourrons à nouveau revenir dans ce monde, nous serons tout deux les seuls liens pour l'autre de ce qui a été avec Lenalee. Alors je jure à ma Lenalee que je prendrai soin de lui comme je prenais soin d'elle, comme si il était mon frère, ce que d'une certaine manière il aurait été en l'épousant_. Mon beau frère. _En son souvenir.__D'autant que je l'aime bien, au fond de moi, celui qui a donné un peu de bonheur à ma Lenalee et ce en plus de ce fait. Et dans le regard d'Allen je lis la même chose. Un même promesse silencieuse. Et en moi même j'ai un pauvre sourire.

Comme si moi j'avais besoin que quelq'un s'occupe de moi alors que cette personne est beaucoup plus jeune que moi... Moi, je ne suis plus un adolescent. Je suis un adulte jeté dans la tourmente, ce qui n'est pas la même chose. Un adulte censé être mieux préparé qu'un adolescent à la perte de ce qui est important pour lui mais qui réagit de la même manière. Pathétique. Et qui a quand même besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Et personne dans cette pièce ne voit cette échange, ne comprend cela. Parce que ceux ci sont trop au dessus de nous pour nous voir, nous les naufragés naviguant sur la mer du souvenir d'une jolie et jeune déesse. Et ils nous installent l'un à côté de l''autre et commençent à échanger des blagues probablement vu la lumière que tous dégagent. Et moi je profite de cette chaleur humaine et la savoure comme un rayon de soleil naissant sur ma peau qui doucement me ramène au monde. Un deuxième pas vers ce monde.

Et je me rends compte qu'ils ne dégagent pas tous de la lumière. Il y a une exception. Qui elle déprime et je sens justement ce regard appartenant à celui qui souffre sur moi de temps en temps. Mon ombre quotidienne. Et cela m'intrigue. M'intrigue au plus haut point. Car j'ai l'impression que ces ténèbres ne sont pas liées uniquement à la perte de ma Lenalee, mais autre chose..qui m'est plus liée. Alors je le regarde, étudiant sa figure pour essayer de comprendre, me forçant à revenir dans ce monde si douloureux, allant même jusqu'à écouter sa conversation pour comprendre malgré la douleur et la submersion de sensations. En souvenirs d'autre choses qui continuent à me silloner sans que je parvienne à les identifier, une autre forme de douleur. Un sentiment. Et puis je me rappelle que juste avant déja il avait semblé souffrir de quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.

Et des bribes que je perçois, je comprends que c'est mon silence, mon repliement sur moi qui le fait souffrir. Et à nouveau une souffrance s'éveille en moi. Que j'identifie vite. De la culpabilité de le faire contre laquelle malheureusement je ne peux encore rien, étant trop faible et ce monde trop douloureux. Mais ce n'est toujours pas complètement cela. Il y a autre chose j'en suis sûr, mais quoi ? Je l'ignore. Et cela me frustre. Je ne veux pas qu'il continue de souffrir à cause de moi. Et puis je songe. Si cela m'est lié, je suis peut être le seul à pouvoir le sauver. Et je me résous à le faire. Sauver cette lumière que...j'apprécie beaucoup. Sauver à mon tour, mon ange. Celui qui éclipse pour un temps les ténèbres, qui m'apaise de par sa voix, ses gestes, les rêves que j'ai formées avec lui dans le secret de mon coeur.

Et l'éclat douloureux lui étant lié ote son voile une demie seconde. Le temps que je comprenne que j'ai toujours apprécié cette personne. Il doit sentir mon regard car il se tourne vers moi et son regard plein d'espoir me fait bien plus mal que normalement ne le faisait ce monde.

Parce que je l'aime, compris je enfin. Et c'était aussi pour cela que je lui obéissais j'aimais alors que ma Lenalee était morte d'où ma culpabilité. Et l'éclat douloureux explose en moi même. Et je comprends mieux.

Mais de nouveau le monde se dérobe à mes yeux. J'en ai encore trop fait. Et je replonge dans les ténèbres, en m'excusant à Reever intérieurement. Et le monde me revient ou je lui revient quand il m'envoie me laver. Dans une demie conscience, je m'exécute. Comme à l'accoutumée.

Mais aucun des gestes apaisants comme de l'eau chaude sur ma peau ne me fait du bien. Pire, chaque geste est une torture. Car je suis vivant et elle morte. J'en aurais pleuré si j'avais encore des larmes et si mes sentiments ne m'étaient pas si douloureux ni si éloignés de moi par un voile glacial.

Et enfin cette torture prend fin et je quitte cett prétendue chaleur. Parce que pour moi, la vraie, c'est celle qu'il me fournit. Et quand je rentre dans la pièce il rit, rempli de quelque chose de lumineux et en moi même je souris. Heureux de le voir heureux, tout simplement. Et soudain mon sourire intérieur se fige en voyant couler de ses yeux une unique larme.

Que je ne peux supporter. En plus il a l'air si loin en cet instant. Il est si plein de ténèbres que j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont le submerger. Mais ce n'est pas possible, non ? Et soudain il sent mon regard et s'exclame:

-Et bien tu vois Komui, il n'y a pas que toi qui soit sujet à des flashbacks.

Ainsi c'est le passé qui le travaille comme moi. Mais je connais si bien ses effets dévastateurs. Que je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit brisé comme moi même je le suis.

En fait...

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**

**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur

Je veux reconnaitre que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque

Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé

Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton coeur

Alors je me force à revenir une nouvelle fois dans ce monde malgré la douleur. Pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. Pour effacer sa douleur. Pour lui montrer que je suis là. Moi aussi je peux le sauver. Je m'assis à côté de lui et je vais comme pour essuyer cette larme unique. Pas la peine de s'encombrer de sourires ou autres. Il comprendra seul. Il est si intelligent, me souviens je avec un léger sourire intérieur.

Et j'ai raison de penser cela comme je le comprends quand il s'exclame avec un pauvre sourire aux lèvres :

-Moi cela va. Il faut penser à vous. A conserver des forces. Ne vous souciez pas trop de moi.

Mais je sens bien qu'il me ment. Qu'il dit cela juste pour ne pas m'inquiêter. "Ne pas trop se soucier de moi ?" Le pauvre , sans le savoir me demande l'impossible. Car même déraciné comme je le suis, je continuerai à veiller sur lui tant je l'aime et une chanson revient à mon esprit à mon esprit si révélatrice de ce que je veux dire que je me met à la fredonner même si parler me côute:

- **I'll come back**

**When you call me**

**No need to say goodbye**

Je reviendrai

Lorsque tu m'appelleras

Pas besoin de dire au revoir

Ma voix n'est pas bien forte mais elle suffit à exprimer ce que je cherche à exprimer. Une promesse d'assistance éternelle envers mon ange, mon seul lien à la vie. Et à son regard je compris qu'il avait compris ce que je voulais exprimer. Mais soudain il réagit bizarrement et se lève précipitamment en criant:

**-**CRETIN ! C EST PAS POUR MOI QUE TU DOIS REVENIR MAIS POUR TOI! GARDE DES FORCES POUR TOI POUR AVOIR ASSEZ D ENERGIE POUR REVENIR ! MOI J AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE !

Avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce voisine. Et je comprends que j'ai mis le doigt sur l'un des problèmes, le coeur central qui m'échappe depuis tout à l'heure. C'est cela qui le fait réagir. Je me rend compte aussi qu'il n'a pas compris. Pas compris que si je m'inquiètes pour lui, c'est déja une preuve que je commence petit à petit à me réinteresser à ce monde pour lui. Qu'il compte trop pour moi pour que je ne fasse rien. Que je ne peux pas laisser mon ange sombrer dans les ténèbres. Celui qui me sauve, me réchauffe, me promet tant de choses pour plus tard. De la non solitude. De la chaleur, de l'amitié et me permettra peut être même de rester pour toujours avec lui. Aussi je murmure doucement, le chinois me venant naturellement à la bouche:

-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas... Bao Tian shi.

Et soudain j'ai l'espoir qu'il sortira de l'endroit où il s'est enfermé et me demandera ce que je veux dire et alors je parlerai et je lui demanderai pourquoi il souffre autant quelle est sa trosième raison...On se comprendra complètement. Mais il reste enfermé dans le silence et devant cette porte close j'abandonne et j'écoute cette voix qui en moi hurle à cause des souffrances liées à ce monde causées par ce trop plein de vie et sensations qu'elle ne connaît plus me demandant de la relacher. Et je m'enfonce dans les abysses du pays des rêves tristement, en me jurant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive et d'y rémédier;

Et les jours suivants ses ténèbres n'ont de cesse de se creuser mais lui fait le fier et refuse de leur céder mais il m'inquiètes ainsi et donc démultilplie ma propre souffrance. Bizarrement depuis que l'abcès consernant mes sentiments a éclaté, tout ce qui lui est lié me vient plus naturellement que les autres émotions...mais toujours avec autant de forces. Et du coup cela m'empêche aussi de ressentir pleinement les vagues de chaleur que l'on voudrait que je reçois. Car je n'ai qu'une idée fixe: comprendre et chasser ses ténèbres, au moins une fois. Peut être ainsi verrai je que c'est possible pour moi même. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Je refuse cette idée. Mais il s'enfonce toujours plus profondément dans cette eau dans laquelle je ne flotte qu'à grand peine, grâce à lui. Grâce à lui. Si cela continue lui et moi nous nous noyerions ensemble. Moi, à la limite ce n'est pas grave...mais pas mon ange... Pas lui. Jamais. Je refuse. Comme un enfant.

Et comme mon inquiètude, mes cauchemars se multiplient, toujours plus sanguinolents, toujours plus brisants, m'ôtant toute paix de l'âme. Et je me sens si brisé que j'ai à peine la force de parler usant du peu de force que j'ai pour observer Reever. Et je sais que je lui fait mal ainsi. Mais parler ou observer? Cruel dilemme que l'on m'impose à l'intérieur de ma forteresse de glace. Or j'ai perdu l'habitude des cruels dilemmes.

Et lui a l'air de plus en plus fatigué aussi, donnant plus de forces à ses ténèbres. Je dois arrêter cela. Mais comment ? Je suis si faible... Il est en train de se détruire sans même s'en rendre compte sans que je sache pourquoi. Ce n'est pas sa peine pour Lenalee ni la peine qu'il refoule, ce que je ne lui ai pas demandé ni la peine que mon état lui fait mais autre chose en plus qui le blesse autant et agrave ses blessures et c'est cela que je peux soigner mais j'ignore ce que c' l'ignore et je me sens si incapable de lui demander et si persuadé qu'il me jetera.

Alors je guette. Je n'ai d'autre choix. Malgré la souffrance continue que c'est de rester éveillé sans c'est pour lui, c'est ce que je me dis. Pour une fois que dans ma vie, je peux vraiment sauver quelqu'un, comme le rappelle quelques confus souvenirs. Comme le rappelle sa mort dont je suis en partie responsable.

Mais ce jour là, je reçois plus d'aide. De la part d'une tierce personne que j'ai connue elle aussi et qui depuis un long moment l'aide à me replonger dans ses suites blanches et sans nom de chiffre que je débite pour avoir la paix et retourner dans mon observation de Reever.

Confusément, je sens son inquiètude pour lui à laquelle Reever comme avec moi répond d'un air badin, comme si il allait bien mais j'ai envie de crier à cette personne que ce n'est qu'un mensonge, ce dont elle a apparemment l'air de se rendre compte. Cela me soulage et m'effraie en même temps. Si même lui l'a remarqué à son échelle alors que moi je suis encore plus en dessous d'eux conscient de détails infimes, c'est qu'elle est encore plus grande qu'il n'y paraît. Et cela m'effraie, cette distance avec le monde réel qui ne me permet de pas de voir son réel état.

C'est la première fois que j'ai envie brusquement de revenir dans ce monde, d'agir aussi fort. Et cela fait étrange, et me lie les mains dans les dos puisque encore une fois je n'arrive pas à passer outre la souffrance. Encore une fois, c'est rageant.

Et de toute ces successions de paroles je ne retiens que des bribes de phrases.

"-Franchement, Reever, tu vas pas pouvoir continuer comme cela. Va au moins te coucher une nuit dans ton lit et je prendrai ton relais. Tu vas pas pouvoir continuer longtemps à ce rythmne."

"-Tu verras, ça ira. Si tu continues à l'encadrer comme cela, il reviendra. Et en plus, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que en général, il revient pour toi. Je suis même presque sûr qu'il réagit à ta douleur autant qu'à la vie que tu dégages. Il finira par revenir, j'en suis sûr."

"-Mais il ne devrait pas . Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m' aider. Je suis assez fort pour me gérer seul."

"-Komui n'a pas besoin d'un glaçon. Ce dont il a besoin c'est d'un être humain, de ses forces mais aussi de ses faiblesses. Pour comprendre que lui aussi a le droit de s'effondrer. Et toi de temps à autre, tu as le droit de craquer."

"-Non "

J'admire sa logique et oh combien il a raison. Et ces bribes de paroles me permettent de réaliser comment régler au moins un des problèmes... Et de me confirmer qu'il refoule bien une partie de sa douleur. Je sais maintenant ce que je vais faire. Et j'abandonne pour le moment mon poste d'oberservation me perdant enfin un peu dans ce Lethé promis qui m'appelle depuis des jours, non sans songer oh combien j'ai été stupide de ne pas y songer avant. Et ainsi j'économise mes forces. Pour plus tard.

Et ce plus tard finit par arriver. Il est retourné pour la énième fois dans ce maudit fauteuil malgré ce que lui a demandé l'autre. C'est évident qu'il n'ira pas mieux demain. Je ne comprends pas son obstination. Qui est de ma faute. Alors je rassemble le peu de forces que j'ai économisé, le peu de chaleur de vie que j'ai retenu et je puise un peu de courage en comtemplant ce visage tant aimé que je ne veux pas voir disparaître à son tour même si c'est égoïste. Qui a l'air apaisé, ailleurs en buvant son aspirine. Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Si peu en vérité...Et je retourne dans ce monde, me laissant submerger à nouveau par les sensations mais que pour la première fois de ma vie depuis sa mort je dois dominer entièrement pour parler malgré la douleur intense que cela fait. Je l'appelle une fois mais c'est si bas qu'il n'entend pas, l'obligeant à retrouver cette souffrance de parler.

Et je retrouve un éclat douloureux coupable en regoûtant son nom sur mes lèvres, comme si je le rédécouvrait.

- Reever ?

Ma voix a peu de forces et est légéremment hésitante du au fait que je ne sois plus si sûr que ce soit son nom. Mais cela suffit à le faire sursauter au point qu'il manque de s'étrangler avec son aspirine. Et un éclat naît de cette vision que je refuse d'identifier par peur de perdre ma concentration et car si je vois ma souffrance je renoncerai et replongerai encore. Et donc je ne pourrai l' dois donc la refouler temporairement, du moins n'ayant pas encore assez de forces pour la repousser au loin définitivement.

Et il s'exclame en balbutiant,ses yeux ne quittant plus les miens, remplis d'incrédulité et d'une certaine joie :

-Ko..Komui ?

Je pourrai répondre quelque chose de stupide comme "et oui c'est moi" mais j'ai peur d'user de l'énergie pour ce genre de choses en pure perte or j'en ai rudement besoin. Aussi vais je directement à l'essentiel, le nom de l'autre me revenant en cours de route :

-Bak a raison. Tu ne devrais pas continuer comme cela. Vas te reposer. Je ne vaux pas non plus la peine que tu te détruises

Et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre et sa violence de celle ci me laisse coi.

-C EST HORS DE QUESTION KOMUI ! JE NE BOUGE PAS D ICI ET SI TU VEUX M'EJECTER IL FAUDRA QUE TU VIENNES ME CHERCHER ET AVEC LE PEU DE FORCES QUE TU DOIS AVOIR JE PENSE QUE TU VAS RATER !

Et je mesure dans ses paroles même si ce n'est pas très clair qu'il tient à sa place. Et cela réveille un éclat identifié de douleur. De l'émotion pure et dure. Mais mêlé à ma stupéfaction précédante ses deux douleurs et stupeurs menacent de m'entraîner à nouveau vers mes profondeurs. Alors j'enchaîne sur l'idée que j'ai eue, me doutant bien qu'il refuserait:

- Très bien. Tu dors dans mon lit ce soir.

Et je le vois avec de nouveau éclats lumineux de ma part cette fois avec moi, s 'étrangler et devenir pivoine, amplifiant encore sa beauté naturelle déja très grande à mes yeux. Puis il s'exclame:

-HE ? T AS DIT QUOI LA ?

Et patiemment je répète, malgré ce qui m'en coûte.

-Tu dors dans mon lit avec moi. Et vu que la plupart du temps, je suis absent cela ne me gênera absolument pas.

Et je ne peux empêcher la dernière phrase de quitter ma bouche ni un rire amer de la suivre. C'est si vrai. D'ailleurs en cet instant, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre sa gêne, tant les valeurs tradionnelles sont figées en moi même et me feraient souffrir si on les révellait.

Et de nouveau il réagit au quart de tour.

-MAIS ET MOI ? MOI CELA VA ME GENER ! ET PUIS JE VAIS TE GENER. ET PUIS CELA NE SE FAIT PAS. ET PUIS PENSE AUSSI A TOI.

Mentalement l'éclat mille fois allumé éclate à son tour et je comprends. C'est de l'amusement. Il croit qu'en cet instant je puisse encore être gêné. Mais rien ne me gêne si ce n'est le fait d'être en vie et elle morte et de savoir qu'en moi même je ne dois pas mourrir. Et je me force à démonter point par point son argumentation, comme je l'aurait fait avant pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas tellement changé moi non plus. Et je le sens si inquiet, si glacé de l'intérieur si aux prises avec ses ténèbres que à mon tour je veux le réchauffer comme il le fait si bien. Alors je lui offre un sourire chaleureux en même temps que je m'exclame:

-Il n'y a pas de raisons. Tu ne peux pas me gêner. Ensuite cela ne se faisait pas aussi normalement que le chef de la section scientifique s'occupe du Grand Intendant comme cela. Et comment pourrai je être égoiste alors que toi tu as besoin d'aide ?

Mais au lieu de le réchauffer...Cela a l'effet inverse. Il se met à pleurer sans que je ne comprennes pourquoi et hurle:

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU ES SI GENTIL AVEC MOI ? ALORS QUE JE NE LE MERITE PAS ? OUVRE LES YEUX BORDEL KOMUI ! JE NE LE MERITE PAS ! C EST MOI QUI T ES CONDAMNE A TA GLACE ! MOI QUI T ES BRISE ! MA DOULEUR PHYSIQUE EST LE PRIX MOINDRE A PAYER POUR T AVOIR AMENE LA DOULEUR ! N ESSAIE PAS DE ME SOIGNER KOMUI JE NEN VAUX PAS LA PEINE! JE NE SUIS QU UN MONSTRE QUI PEUT A PEINE T AIDER ! NE TE SOUCIE QUE DE TOI CAR JE NAI PAS ASSEZ PENSE A TOI !

Et il s'effondre sous mes yeux ébahis dans un flot de ténèbres d'une intensité incroyable, qui n'a jamais atteint un tel niveau auparavant. Car...Elle est m'est entièrement révélée.Même la trosième raison. Je comprends enfin. Ce qui le mine si profondément...C'est le fait qu'il se sente responsable de mon effondrement en ayant été celui qui m'a avoué sa mort. Et en moi même je souris et me met à le traiter mentalement d'imbécile. Car cela n'a jamais été de sa faute et que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel. Au contraire il est celui qui me ramène au monde. Et je peux le sauver. Je peux effacer cette douleur. Je ne veux pas qu'il continue à croire des choses stupides et à continuer à refouler sa douleur. Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre et ne se détruise pour rien.

**I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide**

**It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied**

**Soothing, I'll make you feel pure**

**And trust me, you can be sure**

Je sais que tu as souffert

Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches

C'est froid et sans amour,Je ne vais pas te laisser être rejetée

En t'apaisant,Je te ferais sentir pure

Fais moi confiance,Tu peux être sûre

Alors je m'approche de lui qui tout entier à ses ténèbres ne me perçois pas et doucement j'embrasse son front.

Tu es pur Reever. Aussi pur que moi je puisse l'être. Tu n'as pas ma douleur qui dépend de tes mains, c'est ce que je lui dis en contentant en même temps mon coeur amoureux malgré les multiples éclats douloureux que cela me provoque. Mais bizarrement ceux ci s'effaçent et bientôt, plus rien n'a d'importance à part lui que je sens surpris qui se redresse mais dont je ne me sépare pas. Ce que je refuse pour le moment. Je refuse de retourner dans mon brouillard alors que je viens d'en sortir un peu tant mes émotions y étaient fortes et assez fortes pour m'en arracher. Je ne veux plus le quitter, jamais même si je le devrai un jour, quand je n'aurai plus de forces ou quand je mourrerai à mon tour à plus grande échéance. Je veux juste savourer ce moment.

Et puis mes joues me cuisent, seul rappel du lointain sentiment de gêne. Et à regret, je me sépare de lui, lui devant des explications. Mais je ne peux rompre ce contact que je viens de goûter aussi après avoir reculé, je me saisis au passage de ses mains. Elles sont bouillantes entre les miennes. Le feu. Comme il est dans ma vie. Et tout comme lui, je ne puis détacher mon regard du sien. Son beau regard bleu vert. Et je murmure:

-Tu n'es pas coupable, Reever. Ce n'est pas toi qui a envoyé d'immondes Akumas attaquer des exorcistes et qui a provoqué la mort de notre Lenalee en tentant de protéger des gens. Non. Toi tu t'es contenté de me dire la vérité. Et tu as bien fait. Au fond de toi, tu le sais. Si tu m'avais menti au final la douleur aurait été encore pire. Peut être même que je serais déja mort. Et dans ses conditions tu aurais été coupable. Je t'en aurai voulu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cela ne le sera jamais. Comment pourrai je t'en vouloir, Bao Tian shi ?

Et ma voix naturellement s'est remise à vibrer, perdant de cette froideur qu'elle avait prise jusqu'à que la douleur s'est noyée dans son propre océan. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je me montre clair sur le lien qui nous unissait à Lenalee. Je ne veux pas mentir ce soir. Ni me dissimuler.

Dans ses yeux raffluent de nouvelles larmes. Mais cette fois elles sont heureuses, soulagées. Et moi je veux l'aider encore plus, le soigner au moins pour ce soir. Lui prodiguer mon amour, mon soutien, ma chaleur même si actuellement elle est encore bien froide. Alors je le rélève et le prend dans mes bras, posant ma tête sur son épaule, et murmure dans le creux de son oreille savourant au passage son odeur que je sens pour la première fois. Un délicat mélange entre du citron, du miel et d'autres senteurs fruitées. Une odeur très agréable. Vraiment.

-Ce soir laisse moi éloigner la douleur. Comme toi tu le fais.

Et je réalise soudain combien c'est vrai. A chaque fois qu'il me parle, ma douleur s'estompe. Mais seulement quand c'est lui qui le fait.

Je sens sa surprise mais pas son rejet. Ni son dégoût. Mais c'est aussi peut être du au fait qu'il n'est pas tout à fait en phase avec lui même. Ca je l'ignore. J'ai toujours ignoré ses sentiments à mon égard, par peur comme d'habitude. Mais ce soir cela n'a aucune importance.

Et Reever, jusque là paralysé entre mes bras finit par décider que la réserve n'a aucune importance non plus. Et à son tour, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, ses mains passant dans mon dos et s'agrippant à mes vêtements comme si ceux ci étaient la seule chose qui le reliât à la vie, la seule bouée à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher et que je lui fournis. Par amour pour lui.

Je goûte pleinement ce bonheur d'être étreint par la personne que j'aime et que j'étreins aussi passionnément, apprécie le fait qu'en cet instant il ne dépende que de moi, alors que d'habitude c'est l'inverse. Doucement, je me mets à chantonner tout en caressant son dos délicatement comme si il allait se briser entre mes mains ou prendre la fuite comme le temps, pour l'apaiser, en me demandant si en cet instant comme pour moi la voix aide à apaiser celui que j'aime .

-**Romancing Train, bring all the pain tsukareta sono kokoro wo**

**Romancing Train, whistle again yasashiku daite kureru**

**Ai ga koko ni aru koto**

**(Bring all the tears and pain right now, bring it out)**

**Nemuru made mimimoto de sasayaite ite**

Romancing train amène toute ta souffrance... ton coeur fatigué

Romancing train siffle à nouveau...sera gentiment étreint

L'amour est ici.

(Amène toute tes larmes et ta souffrance maintenant fais les sortir)

Chuchote les dans mon oreille jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Et par ma voix je l'encourage à se libérer ce soir de sa peine,sa souffrance, de m'en faire seul dépositaire. Et je sais qu'il m'entend. Il ne me lâche plus. Il n'en est plus capable. Comme nous sommes restés ainsi longtemps. Très longtemps.

Assez longtemps pour que la fatigue et la douleur me rattrapent mais auxquelles je refuse toujours de céder. Et je la sens soudain commencer à poindre chez Reever, informé par une intuition bizarre. Alors doucement je m'écarte de lui en conservant ses mains dans les miennes et lui parle à nouveau avec mes yeux car refusant d'interrompre mon message,en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Et il me répond de la même manière.

"Tu me fais confiance ?"

"Je te ferais toujours confiance tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de travail et de robots "

"Viens alors"

Ses paroles me touchent à nouveau tandis que je l'entraîne avec moi. Loin de sa souffrance, loin du regard des autres. Je fais de mes bras une forteresse pour le protéger du monde extérieur, mon commandant si fragile en cet instant. Plus fragile que du crystal. Plus précieux que lui à mes yeux. Et doucement il s 'éloigne de moi, rejoignant le pays des rêves. Attendri, je le regarde partir doucement, continuant à fredonner cette chanson, même alors qu'il dort déja, comme avec l'espoir que ma voix l'accompagnera au pays des rêves comme la sienne le fait déja avec moi. Et quand à mon tour je n'ai plus de forces pour rester éveillé, je relève une main, celle qui est libre et effleure tendrement sa joue en murmurant un surnom que je n'ai pas prononcé depuis des lustres:

- Mon petit Reever...

Et puis moi aussi je plonge dans l'abysse des rêves qui a déja emporté loin de moi celui que j'aime le coeur apaisé moi aussi et fort bien conscient que je ne le reverrai pas aussi pleinement avant un j'emporte avec moi l'espoir de le croiser aux pays des rêves.

_J'attends. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attends. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je dois attendre. Qui ? Je l'ignore. Jusqu'à quand ? Je l'ignore aussi. Je suis dans cette salle ressemblant à un bureau. La porte est fermée à clé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais je le sais. A part cette porte la seule issue est une grande fenêtre. Mais je ne dois pas y sauter. Mais je ne suis pas malheureux pour autant, meêm si il n'y a rien à faire. Ce monde est figé et dénué d'âme mais ce n'est pas grave. Car je suis destiné à le quitter. Pour le ou la retrouver. Tout dépendra de mon choix, quand il se présentera à moi. Et mon futur ne m'apparaît pas obscur. Il me semble si lumineux._

_Autour de moi rien n'a d'interêt. Ni les souvenirs qui l'ornent, ni les photographies, ni les tasses, ni les rapports. Car tout est mort ou figé et que moi je suis vivant contrairement aux apparances. Car ceux qui volent dans les airs et passent parfois ne comprenent pas pourquoi je reste là si immobile sans rien faire._

_Je ne fais rien de spécial et en même temps je suis très occupé. Cherchez l'erreur. Je regarde cette porte qui à tout moment peut s'ouvrir. Et je reste là. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas et que j'essayais quand même d'ouvrir la porte je serai très vite épuisé. Il vaut mieux attendre son heure._

_Et je fais bien. Soudain, elle s'ouvre. Doucement je sors car la précipitation n'aura pour effet sur moi que de me fatiguer et de m'obliger à remonter ici et à réattendre l'ouverture de la porte pour me reposer. Maintenant le chemin va être dur et lent. _

_Je descends un escalier en colimaçon constellés d'horreurs sans nom que je me refuse à regarder pour ne pas attraper peur et rebrousser chemin. Je ne faillirai pas. Je me le jure._

_Et je débouche devant deux portes. De derrière viennent les senteurs connues et rassurantes de la Chine et de l'autre... Des senteurs inconnues mais tout aussi rassurantes car me rappelant une certaine personne dont le nom m'échappe à présent. Du citron, des fruits, du miel._

_A moi de choisir entre ce qui rassure ou l'inconnu. Mais la vie n'est malheureusement pas toujour rassurante et me cacher en Chine me m'aiderât pas à avancer. Je pousse la deuxième porte._

_Devant mes yeux apparaît un désert avec au loin une masse graniteuse sous un ciel bleu avec de petits nuages blancs et à la terre s'entremêle une végétation abondante. Un cadre charmant._

_Et je dois à nouveau attendre. Celui qui est mon avenir. Qui viendra je le sais. Celui __qui a __besoin de moi, qui fait que je dois revenir. Ma seule lumière en ce monde. Qui m'attend si déséspéremment en temps normal et qui apprenant ma venue se dépêche là où il est. Celui dont la voix, le sourire est un guide. Qui aide l'adulte qui vit en moi et calme l'enfant qui y vit aussi. _

_Soudain j'entends sa voix prononcer ce nom que j'avais oublié qui est le mien:_

_- Komui._

_Alors je tourne la tête doucement vers lui, heureux et rencontre le regard d'un homme blond de haute taille avec les cheveux allant un peu n'importe comment au splendide regard bleu vert et qui porte une blouse de laboratoire. Je le connais. Je me souviens de lui. je le rends chèvre depuis tellement longtemps mais j'ai désespéremment besoin de lui. Il est mon avenir, celui qui m'attend désespéremment depuis un moment et qui m'attendrait encore longtemps. si il le fallait. Son nom me vient soudain spontanément aux lèvres :_

_- Reever._

J'ouvre les yeux. Apaisé, calme. Ce matin je me sens bien. Pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d 'être fatigué quand même, après ce grand moment de lucidité d'hier. Et bizarrement, il ne me demande pas de me dêpecher. Surpris et donc réveillant de bon matin une douleur, je me prends à me demander ce qui se passe. Peut être est il encore endormi. J'ai un léger sourire intérieur et me tourne vers lui. Pour trouver le lit vide à mon exception. Et c'est déja comme si j'avais dormi seul. Une partie de moi ressent un éclat triste qui se remplit de culpabilité.

Mais je ne devrais pas m'étonner. Et comment je peux penser ce genre de choses alors que ma Lenalee repose sur terre ? Et je disparaît du monde à nouveau me perdant dans mes souvenirs écoutant sa voix que je n'entendrait jamais plus, chutant dans mon monde et dans mon lit.

De toute manière il n' y a aucune raison particulière que je résiste à cette douleur qui m'a rattrapé.Et dans mon inconscience me parvient une sensation qui me brûle le nez et me fait mal. Car c'est une sensation . Au début. Mais je ne sais pour quelle raison je décide de passer outre la souffrance et m'accroche comme hier lorsque je résistai à la souffrance et à l'égaremment que me procure ce monde. Et je suis récompensé puisque c'est une odeur de citron de miel et de fruits qui m'envahit. Son odeur comme une preuve qu'il était bien là.

Et un vrai sourire étire mes lèvres. Que seul les murs de ma chambre voit. Et j'espère qu''en cet instant il va mieux. Que j'ai réussi à le soigner un tant soit peu. Mais finalement la souffrance refoulée finit par reprendre ses droits et m'emporte après que je réalise que JE PEUX LUI RESISTER DANS CERTAINES CONDITIONS.

Et j'écoute les échos du passé, incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit.

**- Promets Ni san me dit la voix de Lenalee face à moi assise sur mon lit.**

Je sursaute. C'est comme si maintenant elle était devant moi, juste à côté de moi. Je sens presque sa présence. Alors que je suis juste plongé dans mes souvenirs. Et je reparrs sous la surface de l'eau dans laquelle je baigne depuis un moment.

**La lampe luit d'un éclat chaleureux dans la chambre glaciale. Elle revient d'une mission particulièrement terrible, je le sais et comme après chaque fête de son retour, entre frères et soeurs nous parlons jusque très tard dans la nuit pour conserver notre lien et se décharger de ce que nous avons sur le coeur,pour ne pas devenir étrangers à nous mêmes et à l'autre . Nos peurs, nos inquiétudes. Mais aussi nos rêves et nos espoirs. Mais sa phrase tombe dans le vide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me demande. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai un sourire incrédule.**

**- Mais Lenalee je ne comprends pas...**

**- Si, au fond de toi tu sais dit elle tandis que la tristesse apparait sur son visage. Et elle est si marquée sur son visage que je comprends ce qu'elle attend de moi. Et mon horreur grandit.**

**- Non, Lenalee, tu ne peux pas me demander cela, enfin ma puce...**

**-PROMETS LE ! SI TU M AIMES AUSSI FORT QUE TU LE DIS, PROMETS LE ! OTE MOI AU MOINS CE SOUCIS DE LA TETE! J AI SI PEUR POUR TON AVENIR SI SI...**

**Son désespoir la fait crier. Elle en pleure même et sa voix se brise. Je ne peux supporter ce spectacle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle doute de ne veux pas la faire pleurer, ni la faire souffrir. Aussi je la prends dans mes bras et je la serre contre moi en murmurant éperdu:**

**-Je promets, Lenalee. Je promets. **

**"Je promets de rester en vie si tu meurs"**

Je sais bien que tu ris, ma little Hily

Même si c'est pas joli, on est toujours demi

Je sais bien que tu pleures, ma toute petite soeur

Je sais t'en as pas l'air, mais t'en as rien à faire

Tu te caches et tu dors, tu veux rêver encore

Tu te caches et tu dors, tu n'aimes pas le bruit du décor

La promesse que tu m'as arraché en te servant de l'amour fraternel que j'avais pour toi. Ma princesse, mon univers, celle pour qui j'ai du vite abandonner l'adolescence. Et qui m' a abandonné même si je le sais c'était involontaire. Ma jolie princesse qui m'a souri une dernière fois après un "J'y vais Grand Frère " avant sa nouvelle mission. Ma jolie princesse des cieux partie vers le ciel pour toujours en emportant tout. Ma joie, mon coeur, mon esprit. Mais pas ma vie. Elle me la laissé avec l'interdiction de me l'oter. Mais contrairement à ses attentes je ne suis pas capable d' encaisser d'un seul coup sa mort. Desolé, Lenalee où que tu sois. Et est ce que d'ailleurs tu me regardes en cet instant ? Et qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Ai je l'air misérable ?

Voilà où je suis, perdu comme à l'accoutumée dans mon passé avec elle, même si je dois accepter le fait qu'elle est morte. Qu'elle est brûlée et que ses cendres volent maintenant dans le ciel. Mais habituellement cela me coupe simplement du monde sans s'y mêler de la sorte et me rend incaopable d'en parler ou de décrire la scène. Un blackout total, comme si je m'endormais. Mon monde redevient encore plus illogique. Et je n'ai pas la force de comprendre d'où vient ce souvenir ni pourquoi il est si fort.

J'ai juste la force de m'y accrocher, de suspendre son vol pour le regarder encore et encore comme un trésor, malgré sa connotation triste. Comme je fais depuis des jours en moi même et c'est ce qui éteint mon réalité me semble si fade, d'autant que pour le moment il n'y a rien d'interessant dedans. A part un brisé que je représente.

Et juste quand je songe cela je sens un regard posé sur moi, et quelqu'un apparaît dans mon champs de vision que je perçois à distance. Et de lui je sens émaner tant de lumière et de joie en même temps que je le reconnaît. Reever. Alors j'ai réussi à l'aider un tant soit peu...Et lui même arrive à point nommé. De nouveaux éclats naissent en moi mais leur identification est quasimment immédiate. De la reconnaissance et du soulagement. Et pour entendre sa voix qui me libère si bien de mes maux, je me projette un tout petit peu dans la réalité.

-Bonjour Grand Intendant ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Sa voix si chaleureuse me réchauffe le coeur m'amenant de la vie. Et me rends joyeux moi aussi mais étr angement ce n'est pas douloureux sans que je m'explique pourquoi. Peut être parce que cela lui est lié et que hier pour lui déja j'ai dépassé mes douleurs. Mais j'en suis réduit à des supputations.

Et je ne sais pourquoi en me regardant, Reever se met à fredonner une chanson, lui qui ne chante jamais d'habitude. Sa voix est si belle et réchauffe mon coeur quand je perçois son message.

-**I will be the one that's gonna hold you**

Je serai celui qui te soutiendra

**I will be the one that you run to**

Je serai celui vers lequel tu iras

[..]

**No, you'll never be alone**

Non, tu ne seras jamais seul

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**

Lorsque les ténèbre viendront car j'illuminerai la nuit d'étoile

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

Écoute les murmures dans le noir

**No, you'll never be alone**

Non, tu ne seras jamais seul

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far**

Lorsque les ténèbre viendront tu me sauras non loin de toi

**Hear the whispers in the dark**

Entends les murmures dans le noir

[..]

**I will be the one that's gonna find you**

Je serai celui qui va te trouver

**I will be the one that's gonna guide you**

Je serai celui qui va te guider

Il me jure d'être là pour moi. Toujours. Un nouvel éclat intense m'emplit et je ne peux plus le quitter des yeux tant il rayonne intérieurement et extérieurement. Il me fascine, il illumine mes ténèbres encore plus fort que d'habitude. Il irradie littéralement au point que je ne peux plus le quitter des yeux et que je bois chacun de ses mots. Et ces émotions sont si fortes qu'elles pourraient me submerger mais à nouveau je refuse de me laisser submerger. Moi non plus je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Et je voudrai le lui dire. Et pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans ses ténèbres la lumière me fait envie. Le monde me fait envie. Juste pour être avec lui et non plus agir. Comprendre encore mieux son bonheur. Pour goûter pleinement cette normalité. Mais cela signifiera aussi deux fois plus de souffrances et la disparition réelle de Lenalee qui ne vit plus que dans mes souvenirs. Et cela je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt pour. Même si l'espoir et l'envie de s'en sortir se font d'autant plus fortes qu'à l'accoutumée et qu'ils gagnent en puissance ces derniers temps. Je me laisse bercer par sa voix qui devient la seule chose qui me tient si fermement à ce monde de par sa chaleur et son message. Je me laisse bercer par sa présence tout simplement.

Et il pivote vers moi et le choc tue sa chanson, l'un de mes seuls liens avec ce monde. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je le regarde de la sorte, ni même à ce que je fasse attention à lui. Il ne peut pas savoir que c'est à sa présence et à sa vie que je réagis. E il continue d'irradier même ainsi. Même au silence et légéremment embarassé. Ce qui lui va si bien et ces constatations ne sont pas douloureuses maintenant que j'en ai repoussé la douleur.

Et avec un sourire embarassé voyant que je continue de le regarder, il s'exclame:

-Bon , je sais je chante pas aussi bien que vous mais bon... Et je sais que c'est pas normal que je chantonnes moi Reever Wenhamm mais faut croire que tout est cassé aujourd'hui. La preuve je râle pas beaucoup.

En moi même, je ris intérieurement. "Ne pas chanter bien ?" Il se moque de moi, mais il est vrai qu'il ne peut pas s'entendre..."Ne pas râler beaucoup", ça pas contre, le fait qu'il râle assez souvent est vrai... Qu'il le reconnaisse est amusant. De même le fait qu'il ne chante pas beaucoup, ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs et que tout soit cassé, je le reconnaît aisément puisque malgré la fatigue je combats mieux les ténèbres qu'avant.

Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il sent que je ris un peu de lui, comme me le montre son air un peu agacé et ses mots, ce qui veut dire que mon regard perd peut être un peu de froideur:

-Tout cela c'est de votre faute avec vos berceuses et vos "romancing train"! Vous m'avez contaminé alors que vous non plus vous ne chantez pas beaucoup à l'origine ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi alors.

Mais il s'est mépris sur la raison de mon rire. Et je veux faire la paix, lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompe sur la raison de mon rire, qu'il n'est absolument pas ridicule, celui qui réchauffe ma vie en cet instant qui me fournit de l'énergie, de la vie que je garde en réserve au fond de moi en même temps que je les vis sous forme de souvenirs pour me pousser à revenir. Et avec douceur je lui sourit autant que mes forces me le permettent et lui tend la main. Il est surpris mais il s'approche quand même et me saisit la main. Je retrouve sa main chaude dans la mienne et son regard se perd dans le mien et à celui ci je comprends qu'il voit tout le bien que je pense de lui au contraire. Profitant de son attention que j'ai entièrement, je murmure comme une promesse, une des paroles de sa chanson:

-No you ll never be alone.

En retour il me sourit aussi ce qui me laisse penser qu'il accepte ma promesse mais...

-Enfin bon à quoi cela vous servira de vouloir vous occuper de moi comme cela ? Je ne suis pas aussi blessé que vous. Essayez plutôt de conserver vos forces pour nous revenir. A Bak, à la section scientifique, à la Congrégation, à vos laboratoires. A moi.

Il ne comprend toujous pas. Cest grâce à cela que je remonte doucement la pente. Et j'en ai tellement envie de le soigner. C'est ma première envie depuis que je suis dans cette glace. Mais ce "A moi" qui le fait rougir fait tressauter mon coeur; Et m'amuse. Car je reviens déja pour lui. Pas pour moi car je m'en moque un peu de moi. Je suis tellement faible et lâche que je ne mérite pas de me préoccuper de mon sort. Et "moi" est comme tous les autres, dénués d'intêret. Alors je ne vais pas arrêter. Certainement pas.

Et il rougit et détourne la tête en me lançant, son regard fuyant le mien:

-Bon allez plutôt vous préparer. Vous aviez l'air de bien dormir alors on vous a laissé dormir mais maintenant, on vous attend.

Et il détruit en un instant toute la magie de cet instant sans même le savoir. Et ses paroles me parlant d'une chose qui me fatigue rien que d'y penser, une chose aussi glacée que mon coeur donnant ainsi plus de forces à nouveau à mes ténèbres et la douleur me submerge intensement. Je perds pied avec la réalité et fuit ce monde trop douloureux.

Mais guère longtemps. Mon corps m'envoit des sensations diffuses que j'ignore d'abord trop douloureuses jusqu'à une sensation de chute, de laisser aller qui me surprend tellement..que je reprend pied avec la réalité. Pour me retrouver...au dessus de Reever. J'ignore comment c'est arrivé mais la situation m'amuse et déja Reever se frotte la tête et nos regards se croisent. Et connaissant son caractère gêné facilement, je me dégage rapidement, et regarde ses joues passer au cramoisi me donnant de plus en plus envie de rire tant la situation est comique. Et il détourne le regard en s'exclamant, gêné comme je le pensais:

-Desolé,c'était pas voulu. Si vous pouviez vous enlever maintenant...

Et là je ne peux plus contenir mon amusement devant cette situation, cette demande stupide car déja accordée et cette évidence formulée et je m'exclame:

- Poor Reever.

En essayant de contenir mes rires en mettant ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas le blesser mais en ne pouvant pas empêcher mon regard de trahir certainement mon amusement. Et je me rends soudain compte de combien le monde m'est..agréable. Et je me sens bien. Vraiment. Plus du tout dans un quelconque brouillard. Comme si..il n'y avait jamais eu de mort. Et je me sens bien. Et je lis dans son regard qu'il a compris que je suis entièrement là. Et j'y vois sa joie. Et cela me fait chaud au coeur. Il secoue sa tête amusé en s'exclamant:

-Oui je n'ai pas de chance. Mais bon j'ai l'habitude..

Et j'ai envie de profiter de ce moment pour toujours, de cet éveil...Et ma douleur me rattrape en meêm temps que me frappe une évidence: ne suis je pas en train d 'oublier ma Lenalee et de profiter de quelque chose qu'elle n'a plus ? Ce constat me fait si mal que d'un seul coup je quitte ce monde à nouveau, emportant avec moi quelques phrases dont l'une d'elles rejoint ma réserve de chaleur:

"-Allez vous vêtir d'autre chose que d'un pyjama"

"-Reviens. Reviens vite, s'il te plaît."

Et le reste de la journée m'éloigne de lui. Je n'en ai plus la force, ni même l'envie. J'ai si peur de l'oublier en voulant me rapprocher de Reever. En voulant l'aimer alors qu'elle ne peut plus le faire avec Allen.Même si je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. J'ai si peur de l'effacer en revenant définitivement. Et j'épuise si souvent ma force pour revenir partiellement... La journée est si éprouvante que le soir je me traîne, brisé physiquement et mentalement. Je ne me rends même pas compte de mon allure. Je comprends juste que je me traîne quand Reever m'attrape par la taille et me soulève comme on aurait soulevé une jeune mariée ce qui me surprend et me ramène deux secondes dans ce pas assez pour l'écouter. Le temps de sentir son odeur rassurante, qui m'entoure. Qui me protège. Et malgré la culpabilité d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un j'en profite. Desolée Lenalee. Et je dérives au loin en mumurant, apaisé:

-Tian...Shi

Mon ange qui continue de veiller sur moi et dont l'odeur m'accompagne. Et je réalise que même si je ne devrais, je ne peux pas me passer de sa présence avant d'être balayé au loin. Encore loin de lui.

_Quelque chose manque. Une odeur. Et la scène se dessine autour de moi. Trois trônes noirs disposées en cercle que je ferme. Sur chacun d'eux, les trois persones que j'ai le plus aimées au monde, avec du sang sur leurs habits, leurs corps... Ma mère, mon père...Lenalee. Et tout trois me regardent froidemment en silence et me jugent d'un regard plein d'inimitié. Et je ne comprends pas leurs regards alors je crie:_

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ?_

_Et je revoit leurs morts violentes, leurs corps brisés qui dansent sous mes yeux fermés par je ne sais quelle volonté.Et juste après un de mes nombreux moments de joie avec Reever._

_J'ouvre les yeux et de nouveau je rencontre leurs regards glacés alors je crie à nouveau désespéré:_

_-Pourquoi tout doit il toujours se dérober entre mes mains ? Hein pourquoi ? Je n'ai le droit à rien, c'est ça ? Ne me regardez pas comme cela, en silence..._

_Soudain ma mère ouvre la bouche, comm par un miracle que je n'attendais plus et s'exclame glacée:_

_- Tu n'es pas sincère._

_J'ai un rire amer et je m'exclame:_

_-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas tout à fait sincère. Mais j'avais prévu de l'être et encore une fois tout c'est dérobé. Tout a encore échappé à mon contrôle comme dirait si bien Reever..._

-Hé je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel et je ne dirai jamais rien de semblable !_ s'exclame la voix d'une tierce personne qui...a l'air de mon côté. Etonnament cela m'apaise. Mais ce bienfait disparaît vite car tous les trois se mettent à ricaner en chantant en choeur:_

_- Tu es responsable de notre mort ! Tu es responsable de notre mort ! Tu portes la poisse ! Tu portes la poisse !_

_Il se lèvent de leurs trônes et dansent autour de moi. J'essaie d'échapper à leur ronde infernale d'ignorer le sang sur leurs corps mais ils m'entourent trop bien._

_Et de nouveau une voix apaisante:_-Du calme ce n'est qu'un rêve.

_Mais elle ne me fait pas oublier cette ronde qui déja s'est terminée et qui a fait place au silence du début. Alors je lance au comble du désespoir cherchant à attraper le regard d'un de mes interlocuteurs, d'y voir des réponses à mes questions mais tous détournent le regard:_

_-Je sais... ...Pas la peine de répéter tout ce que je sais déja... Pas la peine de répéter que je porte la poisse à quiconque m'approche... Il suffit que je vous regarde, vous mes victimes... Lenalee...Mǔ q__īn...F__ù q__īn... Pourquoi Je ne peux pas éviter la mort ? Pourquoi j'en suis son messager ? Arr__êtez de me regarder en silence... Parlez ne restez pas ainsi..._

_Et je reçois une réponse. Toujours de cette voix apaisante._

-Vous ne portez pas la malchance. Vous savez tout autant que moi que ce n'est pas une question de chance... Et malheureusement c'est la fonction qui le veut...

-_La fonction qui le veut ! s'exclame mon père en singant cette voix. Je vais te montrer ce qu'elle veut ta fonction !_

_Au centre du cercle de trône apparaît des piles de cadavres ensanglantées, déchiquêtées empilées comme des cubes. Des femmes, des enfants, des adolescents, des hommes, des viellards. Tous massacrés. C'est si horrible que je recule d'un pas, je cherche quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher sans rien trouver tant je suis affecté avant d'avoir l'impression d 'agripper quelque chose mais sous mes yeux que du vide. Pourtant j'ai vraiment le sentiment de tenir quelque chose que je ne veux pas lâcher jamais. Et qui semble m'envoyer un peu de chaleur je hurle devant ce spectacle:_

_-Du sang...Tant de sang...Si c'est un cauchemar je veux me réveiller...Epargnez moi cela...Au moins cela... Quelqu'un... Non...Tout mais pas cela... Pas lui..._

_Car soudain au milieu des cadavres je le vois. Lui, cet homme blond auquel je tiens tant. Avec lequel je ne suis pas sincère. Reever. Je tombe à genoux déchiré en proie à la pire douleur et demande de l'aide et adresse au ciel teinté de rouge un cri:_

_-Ma vie plutôt que la sienne...Pas un mort de plus maintenant..._

_Et ils se mettent à ricaner lugubrement, lugubrement et moi je gémis à ce ciel rouge mon désespoir, avant de percevoir une voix qui est là pour me rassurer:_

_-_Ce n'est qu 'un rêve. personne d'autre n'est mort.

_A bras le corps je la cherche cette voix porteuse d'espor tandis que les ricanements me poursuivent avant de fermer les mains sur quelque chose. Et dans un dernier effort je me redresse..._

...J'ouvre les yeux, leurs ricanements résonnant encore à mes oreilles. Terrorisé et hébété car la première chose que je vois c'est Reever. Bien vivant. Choqué. Que je tiens fermement. Et leurs ricanements résonnent encore à mes oreilles et me berçent. Et le sang danse toujours devant mes yeux. Mais si je regarde Reever je saurai que c'est faux. Si je tourne un instant les yeux ailleurs il redeviendra un cadavre et je ne veux pas... Non je ne veux pas...Et cette pensée m' respiration est à l'image de ma terreur. Et leurs rares paroles résonnent à mes oreilles.

Et soudain il se fend d'un sourire légéremment embarassé en s'exclamant:

-Ici il ne vous arrivera rien de pire pour le moment. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. En tout cas comme d'habitude vous croyez n'importe quoi. Comme si vraiment vous apportiez la mort...

Sa voix agit sur moi comme un beaume et brusquement il m'attire contre lui et son odeur envahit mon espace et je me laisse bercer. En le sentant me serrer contre lui, je réalise en sentant sa chaleur et son odeur qu'il n'est pas mort que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve. Et doucmement, sa gentilesse efface les cris dans ma tête, les images de sang, calme mon corps.

Finalement il doit m'estimer assez calme car il me relache et me regarde. Je n'ai plus peur. Mais je me sens trop conscient pour que mes ténèbres me fassent souffrir mais pas aussi réveillé que ce que j'ai pu connaître. Un état intermédiaire en je remarque que j'ai toujours les mains crispées sur son sarrau alors je le lache et repoussant les mèches sur mon front je le regarde et je parle avec mes yeux de peur que ma voix ne se brise, en me rendant compte de oh combien j'avais du être ridicule, :

"Pitoyable, hein ?"

Mais il secoue la tête en signe de négation et s'exclame:

-Ce qui est pitoyable c'est celui qui vous a infligé des blessures aussi énormes. Pas vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une victime dans cette histoire. Comme nous tous. Sommes nous pitoyables parce que nous souffrons ? Parce que nous sommes humains ? Non je ne pense pas.

Il a raison. Bien sûr qu'il a raison. Et son discours me rappelle ma propre faiblesse d'aimer alors qu'elle est morte. Mais la fatigue et le contrecoup de ma peur si intense se font si bien sentir que je ne peux ré je le laisse partir après qu'il m'indique aller se doucher et me conseille de se rendormir. Tant de gentielesse me touche...et je vais pour lui obéir quand je songe à une chose. Et si il retournait dans cet odieux fauteuil ? Qu'il recommençait à se briser ? Et la peur est si intense que je repousse le sommeil jusqu'à son retour. Et je le vois revenir et trébucher, devenant rouge sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Et soudainement il sent mon regard sur lui et se tourne vers moi agacé en s'exclamant:

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous devriez plutôt dormir que faire...je ne sais quoi ! Et puis je vous ai dit que je vous réveillerrez si c'est trop pénible alors vous ne devriez pas avoir peur. Vous avez confiance en moi non ? Je ne vous ai jamais trahi c'est pas pour vous blesser maintenant que vous souffrez.

Il ne sait donc pas que c'est pour lui que je me force à rester éveillé...mais c'est vrai que j'ai aussi peur de me rendormir... Et il s'approche de ma commode et voit l'alarme, l'effleurant déja..Et la peur qu'il l'a déclenche me fait parler séchement:

-N'y touche pas. Ne touche surtout pas à cela.

-Pourquoi vous avez installé une commande à distance de Komulin dedans ? s'exclama t'il ironique avec un ton blessé qui me fait mal. C'est pour cela que je baisse d'un ton avec lui en m'exclamant avec douceur:

-Il vaut mieux que je sois le seul à le toucher. Je sais ce que c'est et déclenché au mauvais moment cela serait crier au loup alors qu'il n'y a rien. Un nouveau coup de bluff, en somme.

Il s'écarte de l'objet mais non sans s 'exclamer:

-N'empêche vous êtes malade de mettre près de votre lit un objet dangereux. Je devrais plutôt vous le confisquer

Et je réponds au quart de tour:

-C'est loin d'être dangereux. Mais son absence serait, elle, dangereuse.

-Pardonnez moi mon sceptiscime me répond t'il en retour.

-Tu verras en temps et lieu même si j'espère que cela n'arrivera jamais. Jamais.

Et ma voix sérieuse lui fait comprendre que c'est vraiment important. Mais comme je m'y attendais, il se dirige vers son fauteuil. Alors je me contente de fixer son dos. Cela suffit pour le faire réagir. Il se retourne agacé et s'exclame:

-Quoi encore ? Vous voulez m'empêcher de dormir ou quoi ?

J'aimerai parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je peux juste le regarder fixement pour essayer de lui faire comprendre et que mon chantage marche. Et je le regarde fixement alors qu'il se dirige vers son fauteuil, renonçant à réfléchir avec un air agacé sur son visage. Une chose qui m'amusait de l'agacer avant. Et il trébuche sous le coup.

-Cré...Crétin !galpit 'il écarlate. Mais cela va pas la tête ? Décidément vous et votre folie cela ne va pas mieux...Bon sang et vous allez faire cela jusqu'à ce que je cède c'est cela ? Tss. Mais vous rendez pas compte de combien c'est gên...avant de s'étrangler pour je ne sais quelle raison.

"Gênant."C'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Et on dirait bien qu'il vient de réaliser que je ne peux pas être gêné. Ou du moins par ce genre de choses, moi qui ai tant besoin de chaleur humaine. Non, maintenant c'etssurtout le fait que j'ai besoin de lui alors qu'elle est seule et que j'ai peur de l'oublieret que je sois vivant elle morte. Et on dirait qu'il a compris mon chantage...

Il vire au cramoisi et grogne:

-Décidément Grand Intendant vous n'êtes vraiment pas normal...Et je déteste qu'on me damne le pion de la sorte.. Vous le pairez un jour je vous le promets.

Comme si je ne le savais pas...Mais sa menace ne me fait pas peur. Du moins pas autant, que le fait de le voir se détruire pour moi, qui me fait préférer sa santé à la mienne. Et d'ailleurs c'est plus l'impression que c'est juste pour la forme qu'il râle. Et il m'obéit et se couche malgré les joues cramoisies qu'il arbore mais me tourne obstinnément le dos. Ce n'est pas grave. Du moment qu'il est couché dans un lit... Et que je sens qu'il n'est pas loin puisque comme je me rends compte maintenant c'est l'absence de son odeur qui m'a emmené dans cette horreur. L'absence de sa présence.

Mais son attitude m'amuse et du coup me provoque des sensations douloureuses. Et soudain il se redresse d'un coup et part dans la salle de bains. Et cela m'effraye. Je vais encore devoir me battre contre lui ? Alors de nouveau je le poursuis du regard même si j'aimerai dormir mais agacé il s'exclame quand il revient, son pistolet et des vêtements pleins les bras:

- C'est bon je vais pas m'envoler ! C'est juste que contrairement à vous je n'aime pas le désordre. Tenez la preuve que je vais pas m'envoler.

Et il dépose précipitamment le pistolet sur la table de nuit en s'exclamant:

-Vous savez que je ne fais pas un pas sans. Donc c'est bien une preuve non ?

Il se recouche ensuite et ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Mais moi, je reste encore un peu éveillé et le comtemple. Je regarde son visage se détendre tandis qu'il part doucement dans un monde de rêves. Je souris dans le noir et murmure:

-Têtu que tu es, râleur que tu es...Dors bien.

Avant de me laisser moi même emporter par la nuit.

Un courant d'air froid court sur ma peau. Et j'ai l'impression d'être observé. J'ai les yeux fermés mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être observé... Et un souffle de vent fait tressaillir mes draps et uen voix murmure:

- Ne te laisse pas avoir...Sois fort...Continue ainsi...Ne t'arrête pas...

Cette voix ressemble tellemet à la voix d'une vivante...Elle n'est pas désincarnée. Et elle ressemble tellement à la voix de ma Lenalee. Mais c'est impossible elle est morte, non ? Mais j'ouvre quand même précipitamment les yeux, plein d'un vain rencontrer le vide et une fenêtre ouverte. Ce monde est si plein d 'ennui que je vais pour me laisser retomber dans les ténèbres quand à côté de moi je le sens bouger, s'agiter...Je me tourne vers lui. Son visage est crispé et plein de sueur, comme si il faisait un cauchemar. Et mon inquiètude est si forte qu'elle surpasse toute douleur que je pourrai ressentir. Je m'empare d'un linge humide que je sais qu'il prépare chaque soir à mon intention et vais pour éponger son front en m'exclamant d'un air incrédule avec l'espoir que cela suffira à chasser ce rêve:

- Reever ?

Mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux. La seule chose qui prouve qu'il m'est entendu est le fait qu'il tourne la tête en tout sens à la recherche de ma voix. Je ne sais absolument pas comment lui indiquer où je suis. et j'ai l'impression soudain que le courant d'air est devenu plus important. Soudain Reever porte dans son sommeil une main à sa bouche et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer:

-Ree...

Mais son nom meure sur mes lèvres car je me sens de nouveau observé.Mais cette fois ci...Ce n'est pas quelque chose de positif. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose de mauvais. Cela imprégne ma peau et me fait frissonner. Et je ne sais pas si en moi même je pourrai résister au mal vu comment je suis faible. Mais je me retourne pour faire face au mal, au moins pour protéger Reever endormi. Et en face de moi...Rien. Pourtant ce frisson court sur ma peau. Il est tenace. Et pourquoi j'aurai entendu la voix de ma soeur, si tout allait bien ? D'autant qu'elle me demandait d'être fort. Comme si elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Et soudain j'entends un ricanement qui me glace le sang que j'ai déja entendu, il ya longtemps et qui réveille un éclat douloureux dans ma mé douloureux.

**"Le prologue de mille ans s'est achevé. La tragédie peut enfin débuter. Les temps sont mûrs. Ne manquez pas le lever de rideau car vous autres exorcistes en êtes les acteurs" dit la voix pleine de méchanceté du monstre avant que l'une de ses têtes de lapin se détache de son corps et file vers mon cou avec l'intention de tuer et que Lenalee ne me repousse se réveillant comme par miracle et détruise cette horreur.**

- Danger me chuchote la voix de Lenalee comme si elle était dans la pièce.

Et soudain j'entends une voix bonhomme chuchoter dans la nuit:

_-_Ton silence est fort amusant comme si il y avait à hésiter...

Je tressaille. Cette voix pleine de miel trompeur... Lui. Qui maintenant est près de la fenêtre et me regarde d'un air bonhomme, presque fraternel. Et je suis submergé par deux éclats deux sentimenst si forts que je n'arrive pas à lutter ni à comprendre. Et tous deux se révèlent à moi sans mon consentement amplifiant ma confusion: haine et espoir. Moi qui ne haît plus depuis un moment, je ne suis donc pas préparé à la force terrible de ce sentiment. Et il s'approche de moi sans que je n'arrive à trouver la force de trancher entre ses deux sentiments qui me coupent de ce monde mais ne m'ottent pas mes sens et m'effleure presque tendrement la joue en murmurant:

- Pauvre petit agneau blessé...Nous qui sommes rivaux te voilà tomber bien bas, si bas...Par ma faute... Une pichenette suffirait pour t'envoyer valser au loin... C'est si triste...Mais je suis venu réparer un peu mes torts à toi mon vaillant adversaire qui même brisé continue ses prouesses. Tous devraient prendre exemple sur toi...Tu sais, je peux te la ramener...Et vous vivrez comme avant...Elle ne vivra plus que seulement dans ta mémoire. Elle te verra, te parlera, te sourirera. La retrouver est si facile. Il suffit que tu dises son nom en ma présence et je m'occupe du reste. Tu n'as rien à faire cette fois. Tu peux te reposer. Moi au contraire de tes tortionnaires, je te laisse te reposer au lieu de te faire travailler dans cet état.

L'espoir m'embrase. La revoir, lui parler, bien sûr que j'en crèves d'envie. Mais sous ma peau quelque chose déchire et hurle à la mort. De mauvais souvenirs , des promesses qui affleurent sous ma peau. Qui blessent et m'implorent de les libérer pour que je comprenne et une voix qui rugit: "C'est lui qui l'a tué c'est de sa faute! Ne lui fais pas confiance! Tu sais que le prix à payer est très cher !" Et je ne sais plus qui écouter..Je suis confus. Je flotte dans un vide intersidéral, comme à l'accoutumée...Le jour où il ne faut pas. Et la voix qui s'exprime en moi crie: "Il a profité d'un moment de confusison chez toi pour venir, c'est prémédité"

Et soudain j'entends une voix qui crie dans ce chaos dans lequel je nage:

_-_BORDEL KOMUI QU EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Je sursaute en reconnaissant sa voix qui me fait sortir un peu de ce chaos. Et mon regard se tourne vers lui qui continue de dormir, où apparemment dans son rêve je fais n'importe quoi. Mais sur le coup j'ai vraiment cru qu'il me voyait. Et cela donne plus de forces à ce qui rugit en moi de mauvais contre lui. Et en le voyant son regard se pare d'une légère lueur sadique qu'il essaye de cacher sans grand succès et qui le fait s'exclamer:

_-_Oh tiens ça par exemple nous avons un invité_..._

Et je n'aime pas ce regard qu'il a en le regardant. Et une voix hurle en moi "il sera le premier à mourrir si tu acceptes son odieux marché. Tu l'aimes non ? Tu ne vas pas le tuer pour un truc que tu sais toi même être illusoire souviens t'en" Effrayé à cet idée, je réagis instinctivement et me place de telle sorte de le masquer à sa vue. Même si c'est complètement irrationnel. Enfin pas totalement. Et il a un rire et s'exclame:

- Ne panique pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Au contraire, en te la rendant, il sera aussi heureux car je suis sûr qu'elle lui manque aussi.

Je sais que c'est vrai. Après tout n'était elle pas sa petite soeur de coeur ? La partie en moi qui espère y croit plus. Mais l'autre hurle en moi: "tu sais qu'il ne faut pas le croire". Et au même moment, dans le lit Reever s'agite me faisant s'exclamer:

-Mais qu'est ce que...

Avant que cette même voix qui me pousse au rationnalisme ne s'exclame: "il est en train de le torturer dans ses rêves sûrement. Ne lui fais pas confiance"

Et je ne sais plus qui croire.. croire en mes rêves, croire en cette voix qui invoque comme raison des souvenirs qui se battent sous ma peau pour affluer mais qui ne sont que souffrances...Mais qui est ma réponse. Alors je laisse affluer la douleur et...

**- Promets moi Ni san dit Lenalee d'un air si sérieux.**

**- Je vais revoir ma maman crie l'enfant les larmes aux yeux qui vient d'acceter le contract du comte. Je crie de se reculer tandis que le squelette s'anime en criant:**

**-Tu as fait de moi un Akuma! Je suis prisonnière maintenant!**

**-Fuis je hurle comme l'implore le regard du squelette aussi en me débattant dans mes liens dont je n'arrive à me depêtrer. C'est ma mort qu'il est en train de préparer et je le sais mais c'est surtout celle de l'enfant qui m'inquiètes**

**Mais l'enfant veut juste la prendre dans ses bras, sourd à tout le reste. Et le comte s'exclame:**

**- Voici ton premier ordre Natalia: Tue le. Et du sang et des hurlements auquels je joins les miens se font voir et entendre. Avant que Lenalee ne déboule d'un seul coup détruisant rapidement à peine né le squelette.**

**Il se tient face à moi et me regarde d'un air supliant à l'intérieur de ses beaux yeux bleus.**

**- Reviens vite s'il te plaît.**

Et des voix du présent me parviennent et s'entrêmèlent comme un reflet des deux parties de mon âme:

_-_KOMUI TU NE VAS TOUT DE MEME PAS L ECOUTER ! TOI MIEUX QUE PERSONNE CONNAIT LES CONSEQUENCES DE CET ACTE ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE C EST VAIN !

**- **Komui, ne l'écoute pas.

Et je réalise soudain à quoi je me mesure. Le présent contre le passé. Des souvenirs vains pour lequels je pourrai vendre mon âme et ma vie. Je pourrai la rejoindre dans la mort car elle comme moi mourrons rapidement. Mais...Je ne me le pardonnerai pas. D'avoir trahi deux fois ma Lenalee. De l'avoir vendu à celui qui la tué, d'avoir brisé ma promesse. D'avoir brisé mes serments de Grand Intendant, d'abandonner Reever qui attend mon retour. Même si cela fait mal de penser qu'elle est vraiment morte, elle l'est vraiment. Et ce ne serait pas lui rendre service que d'aller la briser jusque dans la mort, elle qui a gagné enfin la paix, même loin de moi. Et rien ne me la ramenera. Pas même la jouvence du chronodisque. She is gone, forever. And i know this, even under the water.

Et ils ne me le pardonneraient pas. Et je tuerai Reever. Et tout cela m'est insupportable. Bien plus encore que le fait qu'elle soit morte. De les trahir, d'abuser de leur confiance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis en vie, mais je le suis et au contraire de Lenalee j'ai cette chance. Je dois la saisir, même si cela fait mal et que j'ai l'impression de la trahir. Car elle ne veut pas que je meure moi aussi. Elle veut qu'au moins un de nous deux vivent. Et Reever veut que je revienne. Ils m'attendent dans la vie. Et mes serments et mes amis m'appellent j'entends presque leurs appels.

Et devant moi c'est comme si soudain j'avais Lenalee en face de moi, dans un espace noir, les cheveux détachés, l'air apaisé qui me chuchote:

- Envole toi mon frère. Ne te retournes pas.

Je lui souris et murmure:

-Oui.

Des larmes dansent dans mes yeux et je murmure en pensant à tout ses souvenirs dont j'accepte l'unicité:

-Désolé...

Et dans ce rêve éveillé je lui tourne le dos. Et un sourire douloureux se dessine sur mes lèvres et doucement de la main j'effleure la joue de Reever 'il est beau endormi. Qu'il exhale de vie même endormi. Bao Tian Shi. Et je le comdamnerai à mort ? Non jamais. Et soudain sa voix revient et murmure:

- J'aimerai bien connaître ta décision maintenant. Et en plus il y a aura un témoin de ta décision.

J'entends son excitation. Il pense au massacre qu'il va faire, si persuadé qu'il est que son plan va réussir. Je murmure doucement en me reprojetant dans ce monde qui ne devient douloureux que parce que j'en ai perdu l'habitude:

- Feng.

Et doucement je me penche et embrasse Reever sur le front en lui murmurant en chinois, comprenant bien la teneur de son rêve:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais où est mon devoir.

Et je tends la main vers le pistolet posé sur la commode et le prend. Il est lourd entre mes mains mais je m'y attendais. J'ote le cran de sûreté comme je l'ai souvent vu faire Reever quand il s'entraînait au tir et que je l'observais en douce. Il s'exclame:

- Allons voyons, Lenalee ne voudrait pas vous voir mourir. Ni moi perdre un si valeureux adversaire.

Ses flatteries me donnent envie de vomir. De lui tirer dessus sans cesse. Même si c'est vain. Mais je connais des gens, qui eux, pourraient bien le blesser... Je murmure mon sourire muant en sourire sadique:

_-_Je suis Komui Lee, Grand Intendant de la Congrégation. Ma mission est de tout faire pour gagner la guerre contre vous le Comte Millénaire, et ce malgrès toutes les douleurs, tous les sacrifices par tout les moyens possibles. Je souffre certes mais pas au point d'oublier les serments que j'ai fait_. _Je ne trahirai pas tout les serments que j'ai fait. Ceux au nom de la Congrégation, au nom de la section scientifique, au nom de mes amis, au nom de Lenalee et de vous avez été bête de croire ne serai ce qu'une minute que j'allais accepter de transformer ma soeur en Akuma. Que j'allais accepter de la livrer une nouvelle fois à vos coups infames. Oui la vie est douleureuse et encore plus sans elle mais si le prix à payer pour la revoir est de trahir tout ce en quoi je crois, tout ce que j'ai promis et d'abandonner ceux que j'aime et que j'apprécie aux ténébres et au désespoir alors ce sera sans moi.

-Et alors que vas tu faire avec ce pistolet ? murmure avec douceur la voix du Comte.

Je redresse la tête et la met un peu en travers et plante mon regard dans le sien en lui souriant sadiquement:

-Qui sait ? je susurre. Je peux juste vous dire une chose: Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort.

Et subitemment je relèves l'arme et la pointe directement vers le livre et tire d'un seul coup. Et la balle percute le centre de la reliure. Et aussitôt le son emplit la Congrégation. Aux Exorcistes maintenant d'agir. Et je me tourne à nouveau vers l'endroit où était le Comte qui a disparu.

**Cut me down**

**But it's you who have further to fall**

**Ghost town, haunted love**

**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**[...]**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

Tu me réduis

Mais c'est toi qui a fini par tomber.

Ville fantôme, amour hanté

Fais entendre ta voix, des bâtons et des pierres peuvent casser mes os

Je parle fort mais peu

Je suis blindée, je n'ai rien à perdre

Tu m'abats mais je ne tomberai pas

Je suis en titanium

J'ai réussi. Je n'ai pas cédé. Mais à quel prix... Je réalise soudain. Je me suis condamné à vivre dans un monde sans elle. Auquel je finirai par revenir. Sans ma Lenalee, sans son sourire, son rire, son café. She is gone. Et j'aurai pu la vendre si je n m'étais pas souvenu, si j'avais refusé mes souvenirs et la souffrance.

Et la douleur me frappe de plein fouet. Pacre qu'un jour, ce monde de souvenirs je devrai et voudrai le quitter et ce jour là...Je renoncerai définitivement à un avenir sans elle. Et devrait écrire un avenir sans elle dedans. Et la douleur afflue sous ma peau. Elle est si près d'affluer. De sortir de moi. Enfin. Je la sens dans mes veines qui est sur le point de ressortir. Je me détourne de Reever et regarde droit devant moi. Mais je me sens si seul, si fatigué, si brisé. Comment pourrai je faire face à celle ci sans replonger dans les ténèbres devant sa force ? Car dans celle ci je ne souffre ne souffre que quand je suis en contact avec ce monde trop vivant qui me rappelle sa mort en même temps que je me sens vivant et elle morte.

Mais aussi parce que j'aurai pu donner ma soeur à mon ennemi juré si..si... Je n'avais pas accepté de me replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux. Et cela me mine que mon inconscience m'est conduite à hésiter.

Et soudain je sens les draps s'agiter brusquement. Mais je n'ai pas la force de regarder car j'ai peur de m'effondrer et en même temps j'ai envie que cette souffrance sorte de moi pour que je ne sois plus isolé du monde. Et quelques minutes plus tard j'entends sa voix horrifiée:

-BORDEL KOMUI QU EST CE QUE TU ...

Je tourne la tête vers lui et rencontre son regard horrifié. Et son regard détaille mon corps à la recherche d'un blessure peut être. Et soulagé, il finit par m'oter des mains le pistolet. Et il n'a pas tort. Qui sait si je ne pourrai pas changer d'avis en voyant le poids que je vais devoir porter ? pendant des années. Vivre avec sa mort, m'en sentir en partie responsable. En tout cas son soulagement trahit son inquiètude pour moi.

Et je réalise. Il s'inquiète pour moi. Il s'inquiètes pour moi. Et... "no you ll never be alone" Il m'a promis qu'il ne m'abandonnerai jamais. Et il est homme à tenir ses promesses je le sais. Alors cet avenir noir s'éclaire un peu. Et je regarde son visage, le détaille pour le graver dans ma mémoire. Et je cherche sur son visage des traces de la vie qui me manque cruellement, qui m'apparaît si cruelle mais que pour lui et Lenalee je vais regagner un jour, principalement. Un rappel de cette promesse pour me montrer que je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Et il s'exclame, pour attirer mon attention qu'il pense loin de lui:

- Komui ?

Et je me rappelle qu'il faisait un cauchemar juste avant. Et l'inquiètude me reprend et me pousse à m'exclamer, après l'avoir comtemplé pendant un moment:

-Ca va mieux ?

Il sursaute surpris et s'exclame:

-HEIN ? Pourquoi cela ?

Et je réponds à sa suite avec une voix qui marque mon état émotionnel.

-Tu as eu une nuit agitée cette fois. Tout comme moi. Mais toi ce n'est qu'un rêve et moi c'est vrai...

A ces mots je ne peux plus supporter de le regarder, la douleur est trop grande. Je peux m'effondrer à tout moment. Elle me manque. Elle me manque à en mourir. Et c'est la première fois que dans ce monde je le pense. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit si faible, si sur le point de rupture. Mais en même temps je suis persuadé que je si parle j'irai mieux. Alors je parle.

-Tu sais Reever... Comme dans ton rêve... IL est venu...

Il m'écoute en silence, semblant m' encourager à me décharger de ma peine, de ce qui me préoccupe à parler de ce qui s'est passé. Et cela me fait du bien car il semble m'entourer d'un silence complice que j'ai bien connu avant. Qui me fait du bien. Car cela vient de lui. Celui qui me réchauffe et qui a doucement réveillé en moi un quelconque interêt de ce monde et qui est presque sur le point de me tirer des ténèbres dans lesquelles je suis.

-Mais...Je n'ai pas cédé. Je ne céderai jamais. Qu'importe la douleur, la souffrance, l'horreur, son absence, je ne céderai jamais. Et il a été bête de croire que j'allais vendre à mon ennemi mon âme et la sienne, à lui qui l'a tué... En tout cas il aura payé le prix... Je n'ai pas hésité, je l'ai dénoncé aux autres malgrès le risque... Et il s'est enfui quand l'alarme a résonné...

Et exprimer ma détermination à voix forte me donne plus de force, et je me sens mieux comme cela, à parler clairement. Mais ma douleur est clairement visible sous ma voix. Celle de l'avoir perdu, définitivement perdu. Ca fait mal, même si je sais cela nécessaire. C'est le paroxysme de douleur de ce monde, la principale raison pour laquelle ma glace s'est formée. M'empêcher de reprendre pied dans un monde où ma vie aura perdu son sens premier: je ne vivais que pour elle avant. Ma vie n'a plus de sens et qu'une vague direction. Tout est à tout sans elle. Et c'est ce qui m'effraye. Et toutes les sensations m'ont été coupées et rendues douloureuses parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus les vivre...mais aussi parce qu'elles étaient un cruel rappel que la vie continuait sans elle et que moi j'étais vivant et elle morte. D'où ma culpabilité.

Et soudain...je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et son menton se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute, ne m'y attendant absolument pas et ce simple geste me réchauffe le coeur. Et je comprends ce qu'il veut faire. Il veut me montrer qu'il est toujours là, qu'il veut m'aider, que je peux craquer, qu'il m'aidera... C'est ce que je voulais justement avoir. Du soutien. Une assurance que je ne serai pas seul. Il murmure doucement soudain:

-Oui il a été bête... Très bête... Et comme la plupart des gens il a cru que la douleur t'avait abbatu et que tu étais près à tout pour la revoir...même trahir...

Mais cela me perturbe...Oui, énormément. Je veux avoir son avis, le sien, pas celui des autres. Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir si je peux entièrement me fier à lui, moi qui doute de cette vie même et de son utilité.. S'il n'a jamais douté de moi comme j'ai douté de moi, si vraiment il m'en aurait cru capable, et qui lui de l'extérieur est mieux à même de me juger. J'en ai besoin. Je veux savoir si j'ai trahi ses espoirs, si il m'en a un jour cru capable et si c'est le cas, je saurai que j'aurai pu le faire,car son jugement est souvent bon. Aussi je m'exclame, un peu effrayé par la réponse.

-Mais...et toi dans tout cela ?

Il me sourit et me murmure les plus beaux mots au monde, comprenant où je voulais en venir sans peine.

-Tu as été à la hauteur de mes espérances. D'ailleurs je n 'ai jamais douté de toi. J'ai toujours su au contraire des autres que tu ne le ferai jamais. Je te sais bien plus fort que cela. J'ai confiance en toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je sais que même si cela prendra du temps tu finiras par revenir définitivement dans la réalité malgrès la souffrance. Et je t'attendrai et j'essairai encore d'adoucir la peine que tu auras, et je serai toujours là pour démonter tes robots te disputer quand tu flemardera. Emporte cela dans ta glace avec toi. Ma confiance. Je ne t'abandonnerai que le jour où tu me diras que la guerre est finie et que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Alors là seulement tu seras libéré de ma présence.

Je suis touché au delà des mots. Bien au delà des mots. Je suis muet. Sa confiance exprimée ici embrase mon coeur d'un doux feu intérieur. Il m'apaise en m'assurant que je ne l'aurai pas fait. Et il me promet que je ne serai jamais seul. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, peut être même plus, si je le souhaite, comme c'est sous entendu. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Et même plus.

Je t'attendrai. Je ne serai pas seul. La douleur s'efface. Je ne serai pas seul. Jamais, même si ma vie me semblera absurde et sans fin, il sera là, là pour m'en détromper, pour m'apporter les couleurs, les bienfaits de la vie. Sa chaleur qui semble avoir pour moi en grand partie disparu et qu'il rappelle devant mes yeux chaque jour depuis sa mort si patiemment.

Mon regard ne peut plus quitter son visage. A son tour soudain il me regarde. Et sponnatnément, j'ai envie de le toucher. Mon ange, ma lumière. Je tends une main et effleure sa joue. Sous mes doigts elle est étonnament si douce. J'ai envie soudain de me blottir contre lui simplement, et de m'effondrer, toute peur d'être seul, de devoir m'enfermer en moi même pour cacher ma douleur envolée. De casser cette glace qui me sépare de ce monde et de lui, l'homme que j'aime. De vivre et que ma douleur sorte de moi pour qu'elle reflue un jour.

A mon contact, il s'électrifie. Et il semble attendre maintenant. Mais quoi je ne sais. Je ne peux plus oter mon regard du sien. Et soudain j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette si je me jette contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de ses bras. J'ai peur de la tête qu'il tirera quand il saura qu'il a serré contre lui non seulement son boss mais aussi un homme désespérémment amoureux de lui. J'ai envie de me rapprocher de lui mais j'ai peur que quand il voit la violence de la peine qui vit en moi, il prenne peur et s'enfuit loin, loin de moi. Moi qui suit devenu encore plus dépendant que je ne l'était déja de lui en si peu de temps. Et que quand il le saura il ne me rejette.

Mais il me sourit tendrement et je comprends à son sourire si tendre qu'il ne fera rien pour m'arrêter quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'il n'a pas peur. Qu'il accepte toutes les conséquences pour moi. Et cela me touche. Au delà des mots.

Et ma nuit agitée se rappelle à moi. La fatigue se fait sentir. Et je ne veux pas lui céder, non pour ne pas le decevoir, lui qui m'attend désespéremment. Mais peut être lit il cela dans mon regard car soudain il ote son menton...Et il m'embrasse sur le front, me surprenant un peu, la fatigue m'emportant déja un peu. Et réchauffant mon coeur et me procurant une sensation de bonheur intense que je ne connaissais plus depuis un moment, enfermé que j'étais dans ma glace mais que je ressentais confusément jusqu'alors même si cela ne dure que deux secondes. Il murmure ses mots avec douceur:

-Quoi que tu fasses tu ne peux pas me décevoir. Jamais. Ce n'est pas grave Komui. Laisse toi aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas car je sais qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. Et cette fois sera la bonne. See you soon, Komui san.

Mon coeur en rate un battement sous l'émotion. "Tu ne peux pas me décevoir". "J'ai confiance en toi". Ces simples mots réchauffent mon coeur. Lui, qui a la clé de mon coeur sans le savoir. Qui me donne tant, sans rien attendre en retour. Lui dont la tenacité, la vie qu'il dégage m'a peu à peu ramené là où j'en suis. Lui qui m'entoure, qui me rassure, qui m'apaise. Qui me fournit ce qui me manquerait sans elle. Qui m'empêchera de devenir un bloc de glace entier. Lui qui a toujours été là. Dans les pires commes les meilleurs.

Reever est vraiment une personne formidable je songe avant de me laisser couler simplement dans les ténèbres, plein d'espoir et d'amour que j'ai retrouvé grâce à lui. Et dans mes ténèbres j'ai l'impression qu 'une voix me parle en chantonnant un air d'espoir. Mais cette voix qui résonne..J'ai l'impression qu'il s'y mêle deux voix. Celle de Reever et celle d'une disparue...Mes guides. Et dans mon esprit, je les vois, devant moi qui se retourne vers moi me souriant. Et J'avance vers eux aussi souriant. Confiant malgré la douleur, tandis que la chanson résonne toujours.

**"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child**

**See heaven's got a plan for you**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry now**

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne t'inquiètes pas enfant

Regarde, le ciel a un plan pour toi

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne t'inquiètes pas maintenant.

**Et voilà le chapitre est déja fini ^^(enfin déja est relatif vu sa longueur..)**

**J'aime toujours autant cette fic et depuis que j'ai repris ce chapitre, je suis motivée à bloc pour la continuer (même si pour continuer les autres aussi je le suis)**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre comme d'habitude avec de la musique mais vers la fin c'était une chanson extraite d'nanime tiré d'un jeu vidéeo, tales of the abyss, "Mata Ashita" provenant de Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica et "Don't you worry child" mais reprise par ce groupe allégrement citée dans cette fic, j'ai nommé Within Temptation, ce qui donne cet air doux à la fin ^^**

**En me relisant j'ai vu que j'ai oublié d'indiquer la fois précédante le nom de la chanson de la fin qui est "Sunshine"de Superbus.**

**Voilà un long chapitre terminé mais la fois suivante cela va bouger c'est promis ^^**

**Voilà à bientôt et matade ^^**


End file.
